Entrando a tu corazon
by miss zelda
Summary: Takari Takeru se deprime cuando descubre que Hikari sale con otro chico y termina alejadose de ella.Ambos se daran cuenta que el silencio de su amor le costara hasta una gran amistad que por tantos años han forjado.T.K. se atravera a confesar la verdad?
1. Adios a nuestra amistad

_**Cap. 1: Adiós a nuestra amistad**_

Cualquiera diría que hoy es un día hermoso, pero aun así mi día no brilla, perdió la luz que lo hacia brillar, me he quedado en la eterna oscuridad, todo porque perdí a la persona que mas amo…esa persona…Hikari Yagami.

Ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida, pero ella no lo sabe…Y quien soy yo…yo soy Takeru Takaishi, aunque mis amigos me llaman T.k., tengo 16 años y esta…es mi historia…

Desde siempre hemos sidos amigos, ¿y porque no?, hasta los mejores se podría decir. _Amigos_… esa palabra es tan vacía ahora, ya no me basta con solo verla y admirarla…quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo…pero eso solo pasa en mis sueños…solo en mis sueños…porque mi realidad es tan dura y fría.

A veces quisiera nunca despertar, porque solo en esos sueños estoy junto a ella; pero justo en el momento en que estoy a punto de decirle, justo en ese instante despierto.

¿Y porque si estoy tan enamorado de ella nunca se lo he dicho?

Porque es cuando me doy cuenta de que son solo ilusiones, de que ella no siente lo mismo. Ella solo me ve como su amigo…como su hermano. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria que ella tan solo se fijara en mí. De que ella me viera como yo la veo.

Muchas veces he querido decírselo, pero simplemente, las palabras no me salen…eso ya no importa ahora, la perdí…pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que fue precisamente por mi que ella esta con alguien mas.

Fui un cobarde, solo por eso no merezco estar a su lado. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Yo había escrito un poema para la clase de literatura, a decir verdad, llevo un tiempo escribiendo poemas, pero es un secreto, los únicos que lo saben son mi maestra de literatura y mi hermano Matt, a cambio de no decir nada, debo escribir canciones para su banda, aunque eso no me molesta. Yo había dejado mi cuaderno en mi lugar.

Salí al baño antes de que la clase comenzara, cuando regrese, mi cuaderno estaba en otra posición y totalmente abierto. Me extraño bastante, pero lo ignore porque la maestra me llamaba para revisar la tarea, lo hacia por lista, y pasábamos a su escritorio a revisarla. Yo le había pedido que guardara el secreto, porque me da algo de vergüenza.

Este era mi poema.

Confesiones

_Como confesarte mi bella dama…_

_Que al final del día anhelo_

_Ver su luz al despertar; _

_Pues yo se que con solo una mirada_

_Me llena de esperanza…_

_Yo se que no lo sabes…_

_El sentir de mi vida entera,_

_En cada palpitar de mi corazón_

_Tu nombre grabado esta._

_La dulzura de tu voz, _

_el aroma de tu piel…_

_y todo tu ser, es_

_mas que una razón para vivir_

_para ti…_

_Mi dama, tan delicada_

_como una flor_

_quiero confesarte esas palabras_

_que no me atrevo a decir…_

_Por el momento me tienes _

_a tus pies;_

_hoy solo se que seré_

_el prisionero de tu amor…_

_escondido en las sombras_

_de tu bello corazón…_

_Te amo…_

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, yo estaba algo molesto, bueno en realidad estaba MUY molesto, porque Hikari estaba saliendo con un chico, bueno ella siempre salía con chicos, pero este vez era diferente, llevaban un tiempo saliendo, ese chico era de nuestro salón su nombre es Takuya.

Es un chico popular, que se la llevaba saliendo solo con chicas populares, por eso no confío en el, pienso que es una persona muy superficial. Lo peor es que Kari se la lleva hablando de lo mucho que le gusta, y eso me mata por dentro. Es algo extraño, hace mucho solía decir que no le agradaba, que era muy superficial, pero de un día para otro eso cambio, dijo que se había equivocado y que no era lo que parecía.

Pero cuando descubrí la razón, quise que me diera un infarto en ese mismo instante.

--Flash Back—

Yo iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, me dirigía hacia la salida, pues las clases se habían acabado, en ese instante vi a Hikari caminar hacia a la dirección contraria a la que yo iba. Parecía estar muy feliz, me sonroje al ver su hermosa sonrisa. La salude, pero no me oyó, así que la detuve con la mano

-Oye Hikari, estas tan distraída que ya ni me quieres saludar ¿no?- le dije en tono burlón

-¡T.K no me asustes así!- dijo algo sorprendida

-¿asustarte?, pero si te llame varias veces-le dije mientras soltaba una risa, vaya que estaba distraída.

-¿En serio?, no me di cuenta-dijo con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Pues ibas tan feliz, que pudo haber explotado una bomba y tú ni cuenta te dabas-le dije lo que causa que ambos riéramos- ¿y a que se debe, si se puede saber?

-ay T.K-dijo al dar un suspiro- es que creo que me enamore.

En ese instante juraría que el mundo se me venia abajo, como un balde de agua MUY fría. Puse una cara de sorpresa. Me quede unos segundos sin decir nada, segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que reaccione. , y tuve que disimular mi tristeza.

-aah ¿si?- le dije en un tono un poco forzado-¿y de quien?

-De Takuya-dijo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

- ¿¡QUE!?- grite causando que todos se giraran hacia nosotros

-SHHHH habla mas bajo te van a oír-me dijo en voz baja.

-Kari como te enamoraste de ese tipo- le dije en voz baja-tu misma dijiste que-

-Yo se lo que dije T.K, pero estaba equivocada, en realidad no es lo que todos creen-me dijo con un tono de fastidio- el es un chico dulce y tierno, y hasta escribe poemas.

Yo no podía creer lo que Kari me estaba diciendo, definitivamente no me lo trago, Takuya el mismo chico que solo pensaba en deportes y chicas.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando Hikari?-le pregunte con algo de fastidio.

-De esto, mira lo que escribió- dijo mientras me entregaba un cuaderno, yo lo tome y empecé a leer lo que estaba escrito. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ese era MI POEMA.

-No puede ser- dije en voz baja.

-¿verdad que es muy lindo?-me pregunto con una sonrisa. No le respondí, me había quedado sin aire, Hikari se había enamorado de un tipo solo porque cree que escribió un poema, MI POEMA. Eso explicaba por que mi cuaderno estaba abierto en mi clase. Ese chico lo había copiado.

-Pero Hikari, este poema es-le dije tratando de decirle la verdad.

- Hermoso-dijo interrumpiéndome- ¿verdad que si lo es?-

-Pero-Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero luego vi lo feliz que estaba. Sin mencionar que ni me dejaba hablar

- A decir verdad nunca creí que fuera ese tipo de personas, pero es tan lindo que la gente haga eso, el es un chico muy guapo, atlético, y lindo, "no creo que haya alguien así en la toda la escuela"-me dijo con un tono muy sentimental, en ese momento sentí un gran vacío en mi alma, una gran tristeza invadir todo mi ser. Le entregue el cuaderno.

_El es un chico muy guapo, atlético, y lindo__**," no creo que haya alguien así en toda la escuela"**_- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Empecé a sentir una mezcla de coraje y tristeza.

-Tengo que irme-le dije con el rostro gacho, camine rápidamente hacia la salida, sentí una lagrima recorrer mi rostro.

Un gran vacío en mi alma, eso es lo que siento ahora, quisiera poder no sentir nada.

--Fin de Flash Back--

Desde entonces mis días ya no brillan como antes, como si toda esperanza se hubiera ido, como si me hubieran abandonado. Después de eso ya no sonrío para nada. Todos se han dado cuenta que algo me pasa.

He tratado, en serio he tratado de olvidarla, pero no puedo, no puedo sacármela del corazón.

He pensado en salir con otras chicas, pero es imposible, no puedo olvidarla.

Constantemente ella se da cuenta de que algo me sucede, (claro con las ojeras con las que llego a la escuela, no me extraña) pero lo único que hago es evadir el tema… así que últimamente me he distanciado de ella.

Aunque creo que ni ella se ha dado cuenta de mi distanciamiento, ella siempre habla de EL…Extraño ¿no?, se da cuenta de que algo me sucede, pero no se da cuenta de lo lejos que ahora estoy de ella.

Ya que ella también se ha distanciado de mi, ahora pasa cada segundo con Takuya, y cuando no esta con el, se la lleva hablando de el. Así me la llevo, actuando de día, y llorando de noche.

En serio necesito olvidarla…

No creo que lo logre…cada vez que cierro mis ojos, ella esta ahí, en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos…en mi mente…en mi corazón…no se que hacer, no se que decir…es una tortura…

Soy un cobarde, tal vez si le hubiera dicho en ese momento la verdad, tal vez las cosas no serian así. Pero ya es muy tarde para reclamos, seguramente si se lo dijera no me creyera.

Ahora lo único que hago es evadir a toda costa ese tema, como un cobarde que evade sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos. _La amo_ y no se que hacer…_ la adoro _y no se que hacer…cada día que pasa la siento mas lejos de mi.

Estoy desesperado, he estado resistiendo, pero no creo que pueda aguantar por más tiempo. Tengo miedo de que un día no resista, y se lo grite todo a la cara. Junto con mis sentimientos, gritarle que la amo. Eso seria un total desastre.

Ya no se que duele mas, el hecho de no tenerla y verla con otro, o el hecho de que ella me rechace y pierda todos los años de amistad que hemos tenido.

Cualquiera que sea, ambas duelen, ambas me lastiman, siento como si estuviera atrapado entre ambas, la decisión de no hacer nada, o la de hacer algo…ambas lastiman hasta los rincones mas profundos de mi corazón, me forman heridas…heridas profundas que no pueden cicatrizar, porque cada vez que están por sanar se vuelven a abrir. Con solo verla siento que vuelvo a caer.

Han pasado algunas semanas y no lo supero, aunque creo que ni con mil años podría superarlo.

_Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede curar, heridas demasiado profundas, que ni una eternidad podría curar._

Otro día ha pasado, me dirijo a la escuela como todos los días, era un viernes, las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban, aunque a mi eso me da igual. Probablemente la pasare encerrado en casa torturándome a mi mismo.

Me acorde que mi hermano me había dicho que nos veríamos después de la escuela. Después de que transcurrieran las clases, quedamos de vernos en un parque cerca del departamento.

Todos salimos y caminamos hacia allá, al parecer Mimi nos diría algo (Mimi había vuelto de EU hace un año). Nos sentamos bajo un árbol porque hacia mucho calor.

-A ver chicos les tengo algo muy importante que decirles-dijo Mimi con mucha emoción- mis papas y yo iremos a la ver la casa que acaban de comprar en la playa.

CRI CRI

-¿y a nosotros que? –pregunto Davis sin mucha importancia

-Ustedes están invitados- dijo Mimi a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

-¡QUE!-

-¿!porque no lo dijiste antes!?-

-¿¡cuando iremos!?

-Cálmense, iremos la primera semana de vacaciones de primavera-dijo Mimi-

-¿y porque solo una?-pregunto Davis-

-Pues porque la segunda semana me ire Nueva York a ver a mis friends de allá-

Todos empezaron a hablar del viaje, que tenían que ir a comprar cosas del viaje, que iban a hacer, y cuanto se iban a divertir. En ese momento me pare y me empecé a alejar sin decir nada.

-Espera T.K a donde vas- me pregunto Matt quien ya iba detrás de mí, el sabia que algo me molestaba desde hace tiempo- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No ire- le dije secamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-me pregunto desconcertado.

-Simplemente no quiero-dije mientras seguía caminando, Matt me detuvo con un brazo.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto mientras me detenía.

-¡Porque no y ya!-le dije mientras quitaba su brazo-no sigas molestándome.

-Oye cálmate- me dijo- ¿es por Hikari?

-¡NO!-grite completamente enfurecido- ¡porque tendría que ver ella!

-Porque a ti te gusta y no quieres aceptarlo-me dijo con un tono de fastidio-

-¡claro que no, no es por eso!-le grite

-Entonces vamos a la playa-me dijo tratando de convencerme-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!-le grite con todas mis fuerzas llamando la atención de los demás digi-elegidos, quienes se veían algo sorprendidos por mi grito tan repentino.

-Escúchame Takeru desde hace unos días que andas muy raro-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos con mucha determinación- y no voy a dejar que sigas así, sea lo que sea lo que tengas, vas a divertirte con tus amigos me oíste-

-Matt no puedes obligarme- le dije ya un poco más calmado.

-No se cual es tu maldito problema-dijo fastidiado-si no es por Hikari, no veo entonces porque no…pero si es por ella no deberías preocuparte, su tonto pretendiente no va a ir, así que podrás estar con ella.

-Matt por favor ya no sigas-le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cara.

-T.K no me dejas otra opción-dijo firmemente- o vas y te diviertes con nosotros o les digo a todos que escribes canciones y poemas.

-¿¡QUE!?-grite como por quinta vez en el día-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-Oh claro que puedo y lo hare si no lo haces-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matt me había acorralado con su chantaje, pero no quería que divulgara mi secreto era demasiado pronto. Y todos se burlarían de mí.

Di un gran suspiro antes de contestarle-bien, lo hare-le dije mientras me volteaba y me dirigía hacia mi departamento.

-¡Lo hago por tu bien!-me grito desde lejos

-¡si como no!-le respondí.

_Esa semana será la más larga de mi vida._

Pasaron otros días, y mi tortura no termina. Todos los días tengo que soportar esto. Ya llevo casi un mes así. Hoy estoy en la escuela, es hora del almuerzo, pero justo ahora, estoy sentado solo en una mesa.

-Hola T.K-escuche que me dijeron, levante la vista para encontrarme con Hikari.

-Hola-dije secamente. Ella empezó a hablar de quien sabe cuantas cosas, no le prestaba atención, pues lo único de lo que habla es de ese tipo-¿sabes que? porque no se lo cuentas a Yolei o a alguien que si le importe-le dije hastiado. Ella solo me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto sorprendida y confundida, pues usualmente no me comporto así.

-aaahhhh, al fin te das cuenta-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Pero ¿de que estas hablando?-

-Pues la verdad-dije intentando decirle, pero fuimos interrumpidos.

-Hola Hikari, ¿almuerzas conmigo?-dije Takuya desde otra mesa.

-Claro-dijo parándose y tomando su comida-

-Pero…-dije intentando detenerla, ella quería hablar y ahora no.

-Hablamos luego ¿no?, adiós- dijo alejándose.

-pero…si, ¡un placer hablar contigo eh!-le dije parándome y saliendo del lugar.

Así había sido todo el mes, ignorándome, cada día se hace más y más insoportable. El día pasó aburrido y regrese a mi casa. Me encerré en mi cuarto, escuchando música en mi mp3. Esto es lo único que me hace sentir mejor.

Hoy es jueves, mañana es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones.

Después de arreglarme, desayune y me fui a la escuela. Llegue a mi asiento sin saludar a nadie. Todos estaban muy felices y emocionados por las vacaciones. En otra situación seguramente yo estaría igual de feliz, pero no ahora y menos que tenia que lidiar con ESO.

Eso que digo era ver MI Hikari con ese Patan de Takuya sentados uno al lado del otro, hablando de quien sabe que cosas…A quien engaño no es mi Hikari, jamás lo ha sido, perdí la guerra sin haber luchado.

Entro el profesor e iniciaron las clases, hasta que finalmente llego el receso.

Dios ya era hora, fui hacia la cafetería y compre mi almuerzo, y busque donde sentarme hasta que vi a mis amigos sentados, estaba a punto de moverme cuando vi "quien estaba allí".

Dios, ni si quiera puedo disfrutar el almuerzo con mis amigos sin que el se aparezca. Camine lentamente hacia allá, cualquiera diría que me dirigía hacia ellos pero cuando estaba a una mesa de ellos.

Me acerque a la mesa de enseguida donde estaba llena de chicas hablando.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí chicas?-les pregunte sonriendo amablemente.

-Claro que si Takeru-dijeron algunas chicas al unísono.

-Gracias-les dije al mismo tiempo que me sentaba y por primera vez en mi vida les empecé a coquetear.

--en la otra mesa—

-Oigan ¿Qué esta haciendo T.K?-pregunto Yolei

-Sentarse en otra mesa-dijo Davis

-Eso ya lo se, me refiero porque-dijo Yolei

-Seguro quiere más amigos-dijo Cody.

-si, sobre todo amigos no- dijo Davis – es obvio que quiere conocer chicas-dijo Davis si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- es una muy buena técnica. Oye Takeru-le dijo Davis mientras el se volteaba para ver que quería-_así se hace-_le dijo con señas. Este le respondió levantando su dedo pulgar de su mano.

Hikari se extraño bastante por lo sucedido.

Aunque Takeru hubiese querido sentarse con sus amigos (lo cual no es posible), no hubiese podido, porque las mesas son de 6, la mesa estaba llena porque ALGUIEN estaba ocupando su lugar.

El siempre solía sentarse al lado de Hikari, quien miraba extrañada a Takeru, el nunca en la vida coqueteaba con chicas, por lo menos no tan directamente como lo hacia ahora. Hikari empezó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido en su vida…"Celos"

-¿Te pasa algo Hikari?-dijo Takuya

-No…nada-dijo Hikari

Perspectiva de Takeru

-Entonces ya me voy preciosas-les dije a las chicas, no se que rayos estaba haciendo, pero seguro que funcionaba porque los chicos me miraban muy extrañados.

-No, todavía no-decían las chicas.

-Lo siento debo irme, les prometo que otro día almorzamos juntos, adiós-les dije, me dirigí hacia la salida, seguí caminando, me senté bajo un árbol, estaba satisfecho jamás había comido tan rápido en mi vida.

-Comí demasiado-dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi estomago.

-Takeru-

-AHHH!-grite no esperaba ver a nadie- ¡NO hagas eso Hikari!

-¿Por qué no almorzaste con nosotros?- me pregunto directamente

-¿disculpa?- le pregunte completamente confundido.

-si, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-me pregunto con mucha determinación.

-No, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-le dije mientras me paraba en frente de ella algo desafiante.

-No te hagas el tonto Takeru, sabes que desde hace días andas muy raro-dijo mientras daba un paso adelante quedando frente a frente.

-discúlpame pero ya me perdí, ¿Qué me estas preguntando?-le dije totalmente confundido-

-mira, Sora me dijo que no querías ir al viaje, ¿Por qué?-me pregunto a lo que me sorprendí un poco, que tenia que ver eso con lo otro.

-Si es por lo del viaje no te preocupes, si voy a ir (por las malas, pero ire)-le dije algo cansado de esta conversación- y si es por lo de la cafetería, no veo ningún problema.

-claro que lo hay-me dijo con un tono más alto- nos ignoraste, sentándote en otra mesa, llena de…chicas-

-Perdón pero yo no los ignore- le dije alzando la voz- ustedes si-

-Eso no es cier-

-si es cierto-le dije-yo si iba sentarme con ustedes-

-¿y entonces?-me pregunto

-¿como que, y entonces?, no se tu Hikari pero a mi no me gusta comer parado.

-¿Qué?-dijo totalmente confundida.

-Hikari la mesa estaba llena-le dije- ¿que no te diste cuenta?... le diste mi lugar a Takuya-le dije aunque no solo me refería a la mesa.

-Bueno…no-

-si ya se que no te diste cuenta de eso; me reclamas por sentarme con otras chicas, pero yo no puedo decir nada de tu novio ¿verdad?-le dije enfurecido-

-oye espera yo no-

-¿tu no que Hikari?-le dije desafiante-sabes me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta que estaba en el mismo edificio, porque no paras de hablar de tu…-le dije dando un gran suspiro- sabes que, olvídalo.

-eso no es cierto Takeru-me dijo sorprendida.

-claro que si-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza-_para ti ya no existo_-le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las aulas.

-espera Takeru-decía Hikari poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-No, ya me canse de hacerlo Hikari, si quieres seguir ignorándome, hazlo, adelante…pero no esperes nada de mí.

-Es que no es así T.K-me dijo desesperada.

-Ya basta…no vale la pena seguir hablando de esto-le dije, me estaba dejando llevar por la ira y el despecho-

-espera T.K, -dijo

-Lo siento, ya no puedo con esto-le dije -no querías un novio, ahí lo tienes…pero ya no cuentes conmigo-le dije tome aire para poder decir lo siguiente-Hikari, ya no quiero seguir con esta amistad…

-¿Qué?, no T.K, no-dijo alterándose-no digas eso-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar y me abrazaba fuertemente, yo no le correspondi.

-Hikari…si estas en peligro, puedes contar conmigo…como camarada…como compañero…pero para lo demás…ya no-le dije mientras la alejaba de mi delicadamente-…adiós Hikari…-y empecé a caminar hacia las aulas, limpiándome las lagrimas que habían salido..

Me fui dejando a Hikari, llorando, sufriendo, no era algo que me agradara, pero ya lo había hecho. Y como dice Macbeth "_Lo hecho, hecho esta"_

---Perspectiva de Hikari---

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, había perdido a T.K, mi mejor amigo. Como fue que paso esto, cuando, y como es que no me di cuenta. Me quede sorprendida por lo que Takeru me había dicho. Que lo había cambiado por Takuya, por eso estaba tan raro y tan de mal humor, pero no puede ser solo eso. He salido con chicos muchas veces y esto nunca había pasado.

"_Le diste mi lugar a Takuya_…._ "_

"_Sabes me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta que estaba en el mismo edificio, porque no paras de hablar de…sabes que, olvídalo…"_

"_Para ti ya no existo…"_

Esas palabras me habían dolido, ¿que para mi no existía?, pero porque había dicho eso, el es una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Es mi _mejor amigo, o al menos lo era_. Eso es lo que me he dicho todo este tiempo.

Yo no lo había cambiado, ¿o si lo había hecho?...no se, no he estado prestando atención a mi alrededor últimamente. Me limpie mis lagrimas, he cierto que no he prestado atención…pero ¿así de grave estaban las cosas?

-Hikari- me dijo alguien, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en frente de mi.

-Yolei-le dije-¿cuando viniste?-le pregunte

-Pero si te grite desde lejos-me dijo- de veras que Takuya te trae en las nubes-me dijo a lo que me sorprendí, entonces tal vez si era verdad.

-Y-Yolei, tu crees que… ¿tu crees que cambie a T.K por Takuya?-le pregunte viendo como su cara cambiaba de una de sorpresa a una un poco…triste.

-Bueno…la verdad Hikari, es que desde que sales con Takuya…no le prestas nada de atención a T.K-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿en serio?-pregunte sorprendida-¿y porque nunca dijo nada?

-¿Qué va iba a decir Hikari?, no salgas con ese chico, sabes que el no es una persona egoísta-dijo Yolei-y que esta dispuesto a sacrificar su amistad solo para verte feliz.

Entonces si era cierto, si lo había cambiado. Pero que tonta había sido, estaba tan obsesionada con Takuya que no me di cuenta que estaba lastimando a T.K.

-que tonta he sido-dije mientras me dejaba caer en una banca y ponía mi ponía una mano en mi cara.

-vamos a todos nos ha pasado…recuerdas cuando recién empecé a salir con Ken, no prestaba nada de atención que no fuera el-me dijo tratando de animarme.

-Tengo que hablar con el- le dije mientras me paraba.

-Yo pienso que deberías darle tiempo, a que se calme…tal vez deberías hablar con el a la salida-me dijo, tenia razón, quizá ahora no me escuche.

Eso es lo que hare, no iba a permitir perder esta amistad solo así como así.

Perspectiva de Takeru

Después de la discusión con Hikari, pasaron las clases normalmente, era casi la hora de salir…Tal vez debería disculparme con Hikari, creo exagere bastante y descargue toda mi furia con ella, ella no tiene la culpa después de todo, ella no sabe la verdadera razón por la que sufro tanto.

Iba a pedirle disculpas, pero vi que salio del salón, quizás iba al baño, iba a seguirla cuando escuche algo que no me agrado para nada.

-…si hombres les digo le encanto ese tonto poema que le copie a Takaishi…como si fuera algo del otro mundo…como si fuera muy difícil buscar poemas en Internet-dijo Takuya al tiempo que empezaba a reírse descaradamente- aunque gracias a eso ella acepto salir conmigo. Aunque bien también me gusta una de 9 grado.

Empecé a sentir como la sangre me hervía, y empecé a caminar hacia el, no recuerdo como fue pero cuando me di cuenta lo tenia agarrado del cuello de su camisa. El se asusto por lo repentino. Los pocos que estaban en el salón se sorprendieron, pues usualmente yo no soy una persona violenta.

-¡Oye como te atreves a engañar a Hikari diciendo que ese era tu poema!-le grite el estaba asustado, pues yo era mas alto que el – ¡ella realmente te quiere y tu solo la estas engañando!-

-¡oye cálmate!-me grito- solo fue una pequeña mentira…además que rayos te importa lo que yo haga o diga- me dijo empezando a elevar su tono de voz.

-De acuerdo- le dije tranquilizándome un poco- puedo soportar que ella este contigo, pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes-le dije soltando su camisa-y por cierto…no vuelvas a copiar mis tareas o te aseguro que te arrepentirás-le dije mientras me volteaba para ir a mi practica de basketball.

-¡Takaishi!-me grito Takuya, cuando me gire para ver que quería, sentí un gran dolor en mi rostro, ese idiota me había golpeado haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero yo no me quede atrás, desde el piso le pegue una MUY fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que se inclinara hacia el suelo por la falta de aire.

Me pare y me acerque a el que estaba en el piso tratando de recuperar aire, me incline hasta quedar a su altura.

-No te metas conmigo-le dije con voz determinante- porque cuando quiero, puedo ser peor de lo tu o cualquiera piensa-le dije mientras me levantaba, tomaba mi mochila y me dirigía a la puerta.

-no te gusto…no te gusto que yo ganara verdad-dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad- no puedes aceptar que ella me escogió a mi y no a ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Me voltee hacia el, y estaba a punto de correr y partirle la cara…pero me pensé mejor las cosas.

-No, no vales la pena-le dije mientras salía del salón, y camine a mi casillero.

Gracias a Dios me había logrado controlar, porque de lo contrario, ese tipo ya estaría muerto. Abrí mi casillero bruscamente.

Saque libros y metí otros, ya me tocaba la práctica de basketball. Aun sentía como hervía la sangre, pero no podía descargarla. Y me dolía bastante la mejilla.

-Oh T.K al fin te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hikari mientras se paraba a mi lado, y me miraba, cuando me voltee completamente puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¿¡Que te paso!?-me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu noviecito?-le dije mientras hacia un paso atrás para que no tocara mi mejilla.

-¿¡se pelearon, porque!?-me pregunto

-Porque no es quien crees que es-le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿de que hablas?-me pregunto

-Hikari el te esta mintiendo, el no escribió ese poema-le dije sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Claro que si-me dijo totalmente convencida.

-claro que no-le reproche

-¡Ya basta! -dijo molesta

-Hikari, no se te hace raro que desde hace semanas el no ha vuelto escribir nada-le dije

-Eso no prueba nada Takeru-me dijo-¿Por qué estas mintiendo?

-¿crees que miento?-le pregunte sorprendido-

-No me extrañaría Takeru, hace semanas que actúas muy raro, y no me quieres decir porque-me dijo

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Hikari?-le dije mientras le tomaba de los hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Ella se me quedo viendo muy confundida, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-¿de que estas hablando?-me pregunto

-Olvídalo- le dije. Era inútil ella nunca se daría cuenta, la solté y me aleje de ella- yo estaba dispuesto a disculparme contigo…pero no se para que lo intento…

-Es que Takeru, ¡tu no puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo!-me dijo desesperada.

-¡Es que si lo conozco!-le grite desesperado

-Entonces dime, explícame-me dijo-¿Por qué dices que el no es quien creo?

-Porque lo escuche hablando con sus amigos, diciendo que el no lo había escrito, que solo lo dijo para poder salir contigo-le dije.

-No es cierto-dijo-lo estas inventando porque estas molesto conmigo-

-¡claro que no!, ¡el no pudo haber escrito ese poema, porque fui yo quien!-le dije pero me interrumpió nuevamente.

-¡que estés enojado conmigo, no te da derecho a decir eso! -dijo molesta- que no ves que tus celos te-

-¡Lo que yo veo Hikari, es que confías más en un tipo que acabas de conocer hace unas semanas, que en mí, que me conoces de toda la vida!-le grite descargando el coraje que sentía…-yo quería reestablecer esta amistad…pero esta es la prueba de que no debo hacerlo…no confías en mi-

- ¿Como hacerlo Takeru…-dijo Hikari - si no me dices que pasa realmente contigo?... si pasa algo malo contigo, dímelo, no soy adivina, si no me dices que pasa…no lo sabre nunca.

-Si ya no confías en mi mas…-le dije pausadamente-no diré nada…para que, es inútil si no crees en mi palabra…-respire profundamente, ya me canse de intentar arreglar las cosas, ella ya no cree en mi-mira si no me quieres creer…esta bien –le dije pausadamente-allá tu.

-Pero ¡¿de que quieres que me de cuenta?!-dijo desesperada.

-¿quieres saberlo?, abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor-le dije pacientemente-pero no puedo esperar a que lo hagas…porque parece que tu no quieres ver…ni oír… y por eso …no quiero ser amigo de alguien que no confía en sus amigos… y que los ignora-le dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¿¡eso es todo!?- dijo Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿¡así terminas nuestra amistad!?

-yo no termine nuestras amistad-le dije sin girar a verla-tu lo hiciste…"adiós Yagami"-

-¡_TAKERU!-_

Salí de la escuela, solo pude escuchar como Hikari gritaba mi nombre, lo ignore y me fui dejando a Hikari sola en los pasillos, llorando, ahora si que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me fui a cambiar y empecé a practicar con el equipo, olvidándome todo y concentrándome. Pero por mas que lo intentara no podía hacerlo bien. La práctica había terminado, pero yo me había quedado practicando tiros. Me había puesto a pensar en el LARGO día que había pasado.

Yo seguía intentando encestar, pero no lo lograba, me desespere y la lance el balón contra el suelo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que rebotara con la misma fuerza.

Me deje caer al suelo, sosteniéndome con las rodillas, y mis manos contra el suelo. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir, aunque no quiera aceptarlo realmente duele. El dolor, la desesperación, la rabia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Lo intente, intente decirle la verdad…ella no me creyó…

-¡MALDICION!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba mi puño contra el suelo, un duro golpe, volvió a golpear mi puño contra el suelo varias veces, sentí como salía sangre de mano, era muy doloroso, pero no se comparaba a como me sentía por dentro.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de digimon!, por favor dejen reviews y digan si les gusto y si no les gusto tmb!_

_El poema que puse no lo escribi yo, le pedi a mi Best friend que lo escribiera para el fic! asi que, arigato nani-chan!  
_


	2. Vacaciones en la playa

**Cap.2: Vacaciones en la playa**

Después de la practica de Basketball, regrese a casa, este es ha sido un día muy largo, muy triste…oficialmente ya no soy amigo de Hikari, perdón, quise decir Yagami, porque así se les llama a los que no son nada tuyo, solo por su apellido. Es difícil nunca en mi vida la había llamado de esa forma.

Estoy exhausto, este día hice de todo, grite, llore, me pelee con ese tipo, y termine con una gran amistad. Necesito un respiro, pero va ha ser difícil. No podré estar solo, ya que por cortesía de mi hermano estoy obligado a ir a la playa.

Llegue a mi departamento, mama no estaba, como siempre llegaría muy tarde del trabajo. Fui a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila.

-¡T.K!-grito mi compañero de toda la vida, alguien que no abandonaría jamás.

-¡patamon!-grite no recordaba que patamon estaba aquí.

-T.K hoy llegaste tarde, ¿tuviste practica?-me pregunto

-si-le respondí.

-¿Qué te paso?, -me dijo mientras veía mi mano ensangrentada y el golpe en mi cara.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido este día-le dije mientras daba un enorme suspiro.

Me senté en mi cama y le platique todo, desahogándome, llorando, se que mi amigo no podía entenderme, pero al menos podía escucharme. Porque desde hace mucho, me siento en la eterna soledad. Ya era casi un mes y medio des este infierno, desde que ella se olvido de mi.

Se que ha sido decisión mía alejarme de Hikari, con mis amigos estoy normal, a veces bien a veces mal. Pero no me había puesto a pensar en lo solo que me sentía. Mama nunca estaba en casa, y como mis padres están divorciados, no suelo ver a mi papa muy seguido, a mi hermano, lo veo casi todo el tiempo, pero ya no tanto porque esta en su primer año de universidad, ensayando con su banda o con Sora, su novia.

Ahora el único que me acompaña es Patamon, un amigo sin condiciones. Creo que es el único que siempre estará conmigo.

Me levante de mi cama y me metí a bañar, un largo baño del que sin duda disfrute. Salí de bañarme, y abrí el botiquín de emergencias, y me puse alcohol y después ungüento, y luego la vende. Salí a la cocina a cenar algo, pero encontré a mama dormida en el sofá. Me acerque y le tape con una cobija, le di un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Mama-le dije mientras apagaba la luz de la sala. Fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de leche y me fui a mi cuarto. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, y no había hecho mi tarea. Ciertamente no tenia ganas de hacerla.

Pero aun así saque mis cuadernos, pero no podía, los ejercicios no me salían, me resigne, guarde todo y apague la luz. Me acosté en mi cama, e intente dormir. Pero no podía, le di mil vueltas a mi cama, pero no pude.

Desperté y arroje el despertador al suelo, en toda la noche no pude dormir mas que 2 horas máximo. Lo bueno es que tal vez pueda dormir en clase. Lo malo es que tendré que ver a Yagami.

Me levante y fui al baño, woa, en verdad me veía terrible, tenia los ojos hinchados, y unas ojeras enormes. Con razón todo mundo me pregunta si estoy bien. Parezco un zombie. Me di una ducha para despertarme, me cambie y me fui.

Iba caminando a paso lento, estoy muerto de sueño, bostece un par de veces. Llegue a la escuela y me fui a mi salón, cuando entre, ahí estaban Yagami y ese tipo sentados. Por un momento me quede ahí parado viéndolos. En verdad Hikari ignoro todo lo que le dije.

Por un momento me vio, una mirada triste o preocupada, no se, estoy tan cansado que no noto la diferencia, no se si seria por lo de ayer o por que realmente me veo horrible o por la venda en mi mano, cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy fumando cosas, pero no, yo jamás consumiría esas porquerías.

Desvíe mi mirada, y me senté del lado contrario hasta el fondo, casi refundido en el infierno. Todavía no llegaba el profesor, así que recargue mi cabeza en el mesabanco.

-Buenos días Takaishi-

Levante mi cabeza y vi a Davis sentado, a mi lado.

-¡Rayos, te ves horrible!-dijo causando que algunos me voltearan a verme.

-gracias, en verdad me hace sentir mejor-le dije sarcásticamente. Mientras desviaba mi mirada a la ventana.

-Lamento lo de Hikari-me dijo mientras veía mi mano-oye me habían dicho que te peleaste con ese tipo, ¿pero así de fuerte fue?-dijo

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-le dije, yo no había comentado nada a nadie.

-Ken me dijo, que le contó Yolei, que le contó Cody, que le contó Izzy, que le contó Mimi, que le contó Sora, que le contó Matt, que le contó Tai-dijo Davis tratando de no perder la cuenta.

-los chismes corren rápido ¿eh?- suspire, ya me imagino el interrogatorio de Matt- Bueno no me hice esto en la pelea, solo me golpeo en la cara…

-Entonces ¿como?-me pregunto

-Me lo hice…-me quede pensando, no iba a decirle que golpee mi mano contra el suelo solo para desahogarme- en la practica de ayer-le dije, que bueno que tuve practica ayer, de lo contrario, no se me hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Ohh…bueno, ya veras como todo se arreglara-me dijo tratando de animarme-

-Tal vez sea mejor que todo se quede así-le dije

-Pero…-

-Davis, se que tratas de animarme, y te lo agradezco, pero pienso que entre mas me aleje de ella, mas pronto podré olvidarla.

-¿de verdad quieres eso?-pregunto sorprendido

-No…pero es lo mejor-le dije en tono triste-quizá algún día arregle las cosas…pero no hoy…no tengo fuerzas para nada.

En ese momento entro el profesor y las clases iniciaron, se me dificultaba mucho pues no podía escribir con mi mano lastimada. Pero por fin llego el receso.

Al entrar a la cafetería, compre mi almuerzo, vi a mis amigos y a ya saben quien en una mesa. Los vi, pero me fui a una mesa en un rincón, empecé a comer, sin muchas ganas. (Tampoco podía comer bien, parece que el destino esta en mi contra)

Constantemente volteo a verla, y me encuentro con su mirada, y ambos nos volteamos a otros lados. Supongo que ella sufre al igual que yo. Cambiando de tema.

Probablemente era el único bicho raro en la escuela. Todos estaban superfelices por las vacaciones. Hasta me sentía en la película de high school musical, todos bailando de felicidad por las vacaciones.

Pero yo no, eso de las vacaciones ni me iba ni me venia; ahora solo pienso en los felices que se ven todos, y en lo miserable que soy yo.

Espero al menos, olvidarme de esto en las vacaciones.

Perspectiva de Hikari—

Vi como nos veía, y solo se volteaba y se iba a una mesa lejos de nosotros. Desde que lo vi entrar a la escuela, se ve horrible, despeinado, con los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras y su mano derecha vendada.

Tal vez no pudo dormir, igual que yo, pero nadie se da cuenta gracias al maquillaje. Ahora que lo veo se ve tan solo, y cansado, seguro que ya no quiere ir a la playa con nosotros solo porque iré yo.

Me siento devastada por lo de ayer, llore hasta más no poder, Tai se dio cuenta, y cuando le dije que había peleado con T.K, quiso ir a golpearlo, pero luego le conté todo y solo se quedo callado.

Tal vez el dijo la verdad de Takuya, pero y si solo lo dijo por despecho, o porque le cae mal. Tengo muchas razones para creer eso, pero, si de verdad esta diciendo la verdad, entonces soy la más grande idiota del mundo.

La verdad es que no he querido averiguar, porque tengo miedo de que sea verdad y solo haya estado jugando conmigo. Me he ilusionado mucho con Takuya más que con otro chico. Aunque de alguna manera se que solo m estoy engañándome a mi misma.

De que solo empecé a salir con el porque quería olvidar a alguien.

En realidad estuve enamorada de Takeru, claro eso fue hace tanto tiempo, me di cuenta de que era algo imposible. Así que empecé a salir con otros chicos. Y bueno se me paso o eso creo.

La verdad no se si aun lo este o no, pero algo vi en ese poema que me cautivo, y por eso me gusto tanto Takuya. Y gracias eso estuve ignorando a Takeru sin darme cuenta. No se si sea cierto lo del poema o no. Pero no puedo olvidar lo de ayer, eso en lo único que pienso.

Recuerdo cada palabra que me dijo, lo recuerdo porque me miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando lo hacia.

"_Hikari el te esta mintiendo, el no escribió ese poema"_

"_¿Qué no te das cuenta Hikari?"_

"_Lo que yo veo Hikari, es que confías más en un tipo que acabas de conocer hace unas semanas, que en mí, que me conoces de toda la vida…yo quería reestablecer esta amistad…pero esta es la prueba de que no debo hacerlo…no confías en mi"_

"_yo no termine nuestras amistad…tu lo hiciste"_

Esas últimas palabras 2 palabras, no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, adiós, uno suele despedirse cuando sale de viaje, o cuando no volverán a verse en un tiempo, duele mucho, pero decirle adiós a otras cosas, duele aun mas cuando lo que se despide es una amistad, mas si es una de tantos años

No se como arreglar las cosas, por lo visto T.K no quiere arreglarlas, pues solo se la pasa evitándome. Me lo merezco, yo le hice esto a el, y se siente terrible cuando alguien te evita y te ignora… ahora lo se…

Ya se acabo el almuerzo, ya me dirijo hacia el salón, pero no veo a T.K por ningún lado. Tal vez no le importa saltarse las clases con tal de evitarme. Aunque tampoco esta Takuya.

Terminaron las clases y no vi a T.K, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones y nos juntaríamos en el departamento de Matt para irnos a la playa. Claro que nos dividiríamos en 2 carros, pero eso lo veríamos allá.

Fui a casa me arregle, y tome mi maleta que la tenia hecha desde hace días.

-¡TAI, YA VAMONOS QUE YA ES TARDE!-le grite al bruto de mi hermano. El salio y nos fuimos, y llegamos, ya estaban casi todos.

Platicamos en lo que llegaban los demás, llegaron algunos, solo faltaba T.K, sabia que no querría venir por mi culpa.

-Bueno mi hermano ya se tardo bastante-dijo Matt viendo su reloj.

-Se habrá retrasado ¿no?-dijo Sora que estaba parada a un lado de el.

-Bueno esperaremos un rato mas-dijo Matt a lo que todos se desesperaron pues ya se querían ir.

Esperamos 15 minutos y no llego.

-Bueno, parece que ya no va a venir-dijo Matt seriamente y luego la cambio por una sonrisa-lo que significa que voy a revelar su secreto.

Todos nos quedamos viéndolo, ¿un secreto? Me pregunte a mi misma.

-un secreto-dijo Davis-¿y que esperas para decirlo?-dijo desesperado, a decir verdad yo también tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno sucede que T.K, puede escribi- mmm-no pudo terminar pues le habían cubierto la boca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca!-era T.K que había llegado por detrás, debió haber sido muy rápido porque no lo vi llegar. Pero luego note algo inusual.

-Oye tus eres el que llego tarde-dijo Matt quitándose la mano de T.K- ¡¿Pero que te paso?!-dijo Matt viéndolo, estaba todo golpeado, tenia un pañuelo en su nariz, el golpe de ayer ahora estaba acompañado con otros 2, en la otra mejilla y en su labio inferior. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de preguntarle, el se giro a mi y me vio.

-Solo me tope con un imbecil en la escuela…es todo-mientras se sostenía de la pared. Todos empezaron a preguntarle, como, cuando, y quien era ese imbecil. Pero el solo se quedaba callado.

-Bueno bueno, ya cállense y suban todo a los carros-dijo Matt mientras metía sus maletas a la camioneta de su padre-¿seguro que estas bien?-le dijo ya mas alejado.

-Ahora lo estaré-dijo mientras se subía al carro.

Los padres de mi Mimi venían en otra camioneta. Los chicos se fueron con Matt y las chicas nos fuimos con Mimi.

Así empezó este largo viaje.

--Perspectiva de Takeru--

Ya llevábamos 3 horas de viaje, los chicos se entretenían hablando de un montón de cosas. Pero Cody, Izzy y ken se habian quedado dormidos.

Nos paramos en una gasolinera para comprar, e ir al baño.

-¡Un baño por fin!- gritaron Tai y Davis al mismo tiempo y salían corriendo a los baños. Todos fuimos al baño y compramos algunas cosas para el camino. Yo fui el primero en terminar de comprar y me fui a la camioneta a esperar. Había logrado dormir un rato antes de llegar a la gasolinera, pero me despertaba constantemente.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, ese imbecil de Takuya me agarro desprevenido.

--Flash Back—

Yo iba caminando hacia el salón por el pasillo, cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y me jalaba hacia el patio de la escuela…eran los tontos amigos de Takuya. Que me tenían agarrado de ambos lados

-Vaya pero miren quien esta aquí-dijo Takuya

-No te hagas el tonto, tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí-le dije tratando de safarme-

-¿para que te digo que no?-dijo en tono burlón-solo quería agradecerte, gracias a lo que hiciste, me dejaste el camino libre, ahora nada me impide estar con ella.

-¡MALDITO!-le grite forcejeando más fuerte-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-no tienes derecho a decir eso-me dijo- ya no eres nada de Hikari…pero si te sirve de algo, fui un gran consuelo para ella-dijo haciéndome rabiar- así es, gracias a ti, Hikari vino a mis brazos llorando- dijo mientras se acercaba-ahora, vas a pagar por lo de ayer-dijo mientras soltaba un puñetazo dándole a mi estomago, sacándome el aire, y me retorcí del dolor dejándome caer.

-agarrenlo-dijo Takuya- no quiero que te acerques a Hikari-dijo mientras soltaba otro golpe dándome en mi cara. Me golpeo varias veces. Yo ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndome.

-¡oye déjalo en paz!-grito un chico que venia corriendo de otra dirección, era kouji y su hermano kouchi, mis compañeros del equipo de baloncesto.

Empezaron a golpearlos, me pare como pude y empecé a pelear, hasta que llegaron unos maestros y nos detuvieron. Me llevaron a la enfermería y después a la oficina del director y nos castigaron haciéndonos quedar hasta tarde.

-Gracias por ayudarme-les dije con una bolsa de hielo en mi cara, y un pañuelo en mi nariz-lamento que se queden por mi culpa-

-esta bien, para que son los amigos-

Después de la detención, salí corriendo como pude a mi casa, ya era tarde y tenia que ir al departamento de Matt

--Fin de Flash Back—

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, me aburrí, y encendí la radio en lo que los demás regresaban de la tienda.

"eres un idiota, un imbecil enamorado"

Tiene que ser una broma, cambie la estación.

"…te das cuenta que yo, quiero estar en tu cielo como la luz del sol"-volví a cambiar la estación.

"_Me siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez…descifrando tu silencio…y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel…pero pierdo…en el intento…__Y por más que busco darte amor nunca te fijas en mí, Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…__Inalcanzable, como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible, invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde…te me has vuelto inalcanzable"_

Esa canción si que me leyó el alma, eso era exactamente lo que sentía, iba seguir escuchándola, pero vi que ya se acercaban así que la apague. El resto del viaje siguió igual de aburrido, al menos para mí. Aunque no sirvió de nada porque Matt la prendió, y no se como ni porque, pero TODAS las canciones eran de amor, en todas las estaciones…me estaba volviendo loco.

Al fin llegamos, ya eran las once de la noche, habíamos llegado tarde, porque nos paramos 3 veces a comer, y como mil veces al baño. La casa de Mimi era ENORME.

-¡Mimi tu casa es enorme!-dijo Sora

-esto no es nada, deberían ver la que tenemos en Miami-dijo Mimi

Después de sacar todo de los carros, nos fuimos a las habitaciones, Tai, Izzy, Matt y yo, dormiríamos en una. Mientras que Ken, Cody y Davis en otra. Las chicas dormirían en una sola.

Había una cama para cada uno, y un baño en la habitación, me puse mi piyama y me dormí. Por fin logre dormir después de tantos días.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, cuando desperté, todos estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-dijo Matt haciendo que todos rieran-

-cállate-le dije sentándome y empezando a desayunar.

-que, ¿no dormiste lo suficiente?-dijo Matt-porque tu humor sigue igual-

-No es la falta de sueño, es tu cara la que me pone de malas-le dije haciendo que me diera una mirada asesina.

-uuuuuhhhhhhhh-dijeron los chicos- así se hace T.K

-ahora veras-dijo mientras me tiraba su desayuno en mi cara. Haciendo que todos se callaran y se me quedaran viendo y luego empezaran a reírse.

-¡esta me las pagas!-le dije mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel y se lo estrellara en la cara. Todos estaban muertos de risa por eso.

El se quiso vengar, tomando la jarra de jugo, y aventándome el jugo, pero me agache, empapando completamente a Yolei.

-¡ESTAN MUERTOS!-nos grito-¡NADIE SE METE CON MI CABELLO!

Agarro su plato y aventó la comida a Matt, pero este se hizo a un lado dándole a Sora.

-¡YOLEI!-dijo mientras tomaba un puño de comida y se lo aventaba, dándole a Yolei, Ken y Davis. Estos no se quedaron atrás, tomaron comida, y se aventaron a Sora, quien se escondió atrás de Tai.

Tai agarro su plato y le aventó la comida, dándole a Mimi y Hikari, ellas se enfadaron y le aventaron sus postres a Tai, pero por mala puntería terminaron en la cara de Izzy.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos todos tirandonos comida unos con otros. Hasta que se acabo la comida y tuvimos que limpiar TODA la cocina.

Así pasaron 4 días, íbamos a la playa todos los días, bañándonos, jugando Voleyball, bronceándonos, fui arrastrado por mi hermano por supuesto. Ya no me dolía la mano pero aun la vendaba porque aun seguía hinchada, y los golpes solo quedaban los de mis mejillas, aunque ya no se notaba tanto.

También fuimos al pueblo que estaba cerca de la playa, a las tiendas a comprar ropa o lo que fuera. Era un pueblito muy pequeño, yo estaba sentado en una pequeña fuente, esperando por los demás, yo ya había visto las tiendas y me compre una gorra (verde por supuesto), unas camisetas y una chamarra ligera, porque en la noche hacia frío en la playa.

Me estaba desesperando, no importa hacia donde desviara mi mente, siempre terminaba en lo mismo…Hikari…no podía olvidar lo que me dijo esa vez.

_-Takeru, ¡tu no puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo!_

_- Eso no prueba nada Takeru…. ¿Por qué estas mintiendo?_

_-¡que estés enojado conmigo, no te da derecho a decir eso!_

_-¿Como hacerlo Takeru… si no me dices que pasa realmente contigo, si pasa algo malo contigo, dímelo, no soy adivina, si no me dices que pasa…no lo sabre nunca._

Empecé a sentir rabia, como es que ella no me cree…le dije la verdad, fui sincero con ella…pero ella esta cegada por ese chico. Tampoco he podido decirle lo del poema, ¡ella no me deja!...si ese tipo no estuviera nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, inclinándome, quería alejar esos pensamientos.

-¿te pasa algo?-dijo Matt apareciendo y sentándose a un lado.

-Si, me pasa todo-le dije, por primera vez quería hablarle a mi hermano de lo que me pasa. Quería que alguien me dijera que todo iba estar bien, que todo se solucionaría.

-¿quieres hablar?-me pregunto

-si-le dije-ya no aguanto.

-primero que nada, dime, ¿es verdad lo de Hikari? ¿Tu y ella ya no son?-

-si, es verdad, ya no somos amigos-le dije

-Lo único que se es que se pelearon tu y ese chico-me dijo-¿no aguantaste lo celos?

-No, jamás pelearía por algo tan egoísta como eso-le dije-fue algo mucho peor-

¿Entonces que fue?-me pregunto

-veras, yo…no se por donde empezar-le dije-es una historia muy larga.

-bueno, mientras las chicas estén en las tiendas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-me dijo riendo, lo que me hizo reír.

-Bueno, todo empezó un día, yo estaba en clase de literatura y…- le empecé a contar todo, el poema, también le conté que Hikari ni me hacia caso, lo de la cafetería, la discusión, las peleas con Takuya, y finalmente _el adiós a nuestra amistad_.

- y ella no me creyó cuando se lo dije; desde entonces ya no hablamos-le dije terminando de contar la historia-

-¿Todo por un poema?-dijo Matt

-es más complicado que eso-le dije con la cabeza gacha, el puso su mano en mi hombro-

-Tienes que decírselo-me dijo

-Lo intente, pero no me escucha-le dije

-pues inténtalo de nuevo-me dijo dando ánimos-

-No, olvídalo, ha estas alturas no me va a creer-le dije incorporándome-yo ya le advertí sobre Takuya. Allá ella si no me cree.

-Es que T.K, no entiendes, hasta que no le digas la verdad, ella seguirá estando con ese tipo-

-Créeme, que seguirá estando con el aunque se lo diga, si no me creyó cuando le dije lo que dijo ese tipo, porque piensas que me va a creer lo del poema-le dije.

-Pero, T.K., no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada- dijo Matt

-Pues no pienso hacer nada-le dije-además, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de quien es ese tipo en realidad.

-Eso puede tardar meses, hasta años-me dijo-sabes que ese tipo podría mentirle con cualquier cosa, y entre mas pase el tiempo mas le va a doler cuando se entere de la verdad, y no te perdonara por no habérselo dicho-dijo Matt como si hubiese estado en la misma situación.

-y yo le diré que fue ella quien no quiso escuchar-le dije defendiendo mi punto de vista.

-hermano, la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas con las mujeres, es echarnos la culpa y disculparnos aunque no hayamos hecho nada malo-dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros-créeme eso siempre funciona.

-Matt, no voy a disculparme hasta que ella lo haga -le dije a la vez que me paraba y cargaba las bolsas- a fin de cuentas es ella quien no quiere escuchar, yo estoy dispuesto a disculparme.

-¿Cuándo?-me pregunto mientras también se paraba

-cuando se de cuenta de todo, y deje a ese tipo.

-esta bien, haz lo que quieras-dijo-pero luego no digas que no te advertí.

Suspire, la verdad es que Matt tenia algo de razón, pero no pienso hacer nada. Bien podría hacer algo y disculparme, pero y donde queda mi dignidad.

Fuimos a buscar a los demás, ya estaba anocheciendo y teníamos que regresar a la playa. Regresamos, y estábamos en un salón donde pusieron música y se habian puesto a bailar. Mi hermano y Tai sacaron unas cervezas y empezaron a tomar, junto con Davis, Ken y Cody (aunque solo tenga 14, los demás los obligaron)

Izzy estaba con su computadora, sin prestar atención a nadie.

-Toma hermano-dijo Matt mientras me ofrecía una botella de cerveza.

-no gracias-le dije nunca había tomado, y no iba a empezar hoy-Mira nada mas como se ponen- le dije apuntando a los chicos. Tai estaba como loco saltando al ritmo de la canción. Ken tenía un habladero con Yolei quien no podía callarlo, Cody estaba bailando un poco mas calmado que Tai. Davis estaba bien tumbado junto a una maseta.

-Vamos solo será hoy, además es bueno para los males de amor-me dijo, dude en aceptarlo, pero ah que rayos, una vez en la vida no pasa nada. Tome la cerveza y empecé a beber.

- ¡Yamato ni una sola cerveza mas me oíste!-grito Sora-¡te las tengo bien contadas!-le dijo mientras se paraba en frente de el.

-Pero amor, solamente llevo 5-le dijo mi hermano-

-¡no me reproches!-le dijo sora agarrandole la oreja.

-ya, ya, ya, hare lo que digas-dijo Matt dejando su cerveza, empecé a reírme de el, y le di otro trago a mi cerveza.

-¡KEN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, YA CALLATE!-le grito Yolei a ken- ¡Y DEJA ESE CERVEZA YA!

-DAVIS ME DEBES UNA MACETA NUEVA ME OISTE!-grito Mimi enojadísima.

Definitivamente se estaba poniendo buena esta fiesta, deje mi botella vacío y tome otra, ya era mi cuarta botella.

-¡TAICHI YA DEJA DE TOMAR O SE LO DIRE A MAMA!-grito Hikari tratando de controlar a su hermano.

Ya era mi sexta botella y yo ya estaba mareándome, y empecé a bailar junto con Tai y Cody. Después de eso creo que ya no lo recordare mañana.

-Mimi baila conmigo-le mientras la jalaba y empezaba a bailar con ella. Mimi estaba confundida, pero acepto, bailamos un rato y después ya no se que pasó pero estaba bailando junto con Davis, Tai y Cody.

Perspectiva de Matt

No pensé que mi hermano pasaría las 2 botellas, pero creo que ya va en séptima. Saque mi celular y empecé a grabarlo.

-Esto no lo puedo dejar pasar por alto-dije, luego vi a Hikari que veía de manera preocupada a Tai y a mi hermano.

-Sora, necesitamos hablar todos los grandes, hay algo que tengo que decirles-le dije mientras seguía grabando a mi hermano.

Mientras ella les hablaba a Izzy, Mimi, y como pudo trajo a Tai. A Tai, lo sentamos en una silla, porque ya ni se podía ni parar. Estábamos un poco alejados para hablar más a gusto.

-¿y bien, que nos quieres decir?-dijo Sora-

-Yo quiero decir-dijo Tai

-¡tu cállate!-le dijo Mimi a Tai

-bueno todos ustedes están enterados de lo de T.K y Hikari ¿verdad?

-si-dijeron ellos

-Tenemos que hacer algo-les dije-el pobre de mi hermano anda sufriendo-

-Oye Hikari también esta sufriendo- dijo Mimi-además, que no fue el quien dijo que ya no quería que fueran amigos.

-Ohh, es verdad ustedes aun no lo saben-les dije-Bueno sucede que mi hermano…-les conté todo lo que me había contado mi hermano.

-Ohh…eso cambia las cosas-dijo Mimi mientras volteaba hacia T.K, quien estaba con un micrófono cantando en el karaoke junto con Davis. Y los demás lo veían con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos?-dijo Sora mientras le daba un zape a Tai para que no se durmiera-

-Bueno pues yo sugiero…-les conté mi plan para ver que decían.

-¿y crees que ella se de cuenta?-pregunto Izzy

-pues si no se da cuenta por lo menos suavizara las cosas-les dije- y eso hará una oportunidad para que hablen.

-¿de verdad Takeru puede escribir canciones?-pregunto Mimi

- Y cantarlas también-les dije-pero solo las canta para mostrarme el ritmo. Es muy tímido para hacerlo en público, así que ya saben el plan.

- oigan-dijo Tai- me lo pueden repetir mañana, no creo que pueda recordarlo-

Cuando regresamos a la fiesta, Hikari y Yolei estaban sentadas viendo que tanto hablaban los chicos.

-En serio, Davis, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero un buen-dijo T.K quien estaba con Davis y Ken sosteniéndose mutuamente-y a ti también, ustedes son mis hermanos-

Solté una fuerte carcajada, jamás en mi vida había visto a Takeru hacer esto, saque mi celular y empecé a grabarlos otra vez.

Así paso la noche, llevamos a los chicos a los cuartos y nos dormimos.

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

-ay, ay, ay- fue lo primero que dije, al sentir un GRAN dolor de cabeza, no recuerdo lo que es NADA.

-Jaja, supongo que ya sabes lo que es la vida-dijo una voz muy familiar- o la cruda-dijo mientras empezaba a reírse-

-¡Matt ya basta!-le grite-mientras abría los ojos y darme cuenta de que me estaba grabando, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando sentí ganas de vomitar y salí corriendo al baño, solo podía oír las risas de Matt desde el cuarto.

-No volveré a hacerte caso en mi vi-woa!-empecé a vomitar, después de eso me levante y me regrese a mi cama-

-¡ya cállense!-grito Tai desde su cama-¡que no ven que estoy crudo!

-No eres el único-dijo Matt que seguía grabando-

-¡YA DEJA DE GRABAR!-di un grito que se oyó en toda la casa-

-Bien, bien, pero ya levántate, que iremos a dar paseo en el yate de Mimi-dijo Matt guardando su celular.

-¡no, me duele la cabeza!-dije poniendo una almohada en mi cabeza-

-yo conozco un remedio muy bueno, para eso- dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y me metía al baño.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte

-este- dijo mientras me empujaba a la bañera que estaba llena de agua MUY fría-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, E-ESTA HELADA-grite- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Después de haberme duchado, en prácticamente cubitos de hielo, bajamos a desayunar, y me tome un café y como 5 alka-setzers (creo que asi se escribe) y lo de lo que sirvieron. Todos los hombres nos veíamos desvelados, y adoloridos.

-¡quien les manda andar de borrachos!-dijo Mimi

-Ya no digan nada, ya lo sabemos-dijo Tai, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Mimi-¡el yate espera!

Nos fuimos no tan temprano, ya iban a ser las 12, casi a la 1 llegamos al puerto donde nos esperaba un ENORME yate. Nos subimos, y nos paseo por el océano. Aunque no me sentía tan bien, estaba crudo (bueno ya no tanto), y luego aparte mareado.

Pero aun asi disfrute el paseo, estuvimos asi por horas, comimos y estuvimos hablando.

-¡Hombre que no se me baja la cruda!-dijo Tai-

-a T.K. tampoco y eso que se tomo 5 alkasetzers-dijo Matt

-¡con que tú fuiste el que se acabo los alkasetzers!-dijo Tai apuntándome-

-Yo… ¡me voy!-Salí corriendo al otro lado del yate. Deje de correr cuando vi que no me perseguía. Supongo que pronto volveremos, porque ya esta atardeciendo.

Entonces fue ahí cuando la vi parada en el extremo del yate, estaba viendo el atardecer, al igual que yo.

Se veía hermosa, la luz del atardecer iluminaba su piel, el viento jugaba con su cabello. Estaba sosteniéndose del barandal. Inclinada un poco hacia abajo.

_La estas perdiendo._

Escuche esa voz en mi cabeza, si esa que todo mundo suele llamar conciencia.

No, yo ya la perdí, ya no somos amigos.

_¿Vas a dejarla ir por eso?_

No tengo opción no tengo idea de que hacer.

_¿Serias capaz de sacrificar tu amistad solo para verla feliz?_

…Si…

_Pero a eso no le puedes llamar felicidad, sabes que la engaña, que le miente, que no le es sincero. Ella terminara lastimada "y tu serás el único culpable"._

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquella voz que me molestaba. Fije mi vista nuevamente en ella.

Parecía mentira que estuviéramos peleados, por un momento olvide todo, las peleas, las discusiones, las lagrimas…todo se había esfumado, dejándola solo a ella. Ahora es que me doy cuenta, que la amo y la estoy perdiendo por una tontería.

En ese momento quise olvidarme de todo, ir y gritarle al mundo lo mucho que la amo…Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles…tal vez debería hacerle caso a Yamato, y disculparme…aunque no tengo de que hacerlo…porque fue ella quien no me creyó, quien me ignoro, es ella quien esta con un tipo, que probablemente la engañara y la lastimara.

No puedo permitir eso, no puedo, tengo que buscar la forma de descubrir a ese patan…antes de que la lastime…

Estaba a punto de ir con ella, cuando sentí que el yate daba una vuelta muy brusca, haciendo que yo perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera al suelo repentinamente. Escuche un grito…esa voz… ¡era de Hikari!

Me levante y corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba hace unos momentos, no la vi, corrí y me asome para abajo y entonces la vi…sosteniéndose de un tubo que estaba un poco mas abajo. Estaba temblando del miedo y empezaba a llorar.

-¡HIKARI!-le grite-¡TOMA MI MANO!- mientras le estiraba la mano, pero aun asi, no alcanzaba a tocarla.

-¡tengo miedo!-dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella le tenia miedo al agua, no sabia nadar-¡me voy a caer!

-¡no dejare que caigas Hikari!-le grite-¡estoy aquí contigo!, ¡TOMA MI MANO!-pero Hikari se estaba resbalando-

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sus manos se soltaron, y solo vi como lentamente caía hacia el agua.

-¡HIKARI!-le grite pero antes de que me diera cuenta, yo ya había saltado al agua por ella. Busque para ver en donde estaba, pero no estaba en la superficie. Asi que tome aire y me sumergí, y la busque hasta que la vi, estaba inconciente quizá del susto, pero si estaba inconciente significa que no respiraba.

Nade lo más rápido que pude, hasta que la alcance y la tome de su cara, y junte mis labios con los suyos, le pase aire para que reaccionara. Después la tome en mis brazos, y nade a la superficie.

Al llegar a la superficie tosí agua, y respire profundamente, Hikari estaba reaccionando, y empezó a toser, y respirar agitadamente. Estaba muy asustada y se mantenía aferrada a mí.

-T.K tu…-dijo mientras respiraba profundamente, sus brazos estaban en mis hombros.

-Te dije que podías contar conmigo cuando estuvieras en peligro-le dije suavemente, mientras recargaba mi frente en la suya.

-Parece que solo te causo problemas-dijo Hikari viéndome a los ojos tanto que me perdí en ellos. Olvide todo en ese momento. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento, me perdí en sus ojos, estaba por tocar sus labios cuando…

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Están bien?!- pregunto Tai, en ese momento giramos a ver el yate que se había detenido y nos ayudaron a subir. Hikari se había ido a los brazos de su hermano llorando. Todos empezaron a preguntar que había sido eso.

-¡Oigan!, ¡¿me pueden explicar que rayos fue eso?!-les pregunte, mientras me daban una toalla.

-Bueno, es que el idiota de Tai quiso manejar el yate-dijo-Mimi

-Bien hecho Tai, ¡casi matas a tu hermana!-dijo Sora dándole un zape-

-¡No fue mi intención!-dijo Tai-

-Vamos Kari te daré una toalla-dijo Mimi mientras la llevaba adentro-

Yo empezaba a tener frío y me metí, por lo menos se me había ido la cruda con el puro susto.

Perspectiva de Matt

-Bien hecho, idiota ¡los interrumpiste!-le volvió a dar un zape Sora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Este era tu plan!?-dijo Tai

-Sssshhhh te van a oír-le tape la boca-¡por supuesto que no!, esa fue pura improvisación tuya, ¿¡que ya se te olvido que tu manejaste el yate!?

-C-claro que no-dijo Tai-bueno si, ¡pero es que estoy crudo!...o lo estaba-dijo Tai.

-Mi plan todavía no se pone en marcha-le dije-ahora, deja de hacer tonterías antes de que nos mates-le dije mientras caminaba hacia adentro.

Llegamos al puerto, y ya estaba oscureciendo, T.K y Kari se fueron a duchar. Yo fui al cuarto para encontrarme con T.K, que ya se había terminado de bañar, y se estaba vistiendo.

-Oye, T.K-le llame-

-¿si?-dijo mientras se ponía su camiseta-

-¿de casualidad te trajiste tu cuaderno?-le pregunte sin sonar sospechoso-

-¿Qué cuaderno?-pregunto

-Tú sabes, en el que escribes canciones-le dije-

-ahh… si, esta en mi mochila-dijo-¿para que lo quieres?

-Nada más quería saber si seguías escribiendo-le dije-

-ahh…bueno, no he escrito nada reciente-dijo mientras se peinaba en el baño (si se le puede llamar peinar)

-bueno, solo quería saber-le dije mientras sacaba el cuaderno de su mochila- bueno te esperamos abajo para cenar-le dije mientras salía del cuarto.

-Aja-dijo T.K-

Salí del cuarto, y baje a la mesa que estaba afuera en el porche, donde todos estaban ya cenando, solo faltaban T.K y Kari.

-¿lo trajiste?-me pregunto sora en voz baja-

-si, aquí esta-le dije mientras nos alejábamos de la mesa, y se lo mostraba-

-¡woa!-dijo Sora viendo las canciones-¿en serio T.K escribió esto?

-si, es todo un genio para esas cosas-le dije-

-¿esta también la escribió T.K?-dijo Sora viendo una canción que mi grupo había cantado el concierto pasado, a lo que solo asentí-es increíble-

Ya llegaron T.K Y Kari fuimos y cenamos, después empezamos a platicar. Después fuimos a caminar a la playa.

Tomado de la mano de Sora, caminos un rato, y platicamos otro rato, y luego nos sentamos en la arena abrazados. Estábamos hablando cuando vi a T.K parado viendo a la dirección contraria, voltee y estaba Kari parada, vi como se veían, definitivamente las cosas se habían calmado, T.K veía a Kari sin que se diera cuenta, y cuando ella volteaba el desviaba su mirada.

Ya era hora del plan, vi a Sora, quien me entendió con una mirada.

-Asegúrate de llevar a todos, y sobre todo que Hikari este ahí-le dije

-si, lo haré-dijo, le di un beso en los labios y me fui-

Me dirigí a la casa y después le grite a T.K

-¡oye T.K!-le grite, a lo que el volteo-¡quieres venir un segundo!-le grite-

Ya que el llego, nos metimos a la sala

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo viéndome-

-Quiero que cantes-le dije

-¿Qué, ahora?-me pregunto sorprendido

-si es que quiero que me muestres unas canciones que no he visto-le dije mientras lo jalaba a un salón donde se encontraba un piano-

-Pero-dijo-

-Hazlo, todos están afuera nadie te escuchara-le dije

-necesito mi cuaderno-dijo, lo saque y se lo di-¿Cuándo que fue que tu?

-No hagas tantas preguntas-le dije

-bien, bien-dijo mientras abría el cuaderno-¿Qué canción quieres ver?

-mmm…déjame ver-le dije-esta-le dije

-Pero, dijiste que era demasiado amorosa para cantarla-dijo no muy convencido-

-si es que…-me puse a pensar a ver que excusa ponía-es que le quiero cantar a Sora una canción, y, y esa es la mas romántica que has escrito-

-ahh…no estoy seguro Matt, no tengo ganas de cantar ahora dijo T.K- además, no esta terminada-dijo inseguro-

-No importa, solo quiero ver como es, recuerda que no la he escuchado-dije

-realmente no tengo ganas Matt-me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-con todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo inspiración-

-mmm…bueno…porque no piensas en lo que te inspiro cuando la escribiste-le dije animándolo-recuerda exactamente lo que pensabas cuando la escribías.

Perspectiva de Takeru

Recordar en lo que pensaba en ese momento…cerré mis ojos…y pensé en ella…sus ojos, su cabello…su labios…entonces recordé lo de esta tarde. Su cabello mojado, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios tan cerca de los míos, eso me hizo sentir inspiración de nuevo.

Tome el cuaderno, y leí la canción y las notas de piano, era una canción que había escrito hace mucho, mucho antes de que Hikari saliera con Takuya…no era las mas romántica del mundo, pero algo era algo…yo siempre suelo escribir baladas, pero Matt las transforma en canciones de rock.

Después de haberla memorizado, abrí el piano, y empecé a tocar y me perdí en la música dejándome llevar, cerré mis ojos olvidando que mi hermano estaba ahí.

_Butterfly_

_Gokigen Na Chou ni natte _

_kirameku kaze ni notte  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_

_Yokei na koto nante  
wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

_Kore ijou shareteru  
jikan wa nai_

---------(en español)----------------------------

Solamente quiero amarte,

Y todo mi calor brindarte,

Te haré olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal

Hay que dar el sentimiento

Y canda momento vivirlo

Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal

Matt disimuladamente se acerco a la puerta e hizo señas para que entraran.

Todos entraron, silenciosamente, para que T.K no se diera cuenta, Hikari fue la ultima en entrar. Y cuando vio quien cantaba se sorprendió muchísimo. No podía creer que Takeru estuviera cantando.

Perspectiva de Takeru

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow _

_kono sora ni todoku no darou _

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow _

_Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai  
_

Estaba cantando con toda mi voz, y mi inspiración, hasta juraría que me estaban escuchando.

Con el amor wow woo wow wow wow

Se puede ser y alcanzar lo mejor,

Con el amor wow wow wow wow wow

Los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no_

_nanimo nai yo no naka ja Sou sa itoshii_

_omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai  
tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa on my love_

Si tú lo deseas puedes volar,

Solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir

Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo,

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, Si quieres _

_el cielo alcanzar, y las estrellas tocar, en mi amor.  
_

Seguí tocando el piano, hasta terminar cada nota, y después oí aplausos, abrí los ojos y ahí estaban todos mis amigos y Hikari aplaudiéndome impresionados y sorprendidos. Me quede helado no supe que decir ni que hacer. Me puse todo rojo como un tomate.

Se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba porque yo no me movía.

-¡Takeru no sabia que cantabas!

-¡Linda voz Takeru!

-¡hasta lo haces mejor que Matt!-

-¡oye!-

-¡pero que escondido lo tenias!

Todos me felicitaban, la verdad me imagine que ellos cuando lo supieran se burlarían de mí. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-gracias-solo alcance a decir-

-y dime de quien es esa canción, porque esta hermosa-dijo Mimi-

-es mía-dije en voz baja-

-perdón no te oí, ¿que dijiste?-dijo Mimi-

-es mía, yo la escribí-dije lo suficiente para que me escucharan.

-¿en serio?-dijeron todos-

-si-dije- todo rojo, y agachando la cabeza-

-osea además se cantar bien, escribes bien-dijo Mimi-¡increíble!

Después de eso querían que siguiera cantando, pero yo me negué, ya estaba todo avergonzado…

Siguieron hablando, y vi que Hikari, estaba afuera sentada en el porche. Yo solo me le quedaba viendo en la puerta.

-Habla con ella-dijo Matt poniéndose a un lado de mí.

-No creo que-sentí como Matt me daba un empujón hacia ella, lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Camine lento hacia ella hasta que dar en frente de ella.

-Hola-le dije

-Hola-dijo

Nos quedamos que callados unos minutos, hasta que se decidió hablar.

-cantas muy bien Takeru-dijo-no sabia que podías cantar, ni escribir.

-g-gracias-le dije-

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?-pregunto

-porque…me daba pena-le dije tímidamente-y es un secreto entre Matt y yo…o lo era-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ella se empezó a reír.

-Es divertido como discutes con tu hermano-dijo mientras seguía riendo. Yo empecé a reírme junto con ella, no se que tenia ella que siempre me contagiaba la risa. Nos paramos de reír para quedar en otro silencio incomodo.

Pensé en todo lo que viví estos días, sin ella había sido una tortura, ya no podía seguir así.

-Lo siento-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-volvimos a repetir al mismo tiempo.

-tu primero-me dijo-

-perdóname, me comporte muy mal contigo y te grite cosas…que no debí haber dicho-le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No lo hubieras hecho, si no te hubiera ignorado…me lo merecía-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano vendada-perdóname tu a mi…si te ignore o no te preste atención…no era mi intención-

Me quede pensando mientras la veía, hace unos días no nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero todo cambio, demasiado rápido, con solo verla en peligro se me olvido todo.

-aun así creo…que me sobrepase…lo siento-le dije quedándonos otro momento en silencio.

- … entonces ¿amigos?-dijo ella dudosa-

-Los mejores-dije mientras que me acercaba a ella

Nos abrazamos, por fin después de tanto tiempo, sentía alivio…solo ella me podía hacer sentir así. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, y olí su cabello, un aroma que le pertenecía solo a ella. Ella se separo un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿y eso?-le pregunte sorprendido y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas-

-gracias por salvarme-me dijo-

-Para que son los amigos-le dije sonriéndole-

-y el beso que me diste…-dijo Hikari-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-le dije sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿estabas conciente?-le pregunte nervioso.

-estaba por perder la conciencia-dijo Hikari-pero tú me salvaste…con un beso…-dijo

-¡o-oye eso no fue un beso!-le dije-es respiración boca a boca-le dije nerviosamente. Ella solo reía.

-Solo bromeaba-dijo mientras reía-pero en serio gracias.

Yo solo le sonreí, de repente sentí una punzada en mi mejilla, puse mi mano en ella. Todavía me dolía.

-¿te duele?-dijo poniendo su mano en mi rostro-

-no es nada-le dije. Ella solo tomo mi mano y me llevo adentro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-le pregunte-

-Por hielo-dijo-es obvio que no se ha desinflamado-

-Pero ya te dije que-

-No me discutas, se te va a poner peor-dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de hielo y me la ponía-le preguntare a Mimi si tiene ungüento.

Comparado con el principio, el resto de las vacaciones fueron aburridas, pero por lo menos, tengo a Hikari…como amiga, pero la tengo. Hice mal en pelearme con ella, me deje llevar por el odio y el despecho.

Ahora me dedicare a protegerla, y a estar siempre para cuando ella me necesite. Y cuando se de cuenta de las mentiras de Takuya, yo estaré ahí para animarla, y hacerla sentir bien (y será una buena oportunidad para golpearlo).

Hasta entonces no se que pasara, pero por lo menos me siento un poco mejor.

…Continuara…


	3. La ausencia de tus labios

**Cap. 3: La ausencia de tus labios.**

Regresamos de la playa, fue una mezcla de emociones, pero finalmente estaba en casa. Llegue y vi a patamon en mi cama, no pudimos llevar a los digimons, Patamon se había ido al digimundo.

Lo salude, y me acosté en mi cama, estaba cansado por el viaje de regreso, así que me quede profundamente dormido. Todavía tenía 1 semana de vacaciones, así que podría despertarme tarde.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, desayune y me puse a ver la tele, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Hola-dije-

-Hola T.K-

-Hikari, hola-dije por segunda vez. Nos pusimos a hablar, duramos horas hablando, pero para mí el tiempo pasaba volando-

-Entonces iras a visitar a tu abuela-le dije-

-Si, aunque solo iremos mama y yo-me dijo-Tai se quedara con papa

-¿y por cuanto tiempo irán?-le pregunte

-unos 4 días-dijo-¿Por qué, me vas a extrañar?

-no lo dudes-le dije sin dudar-¿y cuando te vas?

-Mañana en la tarde-me dijo-

-ya veo-dije, mientras me paraba por un vaso con agua- ¿y tú…me vas a extrañar?-

-No lo dudes-dijo en el mismo tono que yo había dicho-

Seguimos hablando por horas, hasta que colgamos, pues ya era hora de comer…como siempre mi mama no estaba, y odio cocinar, así que me arregle y salí a comer afuera.

Fui a un restaurante, y pedí comida para llevar, no tenia ganas de estar afuera. Regrese a mi casa y comí. Tenía que lavar mi ropa, asi que saque todo lo de mi maleta y lo metí a la lavadora. Después sonó el timbre. Me levante, y abrí.

-hola T.K.-

-Hikari-dije sorprendido-no esperaba verte, pasa-nos sentamos en el sillón. Hablábamos mientras veíamos televisión, justo como era antes. Hasta que la lavadora sonó.

-¡Mi ropa! -dije mientras me paraba-

-¿quieres que te ayude?-me pregunto

-no gracias, yo puedo-le dije, pero algo andaba mal con lavadora, estaba tirando espuma de mas-que le pasa a esta cosa-dije-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo desde la sala-

-Nada-dije mientras intentaba parar la espuma, haciendo que me mojara-

-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo ella parada en la puerta-

-Yo nada solo-dije-¡rayos!, mi mama dijo que no la usara-le dije mientras presionaba algunos botones, el piso ya estaba todo lleno de espuma-

-Déjame ver-dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba detenerla, pero una de las mangueras se soltó y empezó a mojarla-¡Takeru detenla!-dijo-

-ya voy-le dije, intentando detenerla pero cuando di un paso me resbale con la espuma, llevándome a Hikari conmigo. Ella estaba debajo de mí, nos empezamos a reír, pues estábamos llenos de espuma, y todos mojados. Hasta que me perdí en sus ojos, nos quedamos así unos minutos.

Mi cuerpo no respondía las señales de mi cerebro, había dejado de oírlo, para seguir a mi corazón. Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano quitando algo de espuma, mi corazon latia tan rapido que creia que me daria un infarto, estábamos muy cerca, mis labios casi rozaban los suyos, podia sentir su respiración; pero la magia se rompió cuando la manguera se volvió loca y empezó a tirar mas agua.

Nos levantamos con mucho cuidado, aunque resbalamos de todos modos.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo ella quitándose espuma de su cabello-

-no se-le dije mientras veía la lavadora sin saber que hacer, entonces vi el enchufe-que idiota soy-me dije a mi mismo, me acerque y la desconecte.

-Takeru, recuérdame jamás acercarme a tu lavadora "_jamás"_-dijo mientras escurría su ropa-Takeru-dijo me había quedado en trance cuando la vi bien, estaba completamente empapada y tenia la ropa "muy" pegada-

-¿dijiste algo?-dije cuando reaccione-

-¿si quiera me escuchaste?-dijo tirandome algo de espuma-

-¡oye!-le dije mientras le tiraba espuma. Empezamos una pelea de espuma. Solo se oían risas en el cuarto de lavado. Hasta que nos cansamos

-te traeré una toalla-le dije saliendo de la habitación, resbalando varias veces, y ella solo reía. Le traje una toalla y algo de ropa para que se cambiara.

-Espero que tu secadora, no este igual de loca que tu lavadora-dijo saliendo del baño. Me reí, y pusimos su ropa a secar. Me fui a cambiar.

Empezamos a limpiar el desastre de la lavadora. Después, nos pusimos a ver la tele nuevamente, empezamos a ver una película que pasaban, "devuélveme mi suerte", fue una ironía, pues había una escena con la lavadora muy parecida a la de nosotros. Nos reímos mucho por esa escena.

-¿de verdad nos veíamos así?-dije sin parar de reír

-peor, que tontos nos debimos haber visto-dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla-

Claro que nos quedamos callados cuando vimos las escenas de romance. Terminamos de ver la película, ya era tarde, la ropa de Hikari ya se había secado, se cambio, y la acompañe hasta su departamento.

-Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje-le dije mientras la abrazaba-

-gracias-dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo-

-lamento lo de tu ropa-le dije aun abrazados-

-Esta bien, fue divertido-dijo y soltaba una pequeña risa, le di un beso en la frente y me separe-

-cuídate mucho-le dije-adios, sali del edificio y me fui a mi departamento.

* * *

Han pasado 3 dias desde que Hikari se fue a visitar a sus familiares, mañana regresa. Ahora ire al centro comercial con los chicos. Sali de mi departamento, eran ya las 11 de la mañana, como siempre me habia levantado tarde (hay que aprovechar que no hay escuela).

Llegue y ahí estaban, solo eramos los chicos, porque si le hubieramos dicho a las chicas solo nos tuvieran cargando bolsas. Fuimos a varias tiendas y a los videojuegos. Y luego fuimos a comer. Davis y Ken se habian quedado jugando videojuegos, Izzy estaba en una tienda de computadoras junto con Cody. Tai, Matt y yo nos quedamos en el restaurante ya que eramos los unicos con hambre.

-Hombre ya era hora-dijo Matt dirigiendose a Tai, quien traia las hamburguesas-

-¡que no ves la fila!-dijo Tai dejando la comida en la mesa- se equivocaron 3 veces de orden-

-si, si como sea-dijo Matt tomando su comida. Empezamos a comer, mientras hablabamos, yo solo me mantenia callado mientras comia.

-¿y, como van las cosas con Hikari?-dijo Matt

-Bien-le dije-somos amigos otra vez-

-¿ya te le declaraste?-dijo haciendome atragantar con la comida, a lo que me dio unas palmas en la espalda-

-¡¿estas loco?! ¡Claro que no!-le dije hastiado de que siempre moleste con eso.

-¿y que diablos esperas?-dijo

-Si, Takeru ¿Qué diablos esperas?-dijo Tai uniendose a la conversación, lo cual me sorprendio, porque era de su hermana de quien estabamos hablando.

-¿tu estas de acuerdo?-le pregunte-

-te prefiero a ti que a ese idiota-dijo Tai-

-¿Cómo es que permites que salga con el?-le pregunte-peor aun, ¿Cómo es que no lo has matado?-le dije pues sabia que Tai era muy celoso con su hermana, y que siempre solia amenazar a los chicos con los que ella salia.

-¿crees que no lo intente?-dijo terminando su hamburguesa-pero por alguna razon, no funciono, y Hikari dejo de hablarme 2 semanas-

-¡woa! Con más razon no dire nada-dije

- ¿Estas loco?- dijo Matt-tú tienes que hacer algo, ¿vas a permitir que siga con ese tipo?

-Un tipo del que esta enamorada-le corregi-

-No, un tipo del que cree que esta enamorada-dijo Matt-¿no te das cuenta?, ella cree que esta enamorada por un poema…tu poema.

-Ya lo se, pero si ella esta encantada con el, y le digo lo que siento, solo me va a rechazar-le dije.

-tienes que intentarlo-dijo mirando por todos lados la mesa- Tai, ¿Dónde estan las bebidas?

-No me pediste que trajera bebidas-dijo Tai

-¿y que no es obvio?-dijo Matt-ve por las bebidas

-¡olvidalo! yo fui por la comida te toca a ti ir-dijo Tai

-¡No!, yo pague la comida-dijo Matt

-pero yo la recogi-dijo Tai-

-¡esta bien! Yo ire-dijo Matt desesperandose y iendo por refrescos.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema-dijo Tai viendome- Matt tiene razon, tienes que decirselo.

-Por favor ya no sigas-le dije tratando de terminar la conversación.

-Por propia experiencia te digo, que si no lo haces ahora…la perderas, y no podras hacer nada después-dijo Tai seriamente-aun no es tarde, ellos no han formalizado aun-

-¿en serio?-le pregunte sorprendido-yo crei que si

-No, por alguna razon ese tipo aun no se lo ha pedido-dijo Tai limpiandose la boca con una servilleta-deberias aprovechar, dicelo antes de que sea tarde…y termines como yo.

-¿tu?-pregunte-¿pero como?

-bueno tu tienes mucha suerte…a comparado de mi-dijo mientras veia a Matt parado en una LARGA fila, dio un gran suspiro-como sabes yo estuve enamorado de Sora-dijo agachando la cabeza-y nunca se lo dije…tenia miedo de perder toda nuestra amistad…y no se como paso… pero se enamoro de Matt.

-pero-dije tratando de comprender lo que decia-

-Yo podria haberselo dicho, pero era mi mejor amigo de quien se trataba…nunca podria hacerle algo asi…si hubiese sido de cualquier otra persona…tal vez-dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza-no hagas lo mismo que yo, no te calles, tu tienes mucha suerte de que ese tipo no sea nada tuyo.

-yo…nunca habia pensado eso-le dije acomodandome en mi asiento, jamas pense que Tai hubiese vivido esa situación.

-Pues piensalo…porque no tienes idea cuanto duele…es verdad, el rechazo duele…pero no tanto como lo que yo vivi…y creeme no querras averiguarlo-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Aun asi, no podria resistir un rechazo…quiza tengas razon…quiza duela mas lo que tu dijiste, pero...no lo se. No vale el riesgo.

-Piensa que si no le dices pronto, ella formalizara su noviasgo y…volvera a pasar lo de antes, ella le dara todo su tiempo a su novio, y te olvidara a ti…entonces dime, ¿de que amistad me hablas?…eso se perdera con el tiempo si no haces algo, se pelearan una y otra vez hasta que ya no se...hasta que ya no se pueda arreglar nada, y… pierdan toda conexión-me dijo, exaltandome, no lo habia visto de esa forma. Estoy harto de esto, el amor es muy complicado.

-Esto apesta-le dije inclinandome en la silla-si le digo lo que siento probablemente me rechaze y la pierda, y si no le digo, tambien-dije desesperado.

-Es todo un lema ¿no?-dijo Tai-pero estas olvidando algo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sin mucha curiosidad.

-La posibilidad de que ella te corresponda-me dijo.

-Eso es lo que me tortura-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza despeinando mi cabello-no duermo pensando en eso.

-pues te tienes que arriesgar, porque si ella siente lo mismo, te estaras perdiendo de muchas cosas-dijo estirando los brazos.

-Deseria que ella se diera cuenta…que muero por ella, que no duermo por ella, que daria todo por estar a su lado-dije perdiendo mi vista en algun lado.

-Bueno amigo pero, no me lo digas a mi…dicelo a ella-dijo viendome directamente.

-Ojala fuera tan facil-dije viendo la gente pasar-fuera mas facil si supiera lo que ella siente. Aunque es un poco obvio teniendo novio.

-Tú no puedes saber eso con palabras…pero de que hay señales, las hay.

-¿señales?-le pregunte con curiosidad-¿Qué señales?

-bueno hay varias-dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla-si ella te ve directamente a los ojos y si queda muda…si han hablado de cómo seria si fueran pareja…si se entienden con las miradas… si se pone celosa con otras chicas… si se han estado a punto de besarse…

Uhh!-dije Me sorprendi, habia dado en el clavo, las 2 ultimas eran las mas probables-

-¿Qué?-dijo sin captar-¡¿has estado por besar a mi hermana?!-dijo haciendo que todos en el lugar se voltearan hacia nosotros.

-NO...-dije pero luego me vio con una mirada que mataba-bueno si, ¡pero no paso nada!-

-¿Cuántas veces?-me dijo con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras apretaba el puño-

-2 veces-dije (serian 3, pero la primera fue respiración boca a boca, asi que no cuenta) cerrando los ojos, esperando un golpe, pero no llego-

-¿y aun asi tienes dudas?-dijo cambiando de humor-amigo que lento eres-dijo mientras daba un suspiro- a que le temes, haslo de una buena vez.

-no te rendiras, ¿verdad?-dije dando un suspiro.

-¿sabes lo que significa perseverancia?-

-si, por desgracia-dije dando otro suspiro-

-oye el que no arriesga no gana-dijo dandome animos-tienes que arriesgarte, la vida se trata de riesgos…no puedes vivirltela pensando lo que pudo haber sido o que aun puede ser.

-no lo se…lo pensare-dije mientras veia como Matt venia con las bebidas. Matt se sento nos dio nuestras bebidas.

-¡vaya que habia gente!-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda-y, ¿encontraron de que hablar?-

-si-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo-

-¿de que?

-mujeres-dije

-amen hermano-dijo Tai. Nos reimos, después de pasar el día en el centro comercial, llegue a casa muy cansado, me sente en el sofa a ver televisión. Pero no habia mucho que ver, entonces me puse a pensar lo que hable con los chicos.

_- ¿Estas loco?…tú tienes que hacer algo, ¿vas a permitir que siga con ese tipo?_

_-Un tipo del que esta enamorada-_

_-No, un tipo del que cree que esta enamorada… ¿no te das cuenta?, ella cree que esta enamorada por un poema…tu poema__._

"_Piensa que si no le dices pronto, ella formalizara su noviasgo y…volvera a pasar lo de antes, ella le dara todo su tiempo a su novio, y te olvidara a ti…entonces dime, ¿de que amistad me hablas?…eso se perdera con el tiempo si no haces algo, se pelearan una y otra vez hasta que ya no se...hasta que ya no se pueda arreglar nada, y… pierdan toda conexión"_

_-Pero estas olvidando algo._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-La posibilidad de que ella te corresponda-_

_-"pues te tienes que arriesgar, porque si ella siente lo mismo, te estaras perdiendo de muchas cosas"…_

"_El que no arriesga no gana"_

La verdad es que una parte de mi queria gritarle a ella que la amo, y la otra me decia que no…De alguna manera ellos tienen razon, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo…miedo de perderla…ya la perdi una vez, y no quiera que eso pase de nuevo.

Tengo que estar seguro de esto para poder hacerlo, pense en ella y en las veces que estuvimos por besarnos.

_-T.K tu…-dijo mientras respiraba profundamente, sus brazos estaban en mis hombros._

_-Te dije que podías contar conmigo cuando estuvieras en peligro-le dije suavemente, mientras recargaba mi frente en la suya. _

_-Parece que solo te causo problemas-dijo Hikari viéndome a los ojos tanto que me perdí en ellos. Olvide todo en ese momento. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento, me perdí en sus ojos, estaba por tocar sus labios._

_-Oigan, ¡¿estan bien?!-_

Tambien el incidente de la lavadora.

_-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo ella parada en la puerta-_

_-Yo nada solo-dije-¡rayos!, mi mama dijo que no la usara-le dije mientras presionaba algunos botones, el piso ya estaba todo lleno de espuma-_

_-Déjame ver-dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba detenerla, pero una de las mangueras se soltó y empezó a mojarla-¡Takeru detenla!-dijo-_

_-ya voy-le dije, intentando detenerla pero cuando di un paso me resbale con la espuma, llevándome a Hikari conmigo. Ella estaba debajo de mí, nos empezamos a reír, pues estábamos llenos de espuma, y todos mojados. Hasta que me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, nos quedamos así unos minutos._

_Mi cuerpo no respondía las señales de mi cerebro, había dejado de oírlo, para seguir a mi corazón. Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano quitando algo de espuma, mi corazon latia tan rapido que creia que me daria un infarto, estábamos muy cerca, mis labios casi rozaban los suyos, podia sentir su respiración; pero la magia se rompió cuando la manguera se volvió loca y empezó a tirar mas agua._

-Esas 2 veces estuve TAN cerca de tocar tus labios-me dije a mi mismo, suspire, un gran suspiro de amor, deseaba probar sus labios una vez mas. Si yo ya habia probado sus labios, y fue un beso real.

Teniamos 12 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue en navidad, nos paramos debajo de un muerdago y nos recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

--Flash Back—

Todos nos habiamos reunido para oir cantar a Matt, era uno de sus conciertos navideños. Yo estaba algo cansado, pues me habia desvelado con mama en noche buena, me sali un rato del concierto.

Me fui y me sente en una banca, di un gran bostezo, no solo se debia a la fiesta de navidad. Habia trabajado muy duro para comprarles regalos a mis amigos. No eran cosas muy caras. Pero al menos las tenía. Todavia no se los entregaba.

-¿Estas bien?-oi que me hablaron, era Hikari que estaba en frente de mi.

-solo estoy algo cansado por la fiesta de ayer, y me sali-le dije sonriendole- ¿y tu, que haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-Fui al baño, y te vi que salias-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Gran concierto ¿no?-le dije-

-si es genial-dijo sonriendome-pero creo ya tardo demasiado, ya oscurecio-

-Por cierto, no te he dado tu regalo-le dije-

-¿Me compraste algo?-pregunto algo sorprendida-

-Si claro-le dije-a todos, por eso estoy tan cansado-le dije mientras nos parabamos.

-Yo tambien tengo algo para ti-dijo sacando un regalo. Yo tambien saque una cajita de mi chamarra.

-Toma-me dijo entregandome un regalo

-gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?

-Es tuyo-me dijo. Abri el regalo, era una gorra verde -¡woa!-exlame-¡esta increible!-era muy parecida a la que lleve al campamento al digimundo a los 8 años, excepto que era en verde y gris, y tenia mi nombre bordado "_Takeru"-¡_muchas gracias!-le dije quitandome mi gorro y probandomela-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunte-

-Perfecto-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Aquí te tengo el tuyo-le dije entregandole la cajita-espero te guste.

Lo abrio, y solo pude admirar la cara de sorpresa que tenia, era un collar, que tenia su nombre grabado y tenia el signo de su emblema.

-¡Takeru esto es!-

-Tuyo-le dije terminando su frase.

-no, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado-dijo entregandomelo.

-Nada es demadiado para ti-dije poniendome atrás de ella y poniendole el collar.

-Pero-

-Me enojare contigo si no lo usas-le dije-o ¿es que acaso no quieres mi regalo?-le dije con ojos de perrito.

Ella rio nomas de ver mi cara, suspiro y luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Tu siempre me convences de todo-me dijo aun en el abrazo, a lo que yo le correspondi- T.K, te quiero mucho.

-Yo tambien Hikari-le dije casi en susurro, ella se separo y se quedo viendo algo arriba.

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunto, yo voltee a la misma direccion, y vi una extraña ramita colgada encima de nosotros, me quede viendola unos segundos; ¡Oh RAYOS! Pense, era un "_muerdago", _abri mis ojos como platos, ¡eso significaba que teniamos que BESARNOS! Apunte hacie el muerdago.

-E-ees un m-muerdago-dije tartamudeando todo nervioso, y vi como la cara de Hikari se ponia de una normal a una de sorpresa.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo alterada-¡p-pero eso significa que-!

-¡lose!-le dije igual de alterado, nos quedamos ahí parados viendolo por unos minutos. No haciamos ni deciamos nada-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-creo…creo que debemos hacerlo-dijo un poco dudosa. ¡¿Qué?! En mi cabeza se repetieron esas palabras. Esperaba no tener que hacer eso, digo solo tengo 12 años, pienso que es muy pronto, aunque no me molestaria para nada besar a Kari. ¡Oh que rayos estoy pensando!

-¿E-estas segura?-le dije nervioso.

-si-dijo con voz firme. En ese momento me tense, mis manos empezaron a temblar, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, nos acercamos un poco, tome aire para tranquilizarme, tome su cara con una de mis manos, y nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente, hasta que finalmente juntamos nuestros labios, cerramos nuestros ojos. No podia creerlo estaba besando sus labios…sus dulces labios. Duramos asi unos segundos, y nos separamos lentamente.

No podia dejar de sonreir, ha sido el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida, sentia que mi corazon saltaba de emocion, era mi primer beso, y habia sido con Hikari Yagami. No se mucho del amor, lo unico que se es que fue maravilloso ese beso.

-Hikari, feliz navidad-

--Fin de Flash Back--

Si, ese fue el momento en el que mas me he quedado sin aliento, yo no sabía entonces que estaba enamorado, ahora lo se. Quiero sentir de nuevo sus labios, quiero poder abrazarla y decirle que la amo y que siempre estare ahí para protegerla.

¡Pero que tonto he sido!, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mientras un tipo la engaña y la lastima. ¡Tengo que decirselo!, tengo que decirle que la amo…

Saque mi celular de mi pantalón y escribi un mensaje:

_Hikari…te extraño_

Espere unos segundos y el celular sono:

"_Tambien yo"_

Volvi a escribir un mensaje, y lo envie.

"_Oye Hikari, tengo algo _

_que decirte…"_

Despues de unos segundos volvio a sonar.

"_Dimelo"_

Volvi a escribir un último mensaje.

"_Te lo dire cuando vuelvas"_

Nos estuvimos mensajeando un rato, pero luego nos despedimos y me fui a domir, ya era muy tarde. Me acoste en mi cama y mande un ultimo mensaje de texto.

"_Dulces sueños mi dulce Hikari"_

Luego de eso me quede profundamente dormido y ya no supe mas.

…_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Hello everybody!, fue un cap. corto no creen?, comparado con el 2 es una cochinadita non!, bueno, diganme que piensan!

gente, que piensan?, please no se vayan sin un review! o a algo xD. Debo decir que este fic no es nada largo jeje, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Bye!


	4. Gritos de desesperanza

Cap. 4: Gritos de desesperanza

Esta mañana me levante, hoy es el gran día, hoy finalmente le confesare a Hikari mis sentimientos. Espero no parecer un idiota o algo así. Desayune y me fui a mi cuarto, abrí mi armario y empecé a buscar ropa, tenia que escoger la mejor que tuviera, me decidí por una camisa verde manga larga con rayas blancas, y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Después me metí a bañar, salí y me cambie, me puse loción y mi collar favorito, que decia Takeru (me lo habían obsequiado mis abuelos de Francia), siempre lo usaba en sucesos importantes, es mi collar favorito. Hoy no usare gorra por supuesto.

Luego de alistarme me supe a ensayar en el espejo lo que iba a decir, a lo que Patamon solo me veía extrañado.

-Hikari desde hace mucho que yo…no así no…Hikari quisiera que tu y yo…no así tampoco-dije mientras daba vueltas por todo mi cuarto.

-Tranquilízate T.K todo saldrá bien-dijo Patamon

-Eso espero Patamon, estoy apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios-le dije dando vueltas y vueltas en mi habitación- ¿y si me trabo?, o ¿si ella me rechaza?...no se que decirle exactamente…

-Cálmate, solo dile lo que sientes…dijo poniéndose en mi brazos-no te pongas nervioso, dile cuanto la amas, y, no te vayas a arrepentir por favor.

-Seria más fácil si no tuviera que verla a los ojos-le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-Dile ahora que puedes, y espera lo mejor-dijo Patamon dándome apoyo.

-Muchas gracias Patamon-le dije acariciándolo-tu siempre estas ahí apoyándome, eres un gran amigo…pase unas horas en casa hasta que vi que ya eran ya las 4:20 Ya era tarde. Ella llegaría a las 4:30 a la estación de trenes

Salí de mi casa, y me encamine a la estación de trenes, compre una rosa en el camino, y mientras caminaba solo pensaba en lo que podría pasar si ella me correspondía.

Pensaba en su cabello, sus ojos, su piel…sus labios que tanto deseo probar justo como lo había hecho antes. Camine y pude divisar la estación no muy lejos de mi, ya me había retrasado eran ya las 4:45.

Empecé a correr por lo tarde que era, llegue y empecé a buscarla, me tomo un rato porque había mucha gente. Vi a Tai y su mama sentados en una banca, ella ya había llegado. Mire para todos lados, pero no la hallaba…volví a voltear a todos lados…hasta que oí algo.

-…entonces Hikari, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me gire para ver a Hikari con Takuya, No…no, no por favor no, pensé mientras los veía desde lejos.

-¡claro que si!-dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos…a los brazos de otro hombre…mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla… _se estaba besando con Takuya_

Deje caer la rosa que traía en mis manos, ya era tarde, ella estaba en los brazos de otro…empecé a sentir como las lagrimas salían sin parar…apreté mi mano con todas mis fuerzas aguantando el dolor me gire y corrí…corrí lo mas que pude, me aleje de ese lugar.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Hikari—

Por fin había llegado de mi viaje hace unos minutos, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Takuya ahí, mi hermano y mi mama se fueron a sentar, mientras yo hablaba con Takuya. Lo que no me esperaba es que me pidiera que fuera su novia, ¡por fin! Creí que nunca me lo pediría.

Por supuesto que le dije que si, después de eso me beso, a pesar de que estaba feliz, no sentí mucho cuando me beso, era muy vacío, nos separamos y nos fuimos a la cafetería de la estación.

Empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas, y comimos. Estábamos hablando de la poesía y de lo mucho que me gustaba como escribía, aunque el no se veía muy contento. Lo ignore y seguí insistiendo. Hasta que se harto.

-¡ya basta!-exclamo hastiado- ¡la verdad es que yo jamás escribiría esas tonterías!

-¿Qué?-pregunte totalmente confundida-pero tu dijiste-

-Jamás escribiría esas cosas, ese tonto poema se lo copie a Takaishi-dijo parándose.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿DE TAKERU?!-grite parándome completamente sorprendida. Pero claro, si el escribía canciones, poemas no serian ningún problema -entonces el tenia razón…

-Vaya sorpresa-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-siempre hablando de el ¿no?

-¿¡entonces me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo!?-le pregunte completamente enfurecida.

-pues yo…-dijo

-No puedo creerlo, eres exactamente a como pensaba antes-le dije mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas del coraje-debí haberle hecho caso a Takeru, ¡no eres mas que un cretino!-le dije mientras me alejaba de el- y por si no quedo claro, ¡terminamos!-le dije mientras me disponía a salir de ahí, era extraño apenas llevábamos máximo media hora de noviazgo y ya se había acabado.

-Espera, tu no vas a hacerme esto-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-¡suéltame!-le dije mientras forcejeaba.

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA, IMBECIL!-grito Tai dándole un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole caer-no sabes cuanto desee hacer esto-dijo mi hermano-si te vuelves a cercar a mi hermana, ¡te juro que no vivirás para contarlo!-dijo Tai queriéndolo golpear nuevamente.

-Vámonos Tai, no vale la pena-le dije derramando lagrimas, salimos de ahí y fuimos a la casa a dejar las cosas. Pero después me acompaño al parque, donde estuvimos hablando por horas.

-…y dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo mintiéndome?-le pregunte a mi hermano, sabia que el lo sabia, el sabia todo acerca de los chicos con que salía-

-desde siempre-me dijo

-Fui una estupida-dije poniendo una mano en mi cara-nunca debí salir con el-mi hermano solo me abrazo consolándome, tratando de hacerme sentir bien-Le debo una GRAN disculpa a Takeru-le dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

* * *

-- Perspectiva de Takeru--

Corría tan rápido que no sabía hacia donde me dirigía, corrí un par de cuadras, y después solo sentí un gran golpe. Me habían arrollado, yo estaba en el suelo, aunque solo tenía unos rasguños.

-¡T.K!-escuche como me gritaban, era la voz de mi hermano, solo escuchaba como le gritaba al conductor-¡que te pasa imbecil, pudiste matarlo!

Me senté en el suelo, me dolía mucho la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, vi como la gente se acercaba y me hacían preguntas, había mucho ruido, Sora se acercaba corriendo, yo solo veía como pasaba todo lentamente, me desespere por el ruido, la gente, los gritos, todo se me junto en ese momento.

-¡DEJENME TODOS!-grite mientras me paraba y empezaba a correr, alejándome de todo. Quería desaparecer, no quería ver a nadie.

-¡T.K!-escuche como me gritaban, pero lo ignore y seguí corriendo, necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

-¡eso es!-me dije a mi mismo, corrí todavía mas rápido, me dirigí a mi apartamento. Llegue y abrí mi departamento, estaba muy mareado por el golpe, lo ignore y entre a mi habitación y vi a Patamon allí.

-¡T.K! ¿Qué te paso?-me pregunto viéndome, pues estaba todo sucio, y tenia algunos rasguños en mi cara, y tenia lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Patamon-dije con un nudo en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar-vamos al digimundo-le dije con la voz entrecortada. El no hizo preguntas, ni dijo nada-necesito alejarme.

-Entonces vamos-dijo poniéndose en mi cabeza. Yo fui a mi escritorio y saque mi digivice, y prendí la computadora.

-Puerta al digimundo ¡ábrete!-dije mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla, después lo atravesé, y aparecimos en el digimundo. Empecé a caminar si ver hacia donde me dirigía. Camine durante horas atravesando por diferentes zonas.

Hasta que ya no pude más y caí rendido, aun después de tanto tiempo seguía llorando.

-T.K ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Patamon. Yo tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, aunque me dolía la cabeza, era mas insoportable el dolor de mi corazón.

-yo…la perdí…-dije entrecortado-…perdí a Hikari…y esta vez, ya no puedo hacer nada…-le dije mientras trataba de controlarme.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo patamon a mi lado-se que nada de lo que te diga te hará sentir mejor, pero voy estar contigo acompañándote siempre.

-gracias amigo-

Empezó a llover, pero no me moleste en protegerme, no quería, lo único que quiero ahora es…sacarme este dolor. Ahí estaba bajo la lluvia empapado, con mucho frío, sentado en el suelo recargando mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Matt—

-¡No aparece!-dije desesperado, Takeru había desaparecido, y estaba lastimado. Ya llevaba 4 horas sin aparecer, y ya había anochecido

-tranquilo, quizás este con tu mama-me dijo Sora

-no, ya le marque y dijo que no lo ha visto-le dije intentando marcar al celular de Takeru, pero no contestaba- ah ¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué se habrá ido así?

-No lo se, pero tal vez debamos esperar en el apartamento, quizás vuelva ahí-dijo Sora-

-bueno tal vez-

-hola chicos-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas, voltee y eran Tai y Hikari, quien se veía un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al vernos las caras.

-¿Y T.K?-pregunto de repente Hikari. Sora y yo nos volteamos a ver mutuamente. Entonces ellos notaron que algo andaba mal.

-¿sucedió algo malo?-pregunto Tai nuevamente.

-Es T.K-dije tristemente, a lo que ellos se alarmaron.

-¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿En donde esta?!-pregunto Hikari alarmada.

-_El…desapareció_-

* * *

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

Han pasado 2 días desde que desaparecí, ahora sigo caminando en el digimundo con Patamon a mi lado. Siento que ya no tengo fuerzas, siento hambre, sed, la cabeza me esta matando, mis ropas están sucias, tengo mas heridas de las que tenia antes de venir… caí al suelo boca abajo…estaba llegando a mis limites...pero aun así yo seguía intentando. Mi digivice se salio de mi pantalón, pero no lo recogí.

-T.K, pienso que ya deberíamos regresar-dijo Patamon, pero ignore lo que dijo y seguía arrastrándome en el suelo…estaba por oscurecer ya, pronto se cumpliría el tercer día de desaparecido.

Como pude me volví a levantar, y me di cuenta de que había llegado en un especie de acantilado, no era muy alto, el terreno estaba muy inclinado, me acerque lentamente para ver. Apreté mis dientes con todas mis fuerzas, ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo más.

A pesar de haber pasado 2 días, no podía dejar de llorar, así he estado, intentando desahogarme. Pero la tristeza no se va. Las imágenes venían a mi constantemente, Hikari en los brazos de otro besándose…y yo viéndolos desde lejos.

Me pare en la orilla y grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el dolor seguía ahí, no desaparecía…no podía hacer nada, ni si quiera llorar me hacia sentir mejor. Caí de rodillas de nuevo al suelo tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, llorando.

-¡¡¡PORQUE!!!-volví a gritar-¿¡Porque me tenia que enamorar, porque tenia que ser justo ella!?-grite sin que las lagrimas cesaran. Seguí por unos minutos mas llorando.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos-dijo Patamon poniéndose a la altura de mi cara-todos deben de estar preocupados.-En eso tenia razón, seguramente Matt debe estar muy preocupado.

-Si-dije parándome torpemente por la falta de energía, pero pise en un lugar muy débil y sentí como rodaba y caía de ese lugar.

-¡T.K!-grito patamon volando hacia donde yo estaba. Me había golpeado la cabeza y estaba empezando a perder la conciencia. Sabia que necesitaba ayudada, pero no tenia nada con que comunicarme.

-…Matt…-dije a la vez que perdía la conciencia.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Matt—

Yo estaba en casa de mi mama, ella estaba muy angustiada, y se quedaba todo el día en casa por si mi hermano aparecía. Estaba hablando con Izzy por teléfono, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar el digivice. Lo saque de mi bolsillo, y no dejaba de sonar y una luz verde parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-Ay no-dije debe estar en peligro, ¡debe estar en el digimundo, como no se me ocurrió antes!-Izzy voy para tu casa ahora-le dije mientras colgaba.

Salí corriendo del apartamento, eran las 9:00 de la noche, hasta ahora habíamos hecho todo por encontrarlo, habíamos llamado a la policía, le dimos la vuelta a Odiaba miles de veces y no lo hayamos, pero claro, probablemente este en el digimundo.

Llegue a la casa de Izzy disculpándome por la hora, entramos en su habitación.

-¿¡Izzy hay alguna posibilidad de que T.K este en el digimundo!?-le pregunte de la nada, sorprendiéndolo.

-Puede ser, podemos abrir la puerta cuando queramos-dijo pensando las cosas-¿crees que esta allá?

-¡claro que si!-le dije enseñándole el digivice-mira esto.

Estuvimos hablando, mientras el tecleaba algo en su computadora.

-Si, hay una puerta abierta al digimundo-dijo mientras veía su pantalla- es probable que sea el.

-Abre la puerta-le dije parándome en frente de la computadora.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¿Piensas ir tu solo ahora?-dijo

-Por supuesto, mi hermano puede estar en peligro, tengo que ir-le dije completamente decidido. El accedió y abrió la puerta.

-Contacta a Gabumon y lo mandas conmigo-le dije mientras apuntaba el digivice a la pantalla y me iba.

Al llegar estaba muy oscuro no había ni una sola luz, lo único bueno es que traía una linterna, lo único que se me ocurrió traer. Empecé a caminar guiándome por el digivice, era un camino muy largo y difícil ya que era de noche.

-Serias más fácil si tuviera a Gabumon-me dije a mi mismo. Después de varias horas caminando, ya estaba cansándome. Me canse y me senté, no podía dar ni un paso mas-no puedo creer que Takeru haya caminado hasta acá.

Descansé un rato y luego regrese a buscarlo de nuevo. Aun faltaba para llegar a donde el digivice me marcaba, pero no me iba a rendir, ya iba a medio camino. Cada vez se me dificultaba mas, el terreno se hacia mas rocoso, sentí que subía hacia algún lado, pero con la linterna que llevaba era imposible ver el camino, era muy pequeña.

Después, escuche algunos ruidos atrás de mi, espero que no sean digimons, porque no tengo nada con que defenderme. Apresure el paso pero aun así, ese ruido se hacia mas fuerte. Empecé a correr pensando que era un digimon malo.

-¡Matt espera!-escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y me gire para ver una figura oscura corriendo atrás de mí. Esa voz se me hacia conocida.

-¡¿Garurumon?!-pregunte sorprendido al darme cuenta de quien venia corriendo era nada mas y nada menos que mi compañero digimon. Se acerco a mi y lo acaricie-gracias a Dios eres tu, creí que eras un digimon maligno o algo así.

-Izzy me contacto y me dijo que T.k se había perdido, y que necesitabas mi ayuda-dijo, es verdad ¡T.K!, se me había olvidado con el susto que me dio Garurumon-sube.

Yo obedecí y me subí, y le indique la dirección, empezó a correr en esa dirección, íbamos muy rápido así que adelantamos mucho camino. Seguimos así, hasta que note que algo andaba mal.

-¡espera!-le dije mientras el se detenía-la señal dice que aquí esta T.k…pero no lo veo por ningún lado-dije volteando para todos lados-¡maldición!-grite mirando hacia abajo.

Vi algo tirado en el suelo, me baje de garurumon y me agache para recogerlo.

-¡es el digivice de T.K!-grite tomándolo en mis manos-¡pero que habrá pasado!-grite asustado, nos pusimos a buscar a los alrededores, pero nada, estaba a punto de buscar a otra dirección cuando escuche una voz.

Se oía a lo lejos, como si fuera un eco.

-¡vamos T.K despierta!-grito una voz muy conocida. Corrí hacia donde venia esa voz, y luego vi una GRAN bajada. El terreno estaba muy inclinado, por suerte me detuve antes o hubiese caído.

Voltee hacia abajo, y divise dos figuras, una volaba a lado de la otra, que estaba en el suelo sin moverse. Apunte la linterna hacia las figuras.

-¡ay Dios!-grite sorprendido-¡T.k!-grite mientras bajaba cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba el. Estaba boca abajo.

-por favor no-dije pensando lo peor, tomándole el pulso, di un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba con vida. Lo voltee para verlo, me sorprendí muchísimo, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo, había sangre seca en su cara, tenia los labios secos, y unas ojeras en sus ojos.

-T.K-le llame moviéndole delicadamente-T.K despierta-le dije sin dejar de moverlo. Se movió un poco, y di un quejido.

-¿Matt?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos viéndome, pero su expresión era muy triste.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien-dije acomodándolo en el suelo-T.K ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?-dije viéndolo, con sus ropas sucias y manchadas de sangre y algo rasgadas-¿Por qué te fuiste así?, pudo haberte pasado algo con el golpe-

-Quería estar solo...-dijo mientras se intentaba limpiar la sangre.

-¡¿y no podías encerrarte en tu cuarto como un adolescente normal?!

-No entiendes, no quería ver a nadie…-dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte sin entender nada.

-Porque, eso me hace daño-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Me acerque mucho a Hikari…y ahora tengo el corazón roto-dijo aguantando las lagrimas. Fue ahí cuando entendí todo.

-Hikari y ese chico-

-si-dijo sin dejarme terminar la oración. Me quede en silencio, no sabia que decir, parte de esto es mi culpa.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho que te le declararas-le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-no lo hice, pero de todos modos es mi culpa, yo si debí habérselo dicho…pero mucho antes-dijo agachando la cabeza-me di cuenta muy tarde-dijo con voz entrecortada-ahora ya no se lo podré decir nunca.

No tenia idea de que decirle por el momento.

-Tienes que seguir Takeru-le dije mientras me paraba-tienes que seguir con tu vida, no puedes detenerla quedándote aquí sufriendo…y esperando que las cosas mejoren por si solas.

-no puedo…ya no tengo fuerzas para nada…no tengo fuerzas para luchar…ni si quiera para levantarme-dijo

-entonces, tendré que cargarte, como cuando éramos niños-le dije mientras tomaba su cuerpo y lo cargaba en mi espalda y empezaba a subir por el terreno.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Takeru…se que a veces las cosas son muy difíciles-le dije mientras seguía escalando-pero no podemos rendirnos solo por eso-le dije mientras resbalaba y seguía escalando- imagínate que hubiera pasado, si nos hubiéramos rendido la primera vez que llegamos a el digimundo-le dije tratando de darle ánimos-probablemente no seguiríamos aquí…cuando las cosas son difíciles, no podemos rendirnos…y mas si se trata de las personas que amamos-le dije casi llegando hasta arriba.

-Si yo no hubiera luchado por Sora, ¿crees estuviéramos juntos?…-le dije para que pensara y dejara de llorar-yo tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para estar con ella-le dije llegando hasta arriba-y ahora estamos juntos y somos muy felices…-le dije poniéndolo en el suelo-pero solo paso esto porque no me rendí…tu tampoco lo hagas…si amas a Hikari, entonces lucha por ella.

Parecía que había escuchado algo de lo que dije por que se quedaba viendo con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando.

-No pierdas la esperanza-le dije sorprendiéndole, pues siempre era el quien solía decir eso-después de todo, ese es tu emblema…_**hazlo brillar**_-le dije mientras nos subíamos Garurumon para buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-Oye Matt-dijo débilmente, a lo que yo solo gire para verlo-gracias, eres el mejor hermano.

-lose-le dije con una sonrisa mientras nos bajábamos de Garurumon, y nos tiramos en el suelo para dormir. Estaba muy cansado, había caminado horas, las piernas me dolían demasiado…no me sentía así desde las aventuras del digimundo. Cerré mis ojos y me quede bien dormido.

* * *

Perspectiva de Takeru.

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Matt me encontró. Me siento terrible, mi cuerpo esta todo adolorido, como cuando uno hace mucho ejercicio, y además tengo heridas por todo mi cuerpo. Emocionalmente hablando sigo igual, aunque lo dijo Matt me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Tenía la cabeza **muy** adolorida, primero me arrollaron y me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, bueno eso no fue tan grave, pero ayer que caí de ese lugar tan alto, me golpee la cabeza con una roca y me desangro la cabeza, ahora no aguanto el dolor, y estoy todo manchado de sangre en la cara.

Ahora Matt y yo caminos hacia el portal, claro con ayuda de el. Garurumon perdió energía y regreso a ser Gabumon, por eso ahora caminamos, todavía queda mucho camino.

Nos paramos a descansar, patamon y Gabumon trajeron algo de fruta de unos árboles. Comimos pero nos quedamos descansando otro rato. Me sentía terrible, no podía alejarla de mis pensamientos…me quede viendo al horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-Takeru-escuche que Matt me llamaba, voltee y vi su mirada de preocupación. Suspire, si el esta preocupado, ya me imagino la cara de mi mama y de mis amigos cuando regrese, y la de Hikari…rayos, no se como voy a explicarles todo-¿estas bien?-pregunto.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no tenia deseos de hablar, ni de hacer nada, en particular no quería sentir ya nada. Para que estos sentimientos, si terminamos sufriendo.

Ya no tengo esperanza, ya no creo en el mañana…ya no creo que las cosas estarán bien…he perdido lo que mas me caracterizaba…mi esperanza…todos tienen esperanza, excepto yo…la persona que mas la representaba…ahora esa esperanza ya no existe.

Ahora lo que pienso hacer es…olvidarme de ella, la sacare de mi vida…ella ya tiene a quien querer…ella ya no me necesita mas…ella será feliz con la persona que eligió…y yo haré lo mismo, tratare de vivir sin ella. No importa lo que implique…debo intentarlo.

Matt y yo seguimos caminando por horas, y luego vi que oscurecía de nuevo. Según el digivice pronto llegaríamos; ahora yo caminaba por mi mismo, había recuperado algo de fuerzas al comer.

Note que en mi digivice aparecieron algunas luces de colores que se acercaban a nosotros. Seguramente los demás habían venido a buscarme. Ya estábamos por llegar. Ya podía divisar la puerta y vi a todos ahí parados, parecían que hablaban o discutían.

Nosotros seguíamos caminando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de nosotros, voltearon y corrieron hacia nosotros. Me abrazaron y empezaron a hacerme millones de preguntas, tantas que la cabeza me daba vueltas con tanto ruido. No respondí ninguna, solo me quedaba callado con la mirada perdida. Hasta que escuche una voz.

-¡TAKERU!-escuche a Hikari mientras ella se acercaba corriendo y me abrazaba-¡Takeru estas bien!-yo no le correspondí, me quede ahí parado, ya no quería llorar, pero de solo tenerle cerca, me recordaba todo lo que había pasado, apreté mis manos con fuerza-¡Dios mira ese golpe!-dijo pasando su mano por mi rostro, yo moví mi rostro para que no lo tocara, la vi con frialdad y con desprecio, la aleje de mí y le pase por un lado empezando a caminar rápido.

-Pero Takeru-dijo Hikari totalmente confundida. Yo solo seguí caminando mientras derramaba otra lágrima, apunte mi digivice y regrese al mundo real. Llegue y después de unos segundos los demás regresaron.

Matt me llevo a casa donde mi madre esperaba muy angustiada, después de abrazarme y bombardearme con preguntas tome un baño, comí y me fui a dormir quedándome profundamente dormido.

* * *

Desperté y me sentía peor, me dolía la cabeza, tenia mucho calor, y a la vez mucho frío.

-vaya, hasta que despiertas-dijo una voz en seguida de mi-ya me estaba asustando.

-Matt-dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama-¿Qué horas es?

-Son las 4 de la tarde-dijo viendo su reloj-parece que rompiste un record-dijo, mientras me intentaba levantar-Ni si quiera lo pienses-dijo Matt deteniéndome- el doctor dijo que no debes esforzarte mucho estos días.

-¿doctor? ¿Qué doctor?-pregunte no recuerdo que ningún doctor me revisara-

-Mi mama llamo un doctor y te reviso mientras dormías, dijo que tienes un fuerte resfriado, y estas algo anémico por la falta de alimento-dijo mientras me pasaba una bandeja de comida-también te reviso los golpes y dijo que no eran tan graves, pero que los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos y no debes hacer esfuerzos-Me revise y note que tenía varias banditas por todo mi cuerpo y en el golpe de la cabeza también.

-Woa, y yo que crei que no podría estar peor-dije en tono sarcástico, empecé a comer, y cuando termine note que estaba la tele en mi cuarto- ¿Qué hace la tele aquí?

-mama me pidió que la moviera aquí, dijo que no debes moverte mucho y la puse aquí para que no te aburras-dijo mientras tomaba el control y la prendía.

-Gracias, pero, creo que no tengo ganas de verla-le dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza en mis manos, en serio me dolía la cabeza, empecé a respirar agitadamente por la fiebre, me recosté y cerré mis ojos.

-Toma estas son tus medicinas mama las compro en la mañana-dijo sacando unas cajitas de una bolsa. Estas son tus vitaminas-dijo mostrándome unas frasquitos.

-Yo no tomo vitaminas-dije confundido, poniendo mi brazo recargado en mi frente.

-Pues ahora lo harás-dijo sacando otras 2 cajitas-estas son para el dolor. Y estas son para tu resfriado.

-¿no son muchas?-pregunte viéndolas las cajas-

-Bueno, ¿que esperabas?, te desapareciste 3 días, sin comer y herido, esto es poco, considerando que pudieron haberte pasado muchas cosas peores-dijo con una mirada seria, el tenia razón y estaba en todo el derecho de regañarme.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-dije mientras agachaba la cabeza- debí haberme quedado aquí…creo que solo soy una molestia-dije dando un gran suspiro.

-No lo eres, Takeru eres mi hermano, ¿Cómo podrías ser una molestia?, siempre nos preocuparemos por ti porque te queremos-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro-y no dudes que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte; aunque seamos una familia separada, siempre nos querremos.

-Gracias Matt-

Después de eso llego Sora para visitarnos, y nos quedamos viendo la televisión mientras hablábamos. Yo ya me estaba sintiendo mal otra vez. El doctor vino para revisarme otra vez.

Y me inyecto porque mi fiebre aumento, pero empecé a sentir mucho sueño, pues ya me había tomado la medicina hace unas horas. De seguro era el efecto de la medicina, dos pastillas y una inyección, estaba bien drogado.

Pero no quería dormir, había dormido casi todo el día, mi mama no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo, Matt se había ido a la sala junto con Sora. Estaba solo en mi cuarto, patamon me había cuidado toda la noche y estaba durmiendo en la sala.

No estaba haciendo nada, ya eran casi las 7:30, apague la televisión, no había nada que ver, solo novelas de las que ve mi mama. Me quede un rato pensando. Y ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo idea de que hacer ni que decir, todavía siento que mi corazón llora, no puedo detener estas lagrimas.

Cerré mis ojos, y seque mis lagrimas, de nada sirve llorar, eso no arreglara las cosas, eso no cambiara nada. Escuche que alguien abría la puerta, pero no abrí los ojos, de seguro eran Matt y Sora. Ahora estoy empezando a sentir más cansancio, estaba todo atarantado.

-Takeru-escuche una voz que me llamaba, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de Hikari. Quien se veía muy preocupada. No le respondí, solo me le quede viendo de manera muy fría. Lo único que transmitían mis ojos ahora era dolor. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta cuando vio mi mirada, pues parecía sorprendida.

-T.K. yo… ¿hice algo que te molesto?... ¿dije algo que no te agrado?-pregunto ella sentándose en la silla en seguida de mi cama. Yo no le respondí solo me le quede viendo.

-T.K háblame…-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en las mías-…por favor…

Suspire, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad, pero ahora no podía pensar en la respuesta, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto-¿Por qué huiste?, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-vi como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Francamente no lo se-le dije sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-nada olvídalo-

-no, dime-dijo presionándome.

-pues la verdad…-dije empezando a desesperarme-…es que pensé que te olvidarías de mi otra vez…que estarías tan ilusionada y feliz con "_tu novio_", que esta vez, y ya no podría hacer nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿novio?, ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-pregunto

-Porque te vi en la estación de trenes...con Takuya-dije aguantando el dolor y tragándome las lagrimas

-admito que estuve con el…y hasta me pidió que fuera su novia…-dijo pausadamente.

-ow, ow, ow detente, ¡no quiero escuchar los detalles!-dije para que dejara de hablar de el.

-¡déjame terminar!-dijo desesperada-

-¡no quiero, no quiero que lo digas, porque ya se lo que paso!-

-¡si así fuera no estuvieras tan alterado!-dijo tratando de calmarme, ella tenia razón ya había perdido la paciencia. Ya no lo soportaba-¡el me dijo que ese poema no era de el, dijo que era tuyo!-

Ahora si que me había alterado, si me decía otra cosa iba a explotar. Yo ya había perdido la cordura, ya sentía que no podía pensar, no sabia que responderle. Cada vez me sentía más cansado e incapaz de controlarme a mi mismo.

-¿Por qué Takeru? ¿Por qué?-dijo derramando lagrimas-

-yo…-

-¡si me lo hubieras dicho antes, esto nunca hubiera pasado!-grito.

-pero-dije tratando de decirle pero ahora era ella la que no me dejaba terminar.

-¡¿sabes cuanto me dolió eso?!-

-No, yo-le dije perdiendo la paciencia y negando con la cabeza-pero Hikari yo-

-¡Tu siempre supiste que mentía y no dijiste nada!

-¡es que!- dije tratando de controlarme, pues entre mas me preguntaba, mas sentía que mi corazón se desesperaba, si seguía preguntando ¡podría sacarme TODO!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-grito habiendo perdido la paciencia.

¡PERO!-gritando, ya no puedo callar a mi corazón.

-¡¿Por qué en lugar de eso te fuiste?! ¿¡PORQUE TAKERU PORQUE!?-gritándome.

-¡PORQUE TE AMO HIKARI!-le grite tomándola de los hombros, dejando de pensar y dejando hablar a mi corazón-¡TE AMO!-le grite mirándola a los ojos. Ella se quedo sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos-¡Y NO SOPORTE VERTE CON OTRO, POR ESO ME FUI!-definitivamente ya no pensaba, solo actuaba por impulso.

Luego de unos minutos de no decir nada la solté y me senté en mi cama eso último me dejo sin aire y empecé a respirar agitadamente. Agache mi cabeza pues no quería ver como veía, ella se veía desesperada, como si no supiera que hacer o decir.

-Debo irme-dijo parándose rápidamente y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

No se como le hice o cuando, pero me pare haciendo un gran esfuerzo, fui hacia ella, la voltee, la tome de su rostro y la bese. Junte mis labios con los de ella. Fue un impulso, porque ahora no podía controlarme a mi mismo.

Mi corazón lo deseaba desesperadamente, probablemente me golpee y la pierda, pero sabía que de todos modos iba a terminar mal. _Solo quería probar sus labios aunque fuera esta ultima vez._ Fue un beso lento.

Luego de unos segundos, me separe esperando un grito o un golpe, di un paso atrás, pero me sentí débil, y sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban y luego vi todo negro.

-¡TAKERU!-

…_Continuara…_


	5. Lo que siento por ti

Cap. 5: Lo que siento por ti.

_-¡TAKERU!_

-¡que sucede!-dije entrando a la habitación y ver a Takeru en el suelo. Sora y yo habíamos salido un rato a cenar, y cuando entramos escuchamos el grito de Hikari-¡TAKERU!-grite mientras corría y me ponía a su lado-¡rayos, le dije que no se esforzara!-grite harto de que nunca me escuchara.

Lo levante y lo puse en la cama, con ayuda de Hikari y Sora. Hikari se quedo un rato mientras yo llamaba a mama, y luego se fue, se veía un poco perturbada.

Sora se fue a casa, mama y yo nos quedamos cuidando a T.K, su fiebre no bajaba. Le dimos sus medicinas y vimos que mejoraba, pero aun así lo seguimos cuidando en la noche.

Me quede dormido en el sofá de la sala cuando fui a descansar un rato, todo el día estuve cuidando a T.K. Esto de ser hermano mayor, es muy difícil.

Mama se quedo dormida en una silla en el cuarto de Takeru. Supongo que había llegado al límite.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y me fui a mi departamento, me arregle y desayune. Cuando volví al departamento. Mama me había dejado una nota. Se había ido a trabajar y me pidió que cuidara a Takeru.

Supongo que de alguna manera es una forma de pagar todas las bromas que le he hecho. Me quede en su cuarto cuidándolo, sabia que no despertaría temprano, esa medicina que le dieron era muy fuerte. Así que prendí la tele.

Ya iba a ser la 1 de la tarde y Takeru empezó a despertar. El se quedo ahí acostado sin decir nada, totalmente confundido.

-No recuerdo haberme dormido-dijo viéndome.

-Es porque no te dormiste, te desmayaste-dije en un tono molesto-Takeru si sigues así, nunca te recuperaras.-El solo se quedo viéndome, me levante y le prepare comida y se la lleve. El comió y lo ayude a que se bañara. Después llego la hora límite, yo ya no podía quedarme, tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

-tengo que irme-le dije parándome-ni si quiera pienses en levantarte, ¡Me oíste!, ¡quédate aquí!-le dije pues lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que era muy terco.

-claro, que mas podría hacer con fiebre, y sin energía-dijo sarcásticamente, era un avance, por lo menos hacia bromas de mal gusto. Se quedo viendo la tele todo desanimado.

Me fui del departamento no muy convencido, pero no tenia otra opción.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Takeru--

Matt salio del departamento, me quede solo en casa intentando distraerme…pero no podía. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido, tratando de recordar.

Hasta que las palabras vinieron a mi mente.

_-admito que estuve con el…y hasta me pidió que fuera su novia…-_

_-ow, ow, ow detente, ¡no quiero escuchar los detalles!-_

_-¡déjame terminar!-_

_--------------------------_

_-¿Por qué Takeru? ¿Por qué?-_

_-yo…-_

_-¡si me lo hubieras dicho antes, esto nunca hubiera pasado!-_

_-pero-_

_-¡¿sabes cuanto me dolió eso?!-_

_-No, yo…pero Hikari yo-_

_-¡Tu siempre supiste que mentía y no dijiste nada!_

_-¡es que!-_

_-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_

_¡PERO!-_

_-¡¿Por qué en lugar de eso te fuiste?! ¿¡PORQUE TAKERU PORQUE!?- _

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO HIKARI!, ¡TE AMO!... -¡Y NO SOPORTE VERTE CON OTRO, POR ESO ME FUI!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

Oh-por-Dios, pensé poniendo una mano en mi cabeza…luego recordé el beso que le robe.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-grite-¡que fue lo que hice!-sentándome en la orilla de la cama y agachando mi cabeza-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-me pregunte a mi mismo. Ahora DEFINITIVAMENTE la había perdido; claro, me alivio mucho saber que ya no estaba con ese tipo. Pero ahora las cosas empeoraron, probablemente ahora ella me odie.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, SOY UN IDIOTA-me dije a mi mismo tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos y despeinando mi cabello.

Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, no podía simplemente llegar y decir "Hikari todo lo que dije era una mentira", no después de haberle gritado que la amaba y haberla besado sin su permiso.

Estaba harto de estar encerrado, así que me pare como pude, mi fiebre se me había bajado considerablemente. No importa lo que Matt diga, necesitaba aire para pensar, me vestí y camine lentamente, todavía no recuperaba mis fuerzas.

Salí de mi apartamento, y camine, no sabia exactamente a donde ir, el parque no, todo mundo frecuenta ahí, al centro comercial ni hablar, necesitaba ir a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie (que no fuera el digimundo).

-¿Me pregunto si…?-dije empezando a caminar, tarde un rato en llegar a donde me dirigía pues caminaba agarrandome de lo que fuera. Llegue a la escuela, el lugar mas odiado por los adolescentes y los niños, se que era tonto venir a la escuela. Pero nadie venia aquí en vacaciones.

Por alguna razón estaba abierta, tal vez había reunión de maestros o algo. Entre y me dirigí a una banca que estaba en el patio. Me senté y cerré mis ojos, se sentía una paz y un silencio infinito. Suspire y me encamine al salón de música, tenía ganas de tocar. Si no podía desahogarme con lágrimas, entonces será con la música.

Llegue y me senté donde estaba el piano, pero no lo toque, solo me quede sentado pensando.

-Se que no estas aquí y que no puedes escucharme-dije mientras rozaba las teclas del piano con las manos-todas las canciones que he escrito, las he hecho pensando en ti-hablaba en voz alta pues sabia que nadie podía escucharme. Di un gran suspiro-esta no la escribí, pero siempre quise dedicártela.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Hikari—

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, T.K ¿había dicho eso?, ¿o era solo una broma que mi mente me jugaba?; estaba afuera del salón de música, lo había seguido, pensé que tal vez querría desaparecer de nuevo por eso lo seguí cuando lo vi caminando en las calles, pero nunca imagine que vendría a la escuela.

-Ahora estoy mas que seguro de que te he perdido…ahora lo único que me queda de ti, son los sueños…siempre has estado en ellos… sueños en los que te veo a mi lado, sonriéndome dulcemente como solo tu lo sabes hacer….esta…es para ti…-dijo empezando a tocar el piano. Solo cerré mis ojos para poder escuchar esa canción.

Vivo en sueños-Reik

_Sueño con tus abrazos  
Tus besos  
Soy fiel al calor  
Que existe en tu piel  
Sueño con tu sonrisa  
Tu pelo al caer y otra vez  
Te vuelvo a querer_

_También sueño que tu  
Te das cuenta que yo  
Quiero estar en tu cielo  
Como la luz del sol_

_Vivo en sueños  
Quiero despertar  
y darte mi amor de verdad  
Vivo en sueños  
Quiero despertar  
Estoy harto de imaginar_

_Sueño siempre contigo  
No tengo otra opción  
Solo así vive mi corazón  
Sueño que a tu lado  
Puedo creer que esta vez  
No voy a perder_

_También sueño que tu  
Te das cuenta que yo  
Quiero estar en tu cielo  
Como la luz del sol_

_Vivo en sueños  
Quiero despertar  
Y darte mi amor de verdad  
Vivo en sueños  
Quiero despertar  
Para que sea realidad  
Vivo en sueños  
Quiero despertar  
Estoy harto de imaginar_

_Vivo en sueños  
Ya quiero despertar_

Me conmovió completamente, había escuchado cada palabra, cada estrofa, cada nota que había tocado…de verdad me amaba…no dormí anoche pensando en lo que me había dicho. Una lagrima salia y resbalo por mi mejilla. Escuche que se acercaba, y yo no estaba lista para hablarle…así que me aleje del salón y me escondí en otro.

Lo vi pasar lentamente, no se a donde se dirigía, pero caminaba lentamente. Yo me recargue en la puerta del salón cuando vi que se había ido. Me deslice por la puerta hasta el piso, empecé a llorar. No se que voy a hacer, seguramente el espera una respuesta…que por el momento no puedo dársela.

Estoy tan confundida, yo estaba enamorada de el, luego no, después de Takuya, un falso enamoramiento, ahora ya no se ni que siento. Nunca pensé que T.K. estuviera enamorado de mí. Aunque las señales estaban ahí, y yo no las vi….por cegarme por Takuya. Ahora entiendo todo, eso era lo que le pasaba, por eso actuaba tan raro.

-Takeru-dije en voz alta, yo solo seguía llorando-¿que voy a hacer?... ¿Que es lo que siento por ti?-

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO HIKARI!, ¡TE AMO!... -¡Y NO SOPORTE VERTE CON OTRO, POR ESO ME FUI!_

Yo hubiese dado todo por escuchar esas palabras antes…ahora ya no lo se. Takeru es la persona mas increíble que he conocido; siempre fue mi héroe en el digimundo y también en este mundo, siempre estuvo para protegerme, cuando me perdía, el era quien me encontraba…cuando me enojaba, el era quien me calmaba…cuando lloraba, siempre era el quien me consolaba.

Todas las veces que estuve cerca de el, que han sido innumerables veces…pero las que no ha estado son casi nulas…el siempre ha estado conmigo…siempre que volteo, el esta ahí, a mi lado, sonriéndome.

--Cuando me salvo—

_-¡HIKARI!-…-¡TOMA MI MANO!- _

_-¡tengo miedo!-…-¡me voy a caer!_

_-¡no dejare que caigas Hikari!-…-¡estoy aquí contigo!, ¡TOMA MI MANO!-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-T.K tu…-_

_-Te dije que podías contar conmigo cuando estuvieras en peligro-dijo recargando su frente en la mía._

_-Parece que solo te causo problemas-le dije, viendo sus ojos, como si me hipnotizaran, estaba aferrada a el, no sabia nadar ni quería aprender (gracias al mar oscuro), estábamos muy cerca, sentía su aliento así como el sentía el mío. El se acerco mas, yo pase mis manos en su cuello, casi podía sentir sus labios…pero…_

_-¡Oigan!, ¡¿están bien?!-_

-------También con lo de la lavadora--------

-¿Qué hiciste?- -

_-Yo nada solo… ¡rayos mi mama dijo que no la usara!_

_-Déjame ver-…me acerque para ver si podía detenerla, pero una de las mangueras se soltó y empezó a mojarme. -¡Takeru detenla!_

_-ya voy-le dijo intentando detenerla, pero dio un paso y resbalo, y yo caí con el. Nos reímos pues estábamos llenos de espuma y empapados, el estaba sobre mi, nos quedamos así unos segundos, no se porque no reaccionaba, acerco sus labios y yo me deje llevar…pero una de las mangueras se volvió a soltar y nos empezó a mojar…de nuevo… _

-------Y por ultimo lo de anoche--------

Estábamos discutiendo para variar

_-¿Por qué Takeru? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡si me lo hubieras dicho antes, esto nunca hubiera pasado!_

_-pero-_

_-¡¿sabes cuanto me dolió eso?!-_

_-No, yo…pero Hikari yo-_

_-¡Tu siempre supiste que mentía y no dijiste nada!_

_-¡es que!-_

_-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_

_¡PERO!-_

_-¡¿Por qué en lugar de eso te fuiste?! ¿¡PORQUE TAKERU PORQUE!?-. _

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO HIKARI!, ¡TE AMO!... -¡Y NO SOPORTE VERTE CON OTRO, POR ESO ME FUI!_

_Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo dijo, no podía hablar porque ni si quiera sabia que responder. Me quede callada por unos minutos._

_-Debo irme-dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta, no me di cuenta, pero T.K. se había parado, me volteo, y paso algo que no me esperaba…me beso…el beso fue repentino, aunque solo duro unos segundos, para mi esos segundos fueron eternos. Pude haberlo golpeado, pero algo en mi interior me detuvo a esa acción…sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, y a temblar de los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un gran alivio y una gran alegría…el se separo lentamente y retrocedió, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando perdió la conciencia._

_-¡TAKERU!-_

_------------------------------------------------- _

Ese beso fue tan repentino, aunque fue muy diferente cuando bese a Takuya, cuando el me beso…no sentí nada, es decir, no me sentí triste o enojada, pero tampoco me sentí feliz. La única vez que me he sentido feliz con un beso fue…oh Dios…fue esa vez en año nuevo, hace unos años, Takeru y yo nos besamos bajo un muerdago…recuerdo que fue en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el. Pero eso fue hace tantos años.

En ese momento era la persona más feliz del mundo, sentí muchos nervios y mucha felicidad…igual que ayer…no había pensado eso antes. Pero ahora la diferencia es que las cosas están al revés, el esta enamorado de mi…y yo…no lo se.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

Salí de la escuela, seguí caminando a quien sabe donde. Ya llevaba media hora caminando, y note que había un viento algo helado para ser primavera, entonces me di cuenta que había llegado a la pequeña playa de la ciudad, estaba sola, no se percibía nada en ese lugar.

Lentamente camine por la arena pensando lo mismo. Las mismas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente.

_-¿Por qué Takeru? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡¿sabes cuanto me dolió eso?!-_

Me deje caer de rodillas en la arena, apretando los dientes, mis manos que estaban en la arena las cerré apretándolas y presionando la arena que estaba en ellas. Una vez mas mis ojos se humedecieron. Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente.

_-¡Tu siempre supiste que mentía y no dijiste nada!_

_-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_

-Soy un idiota… ¡nunca debí haber escrito ese tonto poema!-grite con todas mis fuerzas- solo me ha traído dolor y sufrimiento… ¡si no lo hubiera escrito, nada de esto hubiera pasado!-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza, apretando mi cabello y despeinándolo-¿Por qué?-dije casi inaudible-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?... ¡¿Por qué?!- dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas-…Te he perdido Hikari…he perdido tu luz…mi esperanza…por favor perdóname…-dije aunque sabia que no había nadie ahí, cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Y continúe llorando.

Sentí como gotas de lluvia caían, levante la vista y vi el cielo, estaba cubierta por nubes grises. La lluvia era lenta, calmada, no se escuchaban truenos, solo se sentía la lluvia, fría, mis lagrimas ya no se distinguían con la lluvia. Me abrace a mi mismo.

-_Tengo frió_…

--Perspectiva de Hikari--

Llevo aquí casi 2 horas, y no me he movido, no hay nadie en la escuela, no se oye ni un ruido, solo mi llanto y la lluvia afuera…oh Dios, ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?

2 horas aquí sentada y no he logrado nada, sigo aquí como tonta llorando, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que camino elegir…

-Takeru… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?...-me pregunte viendo la lluvia por la ventana-te lastime Takeru…se que lo hice…lo lamento mucho, creí que estaba enamorada de Takuya, y no vi…que estabas ahí…sufriendo, te abandone-dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente para parar las lagrimas-yo no quise escucharte-dije rompiendo el silencio que se escuchaba en la escuela.

-Yo no quería lastimarte…pero al menos entiendo porque sufrías tanto-

_¿Porque lo piensas tanto?_

Genial…mi tonta conciencia ahora me esta molestando.

_¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?_

Esa pregunta se repitió en mi mente. Lo pienso mucho porque no quiero tomar una decisión equivocada.

_Esto no es acerca de decisiones, es acerca de sentimientos._

Si, pero si mal interpreto mis sentimientos, acabare lastimando a Takeru…más de lo que ya he hecho.

_No es tan difícil, tú misma has dicho que el es la persona a quien mas admiras._

Si, pero no es lo mismo que amar.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Porque cuando uno ama, no es solamente una admiración de la que estamos hablando. Es estar feliz con solo ver a esa persona, que tu corazón no deje de latir rápidamente cuando estas junto a el. Que los nervios estén de punta. Que te quedes sin palabras con solo verlo a los ojos. Que nunca dejes de pensar en el. Y que no te importe dejar ir a esa persona con tal de verla feliz.

_¿Y que acaso no es el, el que lo hizo, no fue el quien termino su amistad para que tu pudieras ser feliz con ese chico?_

Bueno yo…

_Pero eso no funciono, porque solo sufrieron, si no lo amaras, lo hubieras ignorado como lo hiciste al principio y ahora estuvieras con ese chico. Si no amaras a Takeru, ni si quiera recordarías su existencia._

-Pero eso-

_¿Y si sabes todo eso sobre el amor, porque te cuesta tanto entender tus sentimientos?_

Porque…tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo, Takeru desde siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo… ¿y si esto no funciona, y nunca volvemos a ser amigos?

_¿Y porque no habría de funcionar?, tienes miedo, es compresible, pero si solo por miedo, dejas ir este amor, nunca podrás amar realmente, ni en esta, ni en ninguna relación. Y si por alguna razón no funcionara, no debes temer, porque si de verdad son amigos hoy, entonces lo serán por siempre._

¿Y que hago?

_**Sigue a tu corazón**__, el conoce la respuesta._

¿Pero como?

_Primero debes dejar salir ese miedo que tienes, ese miedo no te deja pensar correctamente, porque solo piensas en las cosas malas que podrían suceder…"abre tu corazón, y dejar salir todo lo que llevas dentro"_

Mi corazón…

* * *

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

Yo llevaba un rato sentado en la arena…ya no lloraba…solo veía el horizonte, mis ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar. Seguramente si ya no lloro, es porque ya no tengo líquidos en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin ti, mi Hikari?-dije aun sentado, sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar una canción.

Iris-the goo goo dolls

And I give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest the heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Y daría hasta la eternidad por tocarte

Porque se que de alguna manera me sientes.

Tu estas más cerca del cielo de lo que yo estaré alguna vez

Y no quiero ir a casa justo ahora.

And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento,  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida

Porque tarde o temprano se acaba

Yo solo no quiero extrañarte esta noche.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Porque no pienso que ellos entiendan

Cuando todo es hecho para ser roto

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

* * *

Perspectiva de Hikari

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cantando esa canción. Esa canción que hablaba sobre el dolor y el sufrimiento.

And you can't fight the tears that aint coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Y no puedes pelear con las lágrimas que vienen  
O el "momento de la verdad en tus mentiras"

Cuando todo se ve como en las películas  
Si, tu sangras solo para saber que estas viva.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Porque no pienso que ellos entiendan

Cuando todo es hecho para ser roto

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

Mas lagrimas salían al cantar esta canción, como si desahogara todo lo que sentía.

* * *

Perspectiva de Takeru

Seguí cantando con todo mi corazón, con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese instante, aunque no había música, ni instrumentos, cantaba escuchando la música en mi mente…dejando salir todo el dolor que tenia por dentro.

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Porque no pienso que ellos entiendan

Cuando todo es hecho para ser roto.

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

Yo solo quiero que sepas quien soy.

Termine de cantar la canción, había dejado de llover y ya no estaba el sol. Me levante y me sacudí la arena. Estaba empapado.

-No quiero ir a casa…-dije viendo las calles, viendo a las personas caminando de un lado a otro, ajenas a todo lo que sentía en ese momento-nadie entiende…nadie sabe…a nadie le importa-dije viendo como las personas iban y venían. Me encamine de nuevo, era un largo camino a casa.

Me di cuenta de que empezaba a llover de nuevo, pero esta vez la lluvia era más fuerte. Seguí caminando sin si quiera buscar refugio. No se que mas puedo hacer, no se a donde ir. Camine por unos minutos, pero por alguna razón me detuve. Me quede viendo un puesto de flores, en particular, veía las rosas.

Entonces recordé aquella rosa que había comprado…aquella rosa que quedo perdida en algún lugar desconocido,…sola y marchita…igual que mi corazón.

Ya no le temo a la soledad, siento que he estado solo desde hace ya mucho tiempo…nuestra amistad esta arruinada…todo por un sentimiento que nunca debió existir. Un sentimiento que nunca será correspondido.

Dirigí mi vista a una rosa que se distinguía de entra las demás, era blanca, algo me llamaba la atención en esa rosa. Algo había de diferente entre las demás. La tome en mis manos, y la olí…ese aroma era conocido, era igual al de ella, el aroma de su piel era exactamente igual al de las rosas.

La compre, no se porque lo había hecho, solo lo hice, sentía que debía hacerlo. La contemple por un momento y después la guarde en mi chamarra ligera.

Después de eso seguí caminando, empecé a toser, y a sentirme mal. Termine en el parque. Recargue una mano en un árbol e incline mi cuerpo, estaba cansado. Después de tomar aire me dirigí a una banca, me senté en la lluvia, vi el cielo, la lluvia no pararía.

-Ya no hay sol…_ni luz_…ni estrellas…-dije mirando las nubes tristemente-…solo oscuridad…y una fría, fría lluvia-dije inclinándome hacia delante, recargando mi cabeza en mis manos, y mirando el suelo.

* * *

Perspectiva de Hikari.

Cuando termine de cantar la canción, me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, vi que la lluvia caía con mas fuerzas.

_Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

Confusión.

_¿Lo amas o no?_

Me quede pensando unos segundos. Pensé en todo lo que vivimos esas semanas. Pero no respondí.

_Si no das una respuesta pronto, los vas a perder._

¿Perder?, ¿Cómo perder algo que nunca has tenido?

_Oh, pero siempre los has tenido, siempre has tenido su amor, pero ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta. _

Si siempre he tenido ese amor, ¿porque nunca me di cuenta?

_Nunca quisiste aceptarlo porque tenías miedo de perderlo._

¿Pero que no te das cuenta?, ya lo he perdido…como amigo ya no puedo tenerlo mas.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque…porque yo…yo…lo amo…lo amo más que a nada en el mundo. Amo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello alborotado, la manera en que me habla y me ve, cuando me dice que me veo bien. Cuando canta o cuando llora, cuando me abraza y cuando esta cerca de mi.

_Si lo amas, entonces que esperas, lo has hecho esperar a que lloviera, ¿vas a seguir esperando hasta deje de llover?_

No, no puedo seguir esperando.

-Lo amo-dije en voz alta-¡lo amo!-dije saliendo del salón y corriendo hacia la salida.

Vaya no puedo creer que la voz de mi conciencia me haya ayudado.

_No soy la voz de tu conciencia…soy la voz de tu corazón…_

Salí de la escuela y empecé a mojarme, no me importo, corría desesperadamente por las calles volteando por todos lados, no sabía a donde había ido, no sabia donde estaba, ni a donde buscarlo.

Lo busque por todos lados, pero no lo encontré. Seguí corriendo y me detuve en el parque. Estaba muy cansada de haber corrido, respiraba agitadamente. Recargue mis brazos en mis piernas, tratando de respirar mejor. Después de recuperarme, camine lentamente por el parque. Me puse debajo de un árbol para no mojarme.

Creo que Takeru no esta en la calle, lo he buscado por todas parte, tal vez este en su casa. Pero no creo que me reciba.

Vi el cielo y note que la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte, después volví mi vista al parque, no había mucha gente. Estaban unos niños jugando en la lluvia, y una que otra persona por ahí caminando. Ya debía de ser tarde. Note que estaba una persona sentada en una banca a lo lejos, estaba inclinada viendo el piso. Pude ver que estaba empapado. Su chamarra escurría.

De nuevo me pare en la lluvia, seguí caminando a esa dirección dispuesta a ir casa. Vi que esa persona se paro y se giro hacia a mi con la cabeza gacha. Quedo tan solo a unos pasos de mí. Entonces fue cuando lo reconocí.

-…Takeru…-dije viéndolo, tenia la expresión mas triste que jamás le haya visto, sus ojos estaban rojos, completamente empapado, sus ropas estaban algo sucias, tenia la mirada perdida.

-Hikari-dijo sorprendido con una mirada más triste que antes. En ese momento me sentí más culpable que nunca. No lo dude ni un segundo y corrí a el y lo abrace, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar aun mas fuerte, no pude resistirlo. Aunque sepa que lo ame, todavía dudo si tengo el valor para confesárselo, porque todavía puedo sentir el miedo en mi corazón, no se si podré decírselo, lo único que se ahora es que no quiero estar lejos de el.

…Continuara…

* * *

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, este capitulo fue modificado varias veces, es mas ni si quiera estaba planeado!

Gracias por los comentarios ke han enviado, y los favoritos tmb!, no habia revisado mi correo, lo abri y BAM, un monton de comentarios que me tomo un rato leerlos. Bueno la verdad no crean que escribo muy rapido, lo que pasa es que este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde semana santa!, desde como 2 meses. (M-E-S-E-S), y apenas lo termine ayer, jeje el fin esta cerca, no lo subo de un solo jalon porque quiero ver que puedo modificar o mejorar (y para que sufran jaja!, eehh no cierto), y en cuanto a la calidad, pues de eso no sabria que decir, porque apenas es el primer fic que escribo.

Si no lo subi antes, es porque odio a los autores que dejan sus fics decontinuados, y no queria subirlo y despues dejarlo abandonado, prefiero escribir todo el fic, o por lo menos casi todo y luego lo empece a subir cuando se me ocurrio ya el fin de la historia, aunque no lo tenia escrito, pero ya por fin lo termine. Y perdon por no poner nada despues de los capitulos, es que se me olvida!...bueno nos vemos el proximo cap. bye!!!!!!!!


	6. Ya no es un sueño, ahora…es la realidad

Cap. 6: Ya no es un sueño, ahora…es la realidad

--Perspectiva de Takeru--

Me levante de la banca, ya estaba cansado y pronto notarían mi ausencia en casa. Me gire con la cabeza gacha, dispuesto a ir casa y dormir. Pero de repente escuche una voz.

-…Takeru…-

Levante mi vista, y la vi parada a unos 6 pasos de mi, me veía de una forma muy extraña, sentí como mis manos temblaban. Sentía mucho miedo, miedo de escuchar aquellas 3 palabras, ese rechazo que logre divisar en mi mente tantas veces.

-Hikari-dije viendo sus ojos, sus hermosos rubís, que de repente empezaron a humedecerse, no sabia exactamente porque, pero seguramente era mi culpa. Probablemente por lo del beso. Yo no sabía que decir, ni que hacer.

Di un paso, pero en eso se acerco a mí corriendo y me abrazo y empezó a llorar fuertemente. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, ella tenía su cabeza hundida en mi cuello. Solo pude oler el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello. Di un gran suspiro.

-Perdóname Takeru-dijo ella entre sollozos, yo me confundí, no sabia de que estaba hablando-por favor perdóname, te he hecho sufrir tanto-dijo mientras seguía llorando, yo no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba llorando y no podía tranquilizarla.

-No Hikari, yo soy el único que debe disculparse-dije alejándola delicadamente-no llores, no es tu culpa…no puedes obligarte a querer a alguien-dije besando una de sus manos, eso siempre la tranquilizaba, luego vi que ya no lloraba y solté su mano-eeh…yo… debo irme-dije tratando de alejarme- pero…por favor, perdona lo de ayer-dije empezando a caminar.

-espera-escuche que me dijo, yo me quede de espaldas a ella, no quería verla a los ojos. No quería que cuando me rechazara me viera-lo de ayer… dime la verdad…porque te fuiste-dijo

-yo…-dije aun de espaldas, no sabia como contárselo, me quede unos minutos callado hasta que me decidí hablar-Yo…yo_ iba_ a confesarte mis sentimientos el día en que llegaste…-dije tomando un respiro y apretando mis manos-pero…cuando llegue, te vi con Takuya….pidiéndote ser su novia… y después besándote-dije apretando mi puño aun , mas fuerte- _llegue demasiado tarde_-dije respirando profundamente y dando un enorme suspiro y pasando una mano por mi cabeza-y…no soporte eso y… corrí, no sabia a donde, solo corría sin dirección…y luego me arrollo el auto y…fui al digimundo…para que nadie pudiera encontrarme…

-¿no te paso nada grave o si?-pregunto algo temerosa.

-estoy bien…dentro de lo que cabe…sigo vivo así que…-dije sin mayor importancia.

-Pero Takeru…-dijo viéndome con una mirada preocupada. Yo solo me voltee dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, hasta luego…-dije dando unos pasos para ir a mi casa.

-¡espera!-dijo, yo me detuve, no sabia por cuanto tiempo seguiría con esta tortura, se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que se decidió a hablar-Takeru…entonces…lo de ayer…lo que d-dijiste… ¿e-era v-verdad?

Yo me quede unos segundos en silencio aun de espaldas a ella. Ella se acerco unos pasos a mí, y poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo me gire para verla, quedando frente a frente.

-…si…-dije viéndola a los ojos, no quería que ella dudara de eso-_Te amo_…-le dije suavemente, se que la manera en que se lo dije la primera vez no fue la mejor, ni la mas romántica, en aquel momento no estaba muy conciente-_Te amo mas que nada en este mundo…_-le dije tomando su mano, es raro ahora no sentía tantos nervios, quizás porque se que me rechazara o tal vez sea porque es inútil negarle estos sentimientos.

Ella se quedo parada viéndome, muy sorprendida; tal vez ella no sepa que decir, o tal vez lo sabe pero no sabe como decirlo. Seguramente porque no quiere lastimarme, por eso no quiere decir el "_No te amo lo siento"_

-…yo…-dijo ella viéndome muy sorprendida, también vi algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-No tienes que decir nada…-le dije para no presionarla y evitarme el dolor posible -Yo solo quería que lo supieras…aunque no de esta manera-le dije dando un gran suspiro, entonces recordé la rosa que había comprado, forzando una sonrisa, saque la rosa blanca, y se la mostré-lamento mucho lo de anoche…no estaba en mis 5 sentidos…toma esta rosa, es blanca y pura… y muy hermosa…igual que tu-dije ella sonrió y se sonrojo con lo que dije-te entrego esta rosa…y mi corazón…siempre ha sido tuyo …_y siempre lo será_-dije entregándole la rosa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba dispuesto a irme, pero cuando me voltee sentí que una mano me detuvo. Me gire, y vi que Hikari tenia la cabeza gacha, pero sostenía mi mano. Cuando levanto su rostro descubrí que lloraba y me altere nuevamente, ya la había hecho llorar 2 veces, eso no era nada bueno.

-No Hikari no llores, no quería hacerte llorar-le dije sin saber que hacer-No debes llorar por mi, no lo merezco…soy solo un tonto que no te merece.

-Takeru tu… ¿de verdad me amas?-dijo derramando una lagrima.

-Mas que a nada en el mundo-le dije acariciando su cabello.

-… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Porque…**tenia miedo**…eres lo único que me mantiene vivo Hikari, tu haces que mi vida cobre sentido…tenia miedo de que si yo te lo decía, me rechazarías…y me quedaría sin ti…-dije viendo el suelo-además, no parecía que te fijaras en mi y…

-_¡Takeru yo siempre te he amado!…-_grito haciendo que yo me sorprendiera y levantara la vista-pero tu tampoco mostrabas interés-dijo derramando mas lagrimas-por eso empecé a salir con otras personas, quería olvidarte…pero todas mis relaciones eran una mentira…por eso cuando estaba con ellos siempre…-dijo sollozando mas fuerte-…imaginaba que eras **Tu**…cuando los abrazaba… e incluso cuando los besaba… imaginaba que eras tu…que eras tu quien me abrazaba, que eras tu quien estaba conmigo…aunque me mentía a mi misma, yo no quería aceptarlo, _yo prefería soñar contigo, que arriesgarme a perder tu amistad…_

Me quede sorprendido, dudaba si era un sueño o no; pero ciertamente no quería averiguarlo. Desde que la conocí soñé con este momento. Pero también me di cuenta de que también ella había sufrido tanto como yo…tal vez más…seguramente cuando termine nuestra amistad sufrió mucho, al saber que ya no me tenia ni siquiera como amigo…

-Mis relaciones no duraban debido a eso-continuo diciendo-en el fondo quería que tú te dieras cuenta…-dijo bajando la mirada-…cuando conocí a Takuya si pensé que era un cretino, pero cuando leí el poema en su cuaderno…algo en el me conmovió…ahora entiendo porque… porque luego me entero que no era su poema…_era tuyo_-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Hikari…cuando empezaste a salir con el, yo…no se…sentí que yo mismo me había causado esto, porque era _mi poema_…y yo no tuve el valor suficiente para decirte la verdad en el momento…y cuando intente decírtelo, ya era tarde, ya no me prestabas atención ni me escuchabas.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, un incomodo silencio, eran tantas cosas las que nos dijimos. Sabíamos que ambos éramos culpables de ese sufrimiento. Nuestro _**silencio**_ nos costo muchas lagrimas y mucho sufrimiento. Ahora estábamos en la lluvia, viéndonos sin decir absolutamente nada; pero claro, ya no había nada que decir, lo dijimos todo.

-sabes…-empecé a hablar cortando el silencio-cuando huí, perdí toda esperanza que tenia-le dije tomando un gran respiro- ¿recuerdas, lo que dijo Azulangmon en el digimundo?-le pregunte a lo que ella solo asintió algo confundida por la pregunta- _la esperanza es algo que brilla siempre, aunque este rodeada de oscuridad…es la luz que brilla dentro de nosotros_-dije a lo que ella se quedo pensando como recordando aquel momento-pero mi esperanza no es de esa manera-le dije sorprendiéndola-no me mal interpretes…Mi esperanza es diferente a los demás…porque mi luz no brilla por dentro… es una luz que brilla por si sola - le dije levantando su rostro con mi mano- es de infinita belleza, me ilumina cuando mas la necesito y aleja la oscuridad…esa **luz**…_**eres tu**_…porque siempre que volteo estas ahí Hikari….como si con solo verte olvidara todos mi problemas y preocupaciones…como si tus sonrisas desprendieran la luz que llevas por dentro-le dije acariciando su mejilla, ella solo me veía con un brillo especial en sus ojos-"_Te amo"_ _tu eres mi luz y mi esperanza Hikari_…sin ti mis esperanzas son vacías e inexistentes -le dije secando sus lagrimas-así que por favor no llores mas…y no dejes de sonreír nunca. Son tus sonrisas las que me llenan de esperanza…sonríe Hikari, hazlo de nuevo para mi.

-Pero Takeru… ¿Como quieres que sonría…si no estas conmigo?-dijo poniendo su mano en la mía-yo también te necesito, necesito que estés ahí a mi lado…¿Si no como crees que brilla mi luz?..._Takeru es por ti que sonrío…y es por ti por quien lloro_, desde siempre…-dijo tomando mi cara con ambas manos-siempre has sido tu, no importa con quien haya estado antes, ellos nunca me hicieron realmente feliz, porque lo poco feliz que fui con ellos, no se compara a lo feliz que soy cuando estas conmigo…aunque sea como amigos, tu siempre me haces sonreír en los momentos mas difíciles…y cuando no estas…todo pierde sentido… sin ti es solo oscuridad…desde que supe que era amor, no deje de pensar en ti…nunca lo he hecho…_siempre en mi mente…siempre en mi corazón…es donde siempre has estado-_ dijo recargando su frente con la mía- _Te amo Takeru, ¡te amo!_-dijo acortando la distancia, yo hice lo mismo, y juntamos nuestros labios… en un beso, uno tan esperado por tanto tiempo…un suave y dulce beso. Ya no era un sueño, era un beso real, uno de verdad...uno que los 2 queríamos… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Di un gran suspiro.

Para mi todo iba en cámara lenta, estábamos en medio de un beso y poco a poco se le unía un abrazo. Bajo la lluvia en la noche, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y solo estuviéramos nosotros 2 en el mundo, porque en ese instante, olvide donde estaba, y quien era…no me importaba recordar mi nombre con tal de no olvidar el suyo…no me importaba el lugar, mucho menos el día…lo que único que me importaba es que estaba con ella. Había escuchado las palabras que tanto había anhelado…palabras con las que tanto había soñado…

Tanto tiempo había esperado por escuchar esas palabras. Sentí un gran alivio en mi interior, sentí que al fin las heridas sanaban, por fin podía sentirla así de cerca. Me separe un poco de ella y la vi a los ojos recargando mi frente con la suya.

-Takeru… nunca te vayas de mi lado-dijo casi en susurro. Seque una lágrima que se le escapo.

-Eso nunca Hikari…_yo estaré contigo," __**siempre**__"-_nos acercamos lentamente, y nuevamente unimos nuestros labios. Pueden creer que en ese momento dejo de llover, no se porque, no tengo idea de porque, pero justo en ese instante se dejo ver el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-_Te amo-_le dije al separarme de ella quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella.

-_También yo_- dijo uniendo nuestros labios tercera vez. Un beso más largo y apasionado que el anterior, como si no quisiéramos que el momento acabara; nos separamos por falta de aire abrazados; nos quedamos un rato así, sin decir ni hacer nada. Estrechándola tan fuerte como podía y ella hacia lo mismo.

Ahí se me ocurrió decir algo:

_Como confesarte mi bella dama…_

_que al final del día anhelo_

_ver tu luz al despertar;_

_Pues yo se que con solo una mirada_

_me llenas de esperanza…_

_Yo se que no lo sabes…_

_el sentir de mi vida entera,_

_en cada palpitar de mi corazón,_

_tu nombre grabado esta._

_La dulzura de tu voz,_

_el aroma de tu piel…y todo tu ser,_

_es mas que una razón para vivir…_

_Para ti…_

_Mi dama tan delicada,_

_Como una flor…_

_Quiero confesarte esas palabras_

_Que no me atrevo a decir…_

_Por el momento me tienes a tus pies; _

_Hoy solo se que seré _

_el prisionero de tu amor…_

_escondido en las sombras _

_de tu bello corazón…_

_Te amo…_

Termine de recitar el poema, y ella me veía con una sonrisa en sus labios y con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Dedicado a ti, mi ángel-le dije-_fue escrito para ti_.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho hace mucho, hubiese sido yo quien estuviera a tus pies-me dijo poniendo su mano en mi rostro y acortando la distancia y besándome pero no duro mucho, porque se percato de algo-¡Takeru estas hirviendo!-paso su mano a mi frente.

-Ho…-dije, había olvidado que estaba enfermo, pero hombre, quien se iba a dar cuenta de eso cuando por fin el amor de tu vida te dice que te ama.

-¿saliste de casa enfermo?-preguntándome no muy contenta.

-bueno yo…-dije no sabiendo que decir. Ella dio un suspiro y me vio.

-Vamos-dijo aun abrazada a mi-tenemos que ir a casa.

-No, espera-dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Pero-

-_No te muevas_, déjame disfrutar este momento-le dije en su oído.

-Takeru-dijo sonriéndome.

-Quiero disfrutar este momento hasta el final, porque si este es un sueño…-dije acariciando su mejilla-…_**si este es un sueño, no quiero despertar**_-dije suavemente.

-Takeru…_no es un sueño, ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo_…_**es la realidad**_-dijo suavemente y acercando su rostro y besándome. La abrace más fuerte, y nos besamos lentamente.

Nos separamos, listos para ir a casa. Ella puso su brazo alrededor del mío entrelazando nuestras manos. Como toda pareja lo hace. Caminamos a nuestro apartamento claro sin parar de hablar.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Hikari—

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento lo obligué a que se cambiara y se recostara. Su fiebre aumento considerablemente. No debimos habernos quedado tanto tiempo afuera. Se tomo su medicina y se estaba quedando dormido.

-Vamos ya duérmete-le dije pues por mas que se lo pidiera no cerraba sus ojos.

-No quiero, no quiero dejar de contemplarte-dijo intentando mantenerse despierto.

-Pero nunca te vas a recuperar si no descansas-le dije intentando convencerlo.

-Tu eres lo único que me hace sentir mejor-dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome a donde el estaba y abrazándome.

-¿Takeru que estas haciendo?-le pregunte totalmente confundida.

-Tomando mi medicina-dijo besando mi mejilla y abrazándome.

-No tienes remedio Takaishi-le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Takaishi…Hikari Takaishi, ¿no suena genial?-dijo sorprendiéndome y haciéndome soltar una ricita.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-le dije haciendo que los 2 riéramos.

-Me casaría ahora contigo si pudiera levantarme…y si fuera legal-dijo haciéndome reír.

-Bueno pues tendrás que esperar -

-Nooo, yo quiero ahora-dijo hablando como niño chiquito, haciéndome reír.

Seguimos discutiendo sobre "matrimonio" hasta que logre sacarle otro tema, porque ya estaba por discutir _la luna de miel._

Y seguimos hablando y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Después de un rato de dormir, ya estaba despertando, cuando sentí una luz en mis ojos. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Matt y una cámara digital en sus manos, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando tape mi boca con mis manos, no podía gritar porque si lo hacia T.K despertaría, y me costo mucho trabajo _dormirlo_.

Me levante cuidadosamente y fui hacia la puerta donde Matt solo reía viendo la foto. Yo solo llegue y lo golpee en el brazo.

-Tu hermano llamo-dijo en voz baja-dijo que ya era tarde y que no habías regresado.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte totalmente desubicada y dando un gran bostezo.

-las 11:15 (P.m.)-dijo viendo su reloj.

-¡Que!-dije sorprendida pero luego tape mi boca para no seguir gritando-me van a matar.

-Te puedo llevar a casa, Sora esta en el baño, ya estaba por dejarla en su casa-dijo guardando la cámara-iré a buscar las llaves-dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Di un gran suspiro, tendré que darle una explicación a Tai, yo no puedo creer que el sea mas paranoico que mis padres. Me gire para ver a Takeru, dormía tranquilamente, respiraba profundamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. Le tape con sus cobijas y toque su mejilla acariciándola.

-Descansa Takeru-dije suavemente casi inaudible.

-…Hikari…-dijo aun dormido, sonreí, hablaba dormido, creo que estaba soñando conmigo.

-Dulces sueños mi príncipe azul-dije susurrando en su oído. Y dándole un corto beso en sus labios. Me separe y vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me pare y camine hacia la puerta, y apague la luz.

-Dulces sueños Hikari-escuche a mis espaldas, me gire y vi a T.K aun dormido. Sonreí, no se si lo imagine o si de verdad lo escuche, pero fue muy lindo. Cerré la puerta y Matt me llevo a casa junto con Sora, quien no paraba de hacerme preguntas.

-¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Te beso? ¿Te abrazo? ¿Te dio algo?-solo preguntaba Sora atarantándome con tantas preguntas. Yo solo salí del carro y le voltee hacia ella.

-"Tal vez"-le dije para que se quedara con la duda. Me gire y entre al edificio. Iba a ser una larga noche sabiendo que Tai estaría esperándome sentado en la sala.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

Ya era casi las 10 de la mañana cuando desperté, ya no me sentía tan mal, pero mi mama me reviso la temperatura y dijo que aun no podía salir. Y me obligo a quedarme en cama. Me dio el desayuno y después tome un ligero baño. Me tome la medicina y obligado por mi madre me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté, me quede dormido.

Después de un rato de dormir, desperté, pero no abrí mis ojos. Esa medicina me tenia bien atarantado.

-¿Cuándo tiempo mas piensas dormir?-dijo una dulce voz a mi oído.

-Hikari-dije sin abrir mis ojos, sabía que era ella-¿Te saliste de mis sueños o es que aun sigo dormido?-dije abriendo mis ojos y encontrándome con su sonrisa-o tal vez morí y llegue al cielo, porque ahora veo a un hermoso ángel frente a mi-dije acomodándome y sentándome en mi cama recargándome en la pared.

-No lo estas-dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Si no estoy muerto, significa entonces que este es un sueño-dije sentándome en la cama-Hikari si esto es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar _jamás-_dije repitiendo esas palabras y besando a Hikari. Nos separamos y ella solo sonrío.

-Nada de eso, ¿Qué acaso no discutimos eso ayer?-dijo acercándose mas a mi-te _dije que esto no es un sueño_…-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

-es una realidad-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo. Se acerco más a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Después de eso Hikari se quedo conmigo toda la tarde, ordenamos comida y vimos películas en la televisión.

-Oye, ¿que no estaba la tele en la sala?-pregunto sin haberse percatado antes; yo empecé a reír por la pregunta que me hizo-¿De que te ríes?

-Matt la movió para que yo la viera. ¿Qué no la viste ayer que viniste?-le pregunte sin creerme lo despistada que podía ser.

-No, no me había dado cuenta. Con lo raro que "ciertas" personas estaban actuando…es difícil tomar en cuenta estas cosas-dijo tomando mi mano-y luego estabas mas enfermo y no querías descansar-dijo poniendo su cara mas seria.

-Oye…-le dije tratando animarla levantando su cara-estaré bien, solo necesito descansar…y que alguien me cuide-le dije a lo que ella sonrío, y le di un beso en su mano.

-Solo prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer-

-Solo si te quedas conmigo-

-Siempre-

-Entonces, _lo prometo_-le dije al oído abrazándola por la espalda.

* * *

--Perspectiva de Matt—

Entre al departamento, al fin había terminado de ensayar con la banda y quise venir para ver como seguía T.K, deje mi guitarra y me dirigí a su cuarto. Y abrí la puerta, pero me sorprendió mucho lo que vi. T.K estaba dormido pero no estaba solo, Hikari estaba con el, estaban abrazados, Hikari tenia recargada su cabeza en el hombro de T.K, y el se recargaba en la cabeza de ella. La tele estaba encendida.

La misma escena que la de anoche, a decir verdad no se cuando o en que momento se arreglaron, de un día para otro empezaron o ¿Qué?, recuerdo que ayer cuando despertó T.K estaba muy deprimido y cuando volví en la noche, los encuentro a los dos justo como están ahora.

Como sea que hayan pasado las cosas, no puedo desaprovechar el momento. Saque mi cámara y les empecé a tomar fotografías.

Seguramente T.K me matara cuando se entere, pero ya me debe varias. Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido, y me puse a hacer la cena; era algo temprano, pero no era para mi la cena, planeaba irme luego de un rato. Iba a verme con Sora en un rato.

La serví y fui y los desperté. Estaban todos rojos, les tome otra foto, Takeru quiso quitarme la cámara, pero Hikari lo detuvo porque no quería que se esforzara.

-bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, iré a ver a Sora-les dije tomando mis llaves, y llevando la cámara-les deje la cena servida-me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de salir me gire a ellos-por cierto, "No vayan a hacer nada indebido"-les dije, al principio no captaron pero luego se pusieron todos rojos. Causando que T.K se cayera de la cama.

-¡MATT!-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo. Yo salí de la casa riéndome. Seguramente Sora no pararía de reír cuando se lo contara.

--Perspectiva de Takeru—

Ese Matt, no hace mas que avergonzarme en frente de todo mundo, si me pusiera a contar todas las bromas que me ha hecho creo que nunca acabaría de contarlas.

Hikari y yo cenamos lo que Matt cocino, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no llegaba nadie; se me hacia raro.

-Oye ¿segura que no hay problema que te quedes hasta tarde?-le pregunte a Hikari pues me preocupaba que se fuera de muy noche.

-Si, no hay ningún problema, mi hermano pasara por mi mas tarde, después de su cita, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo viéndome con curiosidad.

-bueno, no quisiera causarte problemas, ya me has cuidado toda la tarde-le dije en un tono serio.

-Ahh, pero me gusta hacerlo, además, te lo debo-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Me lo debes?-pregunte sin entender, ella solo dio una ligera risa.

-Claro, que no recuerdas la veces que me cuidaste cuando enfermaba-dijo empezando a reír de nuevo.

-es verdad-dije empezando a recordar-no lo recordaba.

--Flashback—

Hoy al llegar a la escuela note que Hikari no se veía muy bien. Se veía pálida, y tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Hikari-dije acercándome a su lugar-¿te sientes bien?, te ves un poco pálida-le puse mi mano en su mejilla, estaba un poco caliente, solo un poco.

-Estoy bien-dijo sonriéndome-solo no desayune en la mañana es todo-

-¿segura?-le dije no muy convencido.

-si-

No seguí insistiendo, tal vez era yo quien exageraba, quizá solo necesitaba comer y ya. Tuvimos las primeras 3 clases y luego seguía Gimnasia. Todos nos fuimos a cambiarnos y empezamos a jugar un partido de basketball los hombres, y las mujeres jugaban volleyball.

Estaba muy concentrado jugando, cuando se escucharon algunos gritos, voltee y vi que las chicas estaban en circulo, luego vi a alguien en el suelo, fije mejor la vista, y vi quien era.

-¡Hikari!-grite dije corriendo hacia ella, llegue y vi que estaba inconciente, puse mi mano en su frente y note que su temperatura había aumentado, la tome en mis brazos y con la profesora la lleve a la enfermería.

Me quede sentado a su lado mientras la profesora hablaba con la enfermera; volví mi vista a ella, ahora se veía peor, respiraba con dificultad, y su fiebre aumento.

-Hikari-le dije tomando su mano-te encanta preocuparme-Sentí como apretaba mi mano débilmente.

-Takeru-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hikari estas bien-dije suspirando de alivio-no debiste venir a la escuela si te sentías mal-le dije suavemente, no le iba a gritar en su estado.

-Lo siento-dijo abriendo sus ojos-no quise preocuparte.

-ya no importa-

Me quede ahí con ella toda la hora, la enfermera llamo a su casa pero nadie contestaba.

-Nadie contesta el teléfono-dijo colgando una vez más-¿sabes en donde localizar a alguien de su familia?-me pregunto.

-Tengo el numero de su hermano-le dije sacando mi celular, marque su numero y empezó a sonar.

_-Hola-_

-Hola Tai, es T.K, escucha tu hermana esta enferma y quería saber si podían recogerla en la escuela… ¿no puedes?... ¿Qué hay de tus papas?... ¿salieron?... ¿Y que hacemos?-le pregunte esperando su respuesta-¿Cómo que no sabes?-le dije sorprendiéndome-si ya se que estas en un partido…pero… ¡no puede quedarse hasta esa hora!-le grite-…que ¿que sugiero?, no lo se tu eres su hermano…esta bien llámame si puedes venir, adiós-le dije colgando.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto la enfermera-

-Intentara salir antes, pero no creo que pueda-le dije dando un suspiro, Hikari no se podía quedar hasta las 4 de la tarde en la escuela.

-Es un problema, ¿no puedes buscar a alguien más?-

-Me temo que no hay nadie mas-dije sentándome al lado de Hikari y tomaba su mano, que estaba descansando.

-Seguiré intentando-dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Yo me quede ahí otro rato, y luego vi el reloj.

-¡Rayos! Ya me pase 2 horas-dije levantándome, solté su mano y me gire para irme, pero sentí que ella no soltaba mi mano y la apretaba un poco.

-No…no te vayas-dijo respirando agitadamente, su fiebre no bajaba. Yo me le quede viendo, con ella en ese estado no podría prestar atención en clases. Y ella me lo estaba pidiendo, yo nunca podría negarla nada a ella. Le tome su mano con ambas manos y me senté a su lado.

-Tranquila, no iré a ningún lado-le dije suavemente y besando su mano, ella sonrío débilmente.

-ay ¡que lindos!-dijo entrando Yolei a la habitación, nos sonrojamos y volteamos a otro lados. Ella se quedo platicando con nosotros.

-¿no tienes clases?-le pregunte a Yolei.

-¿bromeas?, claro que si, pero quería ver como seguía Hikari, ¿y tu, no tienes clases?

-si, pero…yo-

-Yo le pedí que se quedara-dijo Hikari

-¡Ahh! Ya veo-dijo Yolei poniéndonos una cara picarona-

Me levante y fui al baño, cuando regrese Hikari estaba dormida, y Yolei leía una revista que sabrá Dios de donde la habrá sacado. Ya solo quedaban 2 horas antes de salir. Me di cuenta de que nadie vendría por ella.

-Oye Yolei-le dije en voz baja para no despertar a Hikari-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Seguro -dijo cerrando su revista.

-¿Puedes llevarte mi mochila a casa?-

-Si claro, pero ¿Por qué, que vas a hacer?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que creo que nadie vendrá por Hikari, y…la llevare a su casa-le dije totalmente sonrojado.

-Ahhh…entonces con gusto llevare tu mochila-dijo en tono burlón.

-si…claro-dije- iré por las cosas de Hikari- fui al salón, y no había nadie, tal vez era hora libre o algo, tome mi mochila y la de Hikari y volví a la enfermería. Le di mi mochila a Yolei y le agradecí.

Pasaron las 2 horas, y ya era hora de salir. Le pedí permiso a la enfermera para poder llevarla.

-Chico eres un gran novio-dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto haciéndome sonrojar TOTALMENTE, Yolei empezó a reír de lo que había dicho. Gracias a Dios Hikari seguía dormida.

-Bueno cuidas bien a tu "novia" nos vemos-dijo Yolei alejándose.

-¡Ella no es!-dije cortando la oración y cambiando a un tono mas triste- no es mi novia- La tome delicadamente y la puse en mi espalda. No era muy pesada. Tome su mochila también.

-Takeru… ¿Qué haces?-dijo moviéndose un poco.

-Te llevare a tu casa-le dije empezando a caminar.

-No deberías molestarte-

-Yo quiero hacerlo-le dije saliendo de la escuela.

-¿Por qué?, -me pregunto prácticamente en mi oído. Me sorprendí por su pregunta.

-porque…me importas mucho…y no quiero dejarte sola-le dije muy sonrojado, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo; sentí como ella se aferraba mas a mi.

-gracias…también me importas mucho…-dijo haciéndome sonrojar, lo bueno es que ella no podía notarlo. Seguí caminando, y note que Hikari respiraba agitadamente de nuevo, se estaba poniendo peor. Compre una botella de agua muy helada. Y la lleve a una banca.

La senté delicadamente, y me senté a su lado abrazándola.

-Hikari, toma esta agua, te hará bien-le dije mientras se la abría, y ella empezaba a beberla-¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunte preocupado, ella solo asintió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. La cargue en mis brazos esta vez.

Empecé a caminar, ya faltaba poco para llegar, ella se había quedado dormida. Llegue al edificio y tome el ascensor, llegue a su piso y me dirigí a su departamento.

Se me estaba dificultando un poco el trabajo, no podía agarrar las llaves si tenía a Hikari en mis brazos.

-¿Takeru?-oí una voz que me llamo, voltee y me encontré con la mama de Hikari con un montón de bolsas del supermercado. ¿¡Que le paso a Hikari!?

-ella enfermo…y yo la traje caminando-le dije esperando un regaño o algo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, eres todo un caballero-dijo mientras abría la puerta-pasa-Yo entre y camine al cuarto de Hikari, entre y la acosté en su cama y la tape con sus cobijas. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, por lo menos su fiebre no había aumentado.

-Que linda eres cuando duermes-dije en voz alta, claro que nadie me oyó. Su mama entro con bote con agua y un trapo. Lo mojo y lo exprimió y se lo puso en su frente.

-¿puedes quedarte con ella mientras voy a la farmacia?-pregunto, claro que yo acepte, no podía dejarla sola. Ella salio, y yo me quede con ella, sentado en la alfombra de su cuarto recargado en su cama. Le mojaba el trapo y se lo volvía a poner.

-¿T.K?-pregunto Hikari.

-aquí estoy Hikari-le dije tomando su mano-ya estamos en tu casa- Ella abrió los ojos y se acomodo en su cama sentándose.

-¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunte como por tercera vez en el día.

-un poco-dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Que bueno-le dije sonriendo. Ella sonrío al verme.

-Oye, muchas gracias, por traerme…y cuidarme-dijo jugando con mi mano.

-Es todo un placer-le dije sonriendo, ella se acerco, y quedo a unos centímetros de mí. Me paralice, no sabia que planeaba a hacer.

-En serio, muchas gracias-dijo suavemente, y me daba un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento entro su mama al cuarto.

-¡Que lindos!-dijo su mama haciéndonos sonrojar, yo me voltee hacia otro lado y Hikari se oculto bajo sus sabanas. ¿Por qué siempre entraban todos en momentos así?

-¡Mama!-dijo ella avergonzada.

Su mama le dio la medicina y me quede otro rato con ella hablando, vi mi reloj y ya casi eran las 4.

Estábamos hablando pero en eso rugió mi estomago. No había comido nada en la escuela por quedarme con Hikari.

-Quédate a comer-dijo su mama-es lo menos que podemos hacer. Yo acepte tenia mucha hambre. Su mama preparo comida. Los 3 comimos, y luego Hikari se recostó otro rato.

-Lamento que tuvieras que gastar tu viernes.

-Un viernes que no hubiese podido disfrutar-le dije sentándome en su cama-porque mi mejor amiga esta enferma.

-eres tan lindo-dijo haciéndome sonrojar-¿Qué hice para merecerte Takeru?

-No Hikari, la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?-le dije casi por impulso. No se de donde salio eso, pero hizo que los dos nos quedáramos en silencio viéndonos. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca, mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. No podía despegar la mirada de ella.

Después de vernos un rato, sin decir nada, empecé a sentir una gran inspiración, sabia que la amaba pero no sabía como decírselo. Le pedí prestada una hoja de cuaderno, y una pluma, ella accedió y dijo que lo buscara en la mochila.

Arranque una hoja y empecé a escribir.

_Confesiones_

_Como confesarte mi bella dama…_

_que al final del día anhelo…_

Seguí escribiendo, hasta llegar a la mitad.

-¿Qué escribes?-pregunto ella desde su cama.

-nada-le dije doblando la hoja y guardándomela en el pantalón.

-Takeru Takaishi ¿Me estas guardando un secreto?-pregunto viéndome, ella sabia perfectamente cuando yo mentía.

-claro que no-le dije nerviosamente.

-¿entonces?

-solo es…-me quede pensando-la…lista de compras.

-¿eeh?-

-si es que, la deje en mi mochila, y después tengo que ir a comprarla.

-si claro-dijo no muy convencida.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, y luego me quede dormido recargado en su cama. Tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Cuando estaba despertando sentí una luz en mis ojos, los abrí y me encontré con la mama de Hikari con una cámara en sus manos. Hikari también se despertó y le reclamo a su mama.

Yo vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-ya es muy tarde-le dije acercándome a ella-ya debo irme-.

-Gracias por todo -me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, me incline a ella y le di un beso en la frente-que te mejores, adiós.

Salí del departamento y me encamine al mío, había pasado todo el día con Hikari, no podía pedir nada mejor que eso. Ahora terminaría el poema y lo entregaría la próxima clase de literatura.

* * *

--Fin de Flashback—

Me quede pensando en ese día, ese día yo escribí el poema, y a la siguiente semana fue cuando inicio todo. Fue cuando Hikari y Takuya empezaron a salir o algo así. También en las discusiones que tuve con Hikari y las peleas con Takuya que pasaron en las siguientes semanas.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Hikari viéndome.

-yo…solo…pensaba en…nada olvídalo-le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza-no tiene importancia-le dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Seguimos viendo televisión por un rato.

-Oye…-dijo ella mientras me giraba hacia ella-la canción que cantaste en la escuela…

-¡¿estabas ahí?!-le pregunte sorprendido-

-si, te seguí porque creí que huirías de nuevo-

-ooh-dije bajando la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿desde…desde cuando tocas?-pregunto Hikari viéndome.

-Bueno, de niño tomaba clases de piano, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron perdí el gusto, y hace como 2 años que volví a tocar.

-¿Por qué 2 años?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-porque hace 2 años empecé a escribir poemas, y Matt lo descubrió, y empecé a hacer música-le dije tomando una guitarra acústica que estaba en mi cuarto, me la había dado Matt cuando se compro la eléctrica.

Empecé a tocar algunos acordes, y ella solo me veía.

-Matt me enseño a tocar la guitarra-le dije mientras la ponía a un lado.

-Cantas muy bien-

-gracias-dije tímidamente.

-no, es en serio T.K., cantas increíble, me sorprendí muchísimo en la playa cuando te oí cantar, jamás te había escuchado antes-

-Gracias, pero creo que fue el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida, no espera, la fiesta de Mimi eso si fue peor-dije recordando cuando Matt me ofreció tomar cerveza e hice el ridículo ante todos-Matt dijo que la cerveza me iba a hacer bien, pero creo que tomar no es lo mío.

-si, ya no lo hagas-dijo recordando ese momento.

-No lo haré, la cruda es algo por lo que no quiero volver a pasar-dije tomando mi cabeza como recordando ese terrible dolor de cabeza, ella empezó a reír al verme.

-Ooh pobrecito-dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabello y revolviéndolo, y luego empezó a reírse de mí de nuevo-

-a ¿si?-dije acercándome a ella y haciéndole cosquillas, ella empezó a reír incontrolablemente. Terminamos en el suelo riéndonos, nos recargamos en la cama, sentados en el suelo. No se como paso, en un segundo estábamos riéndonos por la guerra de cosquillas y al siguiente estábamos besándonos. Pero de repente sentí una luz en mis ojos. Nos separamos sorprendidos y volteamos a la puerta.

-¡ayy que lindos!-dijo Sora que estaba parada en seguida de Matt, que tenia su cámara en sus manos. Nos pusimos todos rojos.

-¡Porque todo mundo dice eso!-dije, pues parece que cada vez que Kari y yo estábamos juntos, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada, alguien llegaba y decía _"¡ayy que lindos!". Sin mencionar las fotos claro._

-Te dije que no podíamos dejarlos solos, porque quien sabe que hubiesen hecho-dijo Matt entre risas.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-dije intentando quitarle la cámara, pero gracias a mi torpeza fue imposible. No tenia fuerzas para perseguirlo-¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO ME RECUPERE ME LAS PAGARAS!-le dije viendo como el corría.

El solo se reía, pero Sora le dio un codazo para que se calmara. Ya después de un rato, estábamos platicando animadamente. Matt estaba en su computadora cuando "oh-oh".

-¿Qué?-preguntamos los 3.

-Es que le envía la foto a alguien equivocado-dijo girándose.

-¿¡Le enviaste la foto a alguien!?-le dije agarrándolo y tirandolo al piso. Yo estaba encima de su espalda sentado sobre el. Hikari y Sora solo se limitaban a reír.

-¡quítate!-

-¡Dime a quien se la enviaste!-le grite.

-A todo mundo.

-¡QUE!-preguntamos Hikari y yo al mismo tiempo. Me quite de encima de el, sentándome en el piso.

3, 2, 1

-¡¡¡¡¡TAKAISHI!!!!!- se oía desde afuera.

-Bueno no quería enviársela a Tai, pero lo agregue por error-

-¡No ahora!-dije

-¡Fue sin querer no te enojes!-dijo moviendo sus manos en frente de mi.

-¡no puede ser!-dije sin creérmelo- ¡nunca pensé que el día mas feliz de mi vida seria también el ultimo!

De repente se abrió la puerta de en frente de golpe, apareciendo Tai con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-¡TAKAISHI SUELTA A MI HERMANA!-dijo entrando, yo me pare asustado.

-No espera Tai yo-dije pero Tai me había tumbado al suelo e intentaba golpearme. Matt intentaba detenerlo. Los 3 estábamos en el suelo peleando como niños chiquitos.

-¡TAI YA BASTA!-grito Hikari- ¡suelta a MI NOVIO!

CRI CRI CRI

Todo se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Tai se había detenido de estrangularme.

-¡QUE!-dijo Tai viéndome a mi, luego a ella, luego a mi, luego a ella-¡Cuando, como, donde!

-que importa-dijo Matt-yo tampoco lo sabia.

-¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON?!-dijo levantándose.

-porque no puedo estar contándote toda mi vida todo el tiempo-dijo Hikari.

-¡De todos modos!-dijo poniéndose más calmado, me vio y me levanto, y paso un brazo por mi cuello, como si me estuviera abrazando cariñosamente, y sonriéndome falsamente-_Le rompes el corazón y te rompo el cuello_-dijo de modo que solo yo lo escuchara, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo.

-Espera, ¿cual es la diferencia?-le pregunte pues hace medio minuto me intentaba estrangular y ahora me abrazaba.

-¿Crees que iba dejar que besaras a mi hermana sin proponértele primero?-dijo apretando su brazo.

-Tai me ahogas-le dije intentando safarme.

-Lo se-dijo sin soltarme.

Después de un rato por fin me soltó, y nos quedamos sentados en la sala, el se sentó entre Hikari y yo. Luego de un rato ya era muy tarde, todos se fueron, Matt y Sora jalaron a Tai afuera para que pudiéramos despedirnos.

-Vamos ricitos hay que darles privacidad-dijo Matt jalándolo.

-¡Lo estoy vigilando!-dijo haciendo señas con las manos y saliendo del departamento y dejándonos solos.

-Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida-le dije tomando sus manos.

-También el mío-dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla-descansa bien.

-lo haré-dije acercándome a ella y dándole un ligero beso en los labios-que tengas dulces sueños.

-solo si estas en ellos-dijo abrazándome.

-¡Ya tardaron mucho!-dijo Tai entrando a la casa otra vez. Después de eso, mi ángel se fue. Es increíble como de un momento a otro cambiaron las cosas. Un momento de dolor y agonía se convirtió en el momento más feliz en toda mi vida.

Me fui a dormir, ahora después de tanto tiempo, por fin logro conciliar el sueño. Ahora después de tanto tiempo sin dormir siento que puedo descansar. Porque finalmente puedo soñar con Hikari sin torturarme, porque ella ya no solo esta en mis sueños…ahora ella es…_mi realidad_.

Continuara…

* * *

Hello!, espero les este gustando el fic, porque ya esta terminando, (ToT), bueno solo para advertirles que el proxi. cap. es el ultimo, asi que vayan despidiendose del fic.


	7. Juntos por siempre es una promesa

Listos para el final?...yo no ToT, pero bueno disfruten el cap., y por el amor de Dios dejen reviews.

* * *

_Cap. 7: Juntos por siempre, es una promesa_

--Perspectiva de Takeru--

Hoy después de 3 días de descanso, por fin me siento mucho mejor. Me costo mucho trabajo convencer a mi mama de que me dejara ir a la fiesta de Matt. Así es, mi alocado hermano sugirió una fiesta para despedir las vacaciones de primavera. Será mañana en un local que le presto el dueño por ser un muy buen amigo de el.

Pero yo no planeo ir a la fiesta, bueno si, pero nada mas un rato, primero tengo que pedirle algo a Hikari (y no, no es matrimonio) pero es algo que creo que es importante. Así que primero fui a una joyería y pedí que me repararan un collar que estaba un poco dañado. Estuve todo el día arreglando algunas cosas.

Después fui a casa de Hikari, y toque el timbre. Y espere a que abrieran.

-¡T.K.!-grito Hikari tirandose a mis brazos, esto hizo que casi nos cayéramos.

-hola Hikari-dije dándole un beso corto en los labios. Ella me invito a pasar y salude a sus padres y a Tai, quien me hacia señas todo el tiempo. Ella me jalo a su cuarto porque Tai no dejaba de fastidiar, después estábamos en el balcón de su cuarto... Empezó a hablar sobre la fiesta y de lo emocionada que estaba.

-La fiesta será increíble-

-emmm, sobre eso…te molestaría, bueno…-dije algo nervioso-¿quisieras ir conmigo a otro lugar antes de ir a la fiesta?-pregunte temiendo que ella no quisiera perderse la fiesta.

-¿Takeru Takaishi me estas pidiendo una cita?-pregunto en un tono juguetón. Yo me sonroje y le sonreí.

-puedes apostarlo-le dije en el mismo tono que ella había usado. Ella solo sonrió y soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Y a donde me quieres llevar si se puede saber?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad. Yo me acerque siguiéndole el juego y me puse detrás de ella abrazándola y acercándome a su oído.

-Es un secreto-le dije dulcemente y en voz baja.

-vamos dime-dije insistiendo.

-Es una sorpresa…pero si no quieres…no vamos-dije en un tono triste.

-¡no!-dijo volteándose y quedando frente mío y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-quiero ir…yo iré a donde tu vayas-dijo haciéndome sonreír y dándome un ligero beso en los labios y abrazándome.

-oigan tortolitos-dijo Tai entrando a la habitación-la cena esta lista.

-¡Ups! Creo que ya debo irme-dije viendo mi reloj.

-¡no!-dijo Hikari tomando mi mano-quédate a cenar con nosotros.

-ah pero, no quiero causar molestias-dije mientras caminábamos a la sala.

-por favor, mis padres te adoran-dijo Hikari sorprendiéndome- hasta creo que te quieren mas que a Tai.

-¡oye eso no es!-dijo Tai callándose y pensando las cosas -no importa-dijo yéndose a la cocina.

-entonces ¿te quedas?-dijo dándome una mirada seductora a la que yo no pude resistir.

-supongo que…-dije viéndola a los ojos y no pudiendo negarme-me quedo.

-¡si!-dijo ella tomando mi mano y llevándome a la mesa.

Sus padres sirvieron y yo me ofrecí a ayudar, pero no me dejaron. Después de servir la cena, empezamos a comer y a conversar animadamente.

-¿ya están saliendo?-pregunto Tai directamente, haciéndome atragantar con la comida, Hikari solo le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa-¡auch!

-Tai eso no se pregunta-dijo el papa de Hikari-_se pregunta __**desde cuando**_-dijo su papa haciendo que Hikari escupiera el jugo y que yo tosiera para no ahogarme.

-¡papa!-dijo Hikari.

-Oigan ya no los molesten-dijo la mama de Hikari para calmarlos-**¿y donde fue?**

-¡Mama!-dijo Hikari toda sonrojada.

-ay lo siento hija, pero es que ya se estaban tardando-dijo la mama de Hikari.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tai-¿**tardarse**?, los hubieras visto en la casa de Taker-¡aaaa!- Tai no termino la oración porque Hikari piso su pie con todas sus fuerzas. Yo escupí mi jugo y manche mi camisa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, una _**linda**_ cena por cierto, Hikari me llevo a la sala y estuvimos conversando junto con sus padres. Hasta que vi que era algo tarde.

-Ya es tarde debo irme-dije parándome-fue una _**agradable **_cena, gracias por invitarme a cenar -dije despidiéndome de los padres de Hikari y de Tai. Hikari me acompaño a la puerta saliendo al pasillo junto conmigo.

-Lamento lo de mis padres-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-No te preocupes, nadie podrá superar a Matt en hacerme pasar vergüenzas-dije haciéndola reír fuertemente-como sea, fue divertido, tus padres son muy agradables.

-si claro. Y… ¿no me vas a decir a donde me llevaras?-dijo insistiendo nuevamente.

-mmm.....no-

-¡por favor!-

-Lo siento, no-

-aaaa-dijo poniendo cara triste.

-créeme si te lo digo, ya no tendrá chiste-

-mmm…bueno esta bien, ya no insistiré-dijo poniéndose de espaldas a mi como si estuviera enojada.

-vamos, no te enojes-dije pero ella solo se quedo así. Di un suspiro y me le acerque-no te enojes ángel, solo no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-dije en tono serio.

-¡caíste!-dijo volteándose y soltando una ligera risa, suspire de alivio, era tan solo una broma, yo pensé que de verdad estaba enojada-como crees que voy a enojarme contigo-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi rostro.

-te amo-

-también yo-dijo dándome un beso un _largo_ beso de despedida.

-mmm…no…quiero…dejarte-dije entre besos.

-…yo…tampoco…-dijo ella entre besos, sus besos eran tan adictivos como una droga, pero tan dulces y suaves, que no quería dejar de probarlos ni un solo instante. Seguimos así hasta darme el último beso.

-Que duermas bien mi ángel-le dije al oído.

-Tu también-dijo, le di un beso en su frente-buenas noches-dijo ella volteándose y entrando a su departamento.

Yo también me voltee dando un gran suspiro y tocando mis labios, todavía podía sentir sus besos en mis labios, aunque ciertamente me quede con ganas de muchos más.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento, llegue muy cansado, había estado ocupado todo el día. Me fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi piyama. Encendí la tele hasta aburrirme, la apague y me quede dormido profundamente.

* * *

BIP–BIP- BIP- BIP- BIP -¡PAFFF!

Avente el despertador lo más lejos posible, y puse mi cabeza bajo la almohada, tenía que ir a casa de Mimi temprano para arreglar algunas cosas, pero todavía tenia sueño.

-¿Qué fue eso Takeru?-dijo mi mama desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡Nada mama!-dije levantándome todo dormido, fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí y desayune con mama.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?, usualmente despiertas después de las 10-dijo mama viendo el reloj.

-Si es que iré a ver a Mimi a su casa, tengo que arreglar algo para-

-Hikari-dijo ella sorprendiéndome, yo solo me puse todo rojo.

-Iba a decir una sorpresa, pero ¿como supiste que es para Hikari?-pregunte sorprendido.

-ay hijo, es tan obvio, se te salen los ojos cuando ella viene-dijo como si nada.

-¿en serio soy tan obvio?-pregunte todo rojo.

-bueno eso, y hablas dormido-dijo parándose y recoger algunos papeles-sueles decir su nombre cuando duermes-dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando a la puerta-te quiero en casa antes de la 1(am)-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Recogí mis platos y los lavé. Después salí a casa de Mimi, me había dicho que llegaría ese día. Llegue a su _nada pequeña _casa y toque el timbre. Espere a que abrieran, pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta y me jalo de la camisa hacia adentro.

-Mimi ¿Qué haces?-dije acomodándome la camisa.

-Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo ella llevándome a la cochera.

-pero no te he dicho que quiero hacer-dije entrando al auto de Mimi.

-Es obvio que quieres una cena especial para Hikari-dijo encendiendo el auto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije sorprendido, yo no había dicho nada.

-Sora me contó lo de ustedes, así que pensé que querrías un favor-dijo ella pisando el acelerador-no te preocupes tengo una gran idea.

-¡Ahh pero ni si quiera he dicho que!-

-No te preocupes déjamelo todo a mi-dijo ella pasándose un semáforo en rojo.

-Bueno, es que lo único que me falta es el lugar-dije, haciendo que ella frenara de repente y yo me golpeara con el tablero-¡auch!-dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente, últimamente los golpes en la cabeza se han hecho muy frecuentes; ella se quedo pensando un segundo.

-¡ya se!-dijo volviendo a acelerar, yo solo me aferre al cinturón de seguridad-¡conozco al lugar perfecto!-dijo dando una vuelta en U-no te preocupes tendrán una cena perfecta.

-¡más despacio quiero vivir!-

-¡tranquilízate!-dijo pasándose un semáforo en rojo-todo saldrá bien, todo será perfecto.

-¡Eso si sobrevivo!-grite mientras ella se estacionaba bruscamente-¡Dime Mimi quien rayos te enseño a conducir!

-ya no exageres, no estuvo tan mal-dijo ella saliendo del auto, yo solo voltee y vi un desastre en la calle, los carros pitando, y algunas alarmas sonaban, unos carros habían chocado, la gente solo se quejaba de eso.

La seguí y me enseño el lugar. Era perfecto, solo necesitaba ser decorado.

-No te preocupes por la decoración, que de eso yo me encargo-dijo sacando su celular y marcando. Yo solo seguí viendo este lugar. Era hermoso, era como un enorme jardín, que en medio tenía una fuente, y si seguías caminando, se encontraba un pequeño lago, también había un laberinto de arbustos. En el cual me perdí, pero Mimi me saco enseñándome la salida.

-¡woa! ¿Mimi como descubriste este lugar?-pregunte a un contemplando los árboles y los arbustos.

-¿A dónde crees que iba a mis citas, al cine?-dijo saliendo de ese jardín tan hermoso-por cierto ¿Qué piensas ponerte?

-ahhh, no lo se ya veré-dije, ella solo se me quedo viendo de forma extraña.

-Ni pienses en usar cualquier cosa-dijo entrando al auto y llevándome a varias tiendas y probándome varios estilos de ropa-¡Perfecto!, no es ni muy formal, ni muy casual.-dijo al verme con la ropa que me obligo a probarme, bueno, uno de los tantos vestuarios que me obligo a probarme.

Pague la ropa y ya estábamos por entrar al auto, cuando recordé algo.

-Oye Mimi puedes llevarme a la joyería es que olvide algo-dije antes de que ella entrara.

-seguro-

-mmm pero…te importaría si yo conduzco-le pregunte, pues ya no soportaba ni un segundo mas con ella conduciendo.

-claro adelante-dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Yo me senté en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto. Conduciendo como las personas normales. Después me baje rápidamente a la joyería y recogí el collar.

Después de eso estuvimos escogiendo las decoraciones, velas, platos, cubiertos, la comida, y tantas cosas que me tomo casi toda la tarde.

* * *

Ya eran casi las 7:00 cuando estaba todo listo, le agradecí a Mimi y corrí a mi apartamento. Ya era tarde la fiesta iniciaba a las 8:00, bueno, técnicamente a las 9:00 porque todos llegan tarde.

Me apresure y tome otra ducha, me vestí y me puse loción…arregle mi cabello (si, claro), y tome las llaves del auto. Le quite el auto a Matt para llevar a Hikari, porque ni modo de irnos caminando.

Salí del apartamento y llegue a casa de Hikari. Tomando un profundo respiro, salí del auto y llegue a su apartamento. Toque su puerta y espere un momento. Se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una _preciosísima_ Hikari, traía un vestido rosa y se veía _**MUY**_ hermosa.

-¡woa!-fue lo único que dije al verla, ella solo sonrío y soltó una ligera risa.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Takeru-dije al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de verla. Me sonroje y la salude con un beso. Salimos de su casa y entramos en el auto.

Estuve conduciendo mientras hablábamos de sabe cuantas cosas. Hasta que por fin llegamos a ese jardín. Ella no dejaba de preguntarme cosas, pero le dije que no se desesperara. La lleve al laberinto y nos quedamos parados en la entrada del laberinto.

-Aquí sigues tu sola-le dije a lo que ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué yo entre ahí yo sola?-dijo a lo que yo solo asentí-ni en sueños, me voy a perder.

-No, no es muy grande, además yo estaré del otro lado esperándote-dije para animarla, abrazándola por la espalda-pero si te pierdes…solo sigue las rosas-le dije al oído. Ella asintió y empezó a caminar adentrándose al laberinto. Yo tome otro camino para salir antes que ella.

-que siga las rosas, ¿a que se refiere con?-dijo ella viendo una rosa en el suelo y varios pétalos-ya entiendo-dijo recogiéndola. Siguió caminando, y varias veces encontró algunas rosas. Pero ella no esperaba ver unos letreros colgados que había en el laberinto.

_¿Tu sabias que te amaba antes de conocerte?_-leyó Hikari mientras seguía caminando y veía otro letrero.

…_Yo tampoco lo sabía…_

Ella siguió caminando hasta ver mas letreros.

…_estabas dentro de mí, antes de saber que te amaba… mi corazón ya era tuyo…_

Ella se apresuro a leer el siguiente. Y el siguiente y el siguiente.

…_como si solo esperara por ti…como si no existiera nadie mas que tu…_

…_Siempre esperando por ti…yo crecí soñando con tu voz y con piel…con tu cabello… con tus ojos…_

…_hasta que finalmente un día…te conocí…_

…_desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ti._

…_No se si era el destino…pero desde entonces…_

…_cada noche sueño contigo…_

…_cada noche te siento en mis sueños…en mi interior…en cada latido que da mi corazón._

…_Cada latido es como un suspiro que da mi corazón...por eso late cada vez más fuerte…_

…_en cada latido yo te podía sentir…expresando todo el amor que nunca vi._

Ella sonrío al leer ese y continúo leyendo los siguientes, uno tras otro.

…_Hasta que me di cuenta que te amaba…note que estabas siempre conmigo…ahora te pido que por favor elijas._

Ella leyó este último y noto que había dos direcciones que tomar en frente y había dos letreros de cada lado. Ella volteo al de lado izquierdo y lo leyó.

…_Este camino no te traerá a mi…puedes elegir ser libre e intentar buscar algo mejor…yo no te detendré…pero te aseguro que el camino es largo y no puedo prometerte que no te perderás…pero si crees que serás feliz, adelante._

Ella leyó el cartel nada feliz y con una mirada triste, negó con la cabeza y entonces volteo y leyó el otro.

…_No se si fui hecho para ti, pero si eliges este camino, te amare por siempre, no puedo prometerte que será perfecto…pero te prometo que mientras estés conmigo "nunca te perderás"…_

Ella sonrío y sin dudarlo siguió ese camino, y vio otros letreros.

_Si tomaste esta dirección me encontraras al final de este camino…_

Ella solo sonreía mientras seguía leyendo el siguiente.

…_No se si es el destino es el que te trae hacia mi…o simplemente la suerte de haberte conocido._

Ella leía con mucha emoción los letreros. Aunque quedaban varios pequeños. Ella seguía leyendo uno tras otro.

…_No se si fui echo para ti…pero por favor…_

…_déjame averiguarlo…_

…_déjame sentir tus labios…una vez mas…_

Ella vio que ese letrero tenia una foto de nosotros besándonos, era la foto que tomo Matt.

…_déjame sentirte cerca…_

Este letrero tenia la foto que la mama de Hikari había tomado haces unos meses cuando ella enfermo. Era en la que ambos estábamos dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.

…_déjame sentir tus brazos…_

Este letrero tenía las fotos de nosotros 2 durmiendo, uno al lado del otro, abrazándonos, otras de las fotos que tomo Matt.

…_déjame estar por siempre a tu lado…_

Pero este último tenía todas esas fotos juntas y otras de nosotros que nos habíamos tomado juntos, como la de nueva York, las del digimundo…y muchas más (creian que me habia quedado en cama sin hacer nada estos dias)

Ella tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, siguió caminando siguiendo el rastro de pétalos, hasta que ya estaba cerca de salir.

Hasta que por fin salio y pude notar su cara de asombro al salir.

-¡woa!-dijo al ver que había salido y veía la fuente que estaba llena de agua, y en frente estaba una mesa decorada con velas, y la cena estaba servida-Es hermoso-

-No tanto como tu-le dije apareciendo en frente de ella, con un ramo de rosas. Ella me vio y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Takeru, ¿tu…hiciste esto solo para mi?-dijo viéndome con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Se que mereces algo mejor, pero quería que esto fuera especial, y le pedí ayuda a Mimi-

-Es hermoso-dijo alejándose un poco de mi-¡como pensaste que iba a tomar el otro camino!-dijo ella dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo, y abrazándome nuevamente-_Te amo…prefiero pasar 1000 años contigo perdida en un laberinto, que caminar eternamente por un camino yo sola…_

-No tendrás que hacerlo,_ porque mientras estés conmigo nunca…"Nunca te perderás"-_le dije abrazándola fuertemente y ella hizo lo mismo, se separo y me beso. Nuevamente empezamos con ese juego de besos que _tanto_ dura.

-…Te amo…eres…el mejor…-dijo ella entre besos.

-Aun no-le dije mientras me separaba y después caminábamos a la mesa, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-pregunto Hikari mientras comíamos.

-No fue fácil, ayer estuve buscando algún lugar todo el día, pero no encontré ninguno, así que llame a Mimi para ver si podía ayudarme-

-¿en serio?, ¿eso estuviste haciendo?-dijo sorprendida y yo solo asentí.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos platicando hasta que vi que ya estaba listo la otra parte de la cita. Nos levantamos y la guíe a una parte del jardín y llegamos a un lugar donde era como una pista de baile, vacía solo estábamos nosotros 2. La música empezó a sonar de la nada, y empezaron a aparecer cientos de luciérnagas. Ella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Princesa ¿bailaría conmigo?-le dije extendiéndole la mano y haciendo una reverencia-

-claro que si su majestad-dijo mientras me daba su mano y le guiaba al centro. La musica era lenta. Puse mi mano en su cintura, mientras ella ponía su mano en mi hombro. Nos empezamos a mover lentamente, moviéndonos al ritmo de la musica. Nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras bailábamos lentamente, no hubo ni un solo segundo en que dejara de ver sus 2 hermosos rubíes.

-Esto parece un cuento de hadas-dijo sonriendo-es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Eso es lo que es mi ángel-dije suavemente-pero ya no es un sueño…

-_Es la realidad_-dijimos los 2 acercándome lentamente y dándole un beso uno suave y lento. La musica termino y los 2 aun seguíamos besándonos. Una segunda melodía se empezó a escuchar, nuevamente empezamos a bailar, luego de un rato de bailar, nos separamos, la tome de la mano y la lleve para mostrarle el pequeño lago.

-¡woa!-dijo ella viendo el lago, se veía muy hermoso, la luna se reflejaba en el agua. La lleve a una banca que estaba por ahí y la senté-Esto aun no se acaba ¿verdad?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No, aun no-dije parándome y sacando una guitarra que tenia oculta por ahí, luego regrese y me senté a su lado.

-¿De donde la…?-dijo pero la interrumpí.

-Hikari antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quisiera decirte unas palabras-le dije a lo que ella solo se quedo viéndome atentamente-yo quiero…pedirte perdón por las cosas que un día dije cuando estaba molesto…si te ofendí lo lamento…pero ahora quiero estar siempre contigo…todas las noches sueño contigo…hasta mi madre dice que hablo dormido-dije a lo que ella soltó una ligera risa-por favor escucha esto Hikari, es para ti-dije tomando la guitarra y empezando a tocar.

_No me hables del ayer-Reik _

_En la noche te sentí,  
Dentro de mí,  
En mi nostalgia te vi._

_Y así descubrí,  
Que no quiero estar,  
Sin ti._

_Si algún día te ofendí,  
Me arrepentí,  
Y hoy te lo vuelvo a pedir,  
Que estés junto a mí._

_Quiero volar,  
Y descifrar,  
Todos los versos que están en tus sueños._

_Quiero vivir,  
Crecer junto a ti,  
Y en un instante hacerte reír._

_Y así, sentir que tú eres para mí.  
_

--------Mientras cantaba, solo veía como ella me sonreía, y escuchaba atentamente-----

_No me hables del ayer,  
Que importa ya,  
Sólo te quiero abrazar,  
Toma mis manos hoy,  
Y bésame…_

_Llévame al cielo otra vez.  
Envuelto en tu piel._

_Quiero volar,  
Y descifrar,  
Todos los versos que están en tus sueños._

_Quiero vivir,  
Crecer junto a ti,  
Y en un instante hacerte reír._

_Y así, sentir que tú eres para mí._

_Que tú eres para mí…_

Termine de tocar la canción, y puse la guitarra a un lado.

-¿Qué te pareci-?-le pregunte viéndola, yo esperaba una respuesta, pero luego sentí como me besaba, fue algo inesperado, que no me dio tiempo de corresponderle. Ella se separo, pero siguió viéndome.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-dijo no muy lejos de mis labios.

-Tal vez…-dije de manera juguetona, ella sonrío, y volvió a besarme pero esta vez si le correspondí, un LARGO beso, el más largo que nos hemos dado en los pocos días que llevamos de novios. No nos separamos hasta que se nos fue el aire.

-¿y ahora?-pregunto con el mismo tono juguetón que yo había usado-¿te quedo alguna duda?

-Ninguna-le dije tomándola en mis brazos y alzándola del piso.

-¡Takeru!-dijo entre risas.

-¡Te amoooo!-le dije abrazándola y besándola nuevamente, el beso fue mas calmado que el anterior, como si quisiéramos disfrutar cada segundo en el.

Ya que nos separamos, nos quedamos ahí parados viendo la luna.

-T.K. gracias por esta noche, ha sido increíble-dijo abrazándome-nadie había hecho esto por mi antes.

-Lo mejor para lo mejor-dije en su oído-Hikari…antes de irnos, quiero…quiero que sepas… que yo quiero todo contigo-dije separándome de ella y viéndola a los ojos-Te amo, y no te lo he pedido formalmente, pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-vi como sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Ooh Takeru ¡por supuesto que si!-dijo abrazándome fuertemente y llorando de felicidad- Te amo Takeru.

-También yo mi ángel-le dije separándome y secando sus lágrimas, dándole un beso en la frente-_siempre estaremos juntos._

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo ella, yo me puse detrás de ella y saque el collar que mande arreglar. Era el collar que me habían dado mis abuelos, pero se estropeo cuando fui al digimundo, por eso lo mande arreglar, pero ya no decía Takeru, solo era una T adornado con pequeños trozos de esmeralda.

-_"Lo prometo"_-le dije mientras le ponía el collar. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio el collar. Era como revivir aquel momento en año nuevo, pero esta vez no había un muerdago.

-Takeru es hermoso-dijo viendo el collar y tomándolo en sus manos-pero…

-Nada de peros…es tuyo-le dije pues sabia lo que pensaba decir.

-¿No es tu collar favorito?-dijo volteándose y viéndome de frente.

-No, ahora es el tuyo-le dije ella solo sonrió.

-Pues no puedo quedarme sin darte nada-dijo buscando algo en su bolso.

-No necesitas-

-Sabes, yo también pensaba darte algo hoy-dijo sacando un collar, era un collar parecido al que yo le había dado, pero era una H, estaba adornado de rubíes, era un regalo de sus padres en sus 15 años-

-Pero Hikari ese es un collar muy valioso-

-Igual que el tuyo-dijo entregándomelo-

-¿estas segura?-le pregunte-

-Totalmente-dijo ella, los 2 sonreímos, y me puse su collar.

-Estaremos siempre juntos-dije sonriéndole y abrazándola.

-_Es una promesa-_dijimos los 2 sellando esa promesa con un beso. Un lento y tierno beso. Nos separamos y quedamos abrazados.

-¿quieres ir ya a la fiesta?-le pregunte pues sabia que ella estaba emocionada con la fiesta.

-No, esperemos un rato mas…déjame disfrutar este momento…_porque si esto es un sueño…no quiero despertar_-dijo ella repitiendo aquellas palabras que yo había dicho.

-Es un sueño…_pero hecho realidad_-le dije a su oído. Nos quedamos abrazados. Luego caminamos de nuevo dándole vueltas al jardín, y sin querer llegamos a la pequeña pista de baile vacía, a mi se me ocurrió algo. Puse musica pero ya no eran vals o musica formal. Esta vez puse musica romántica, un disco de puras baladas.

Cuando volví a donde ella estaba parada, solo le sonreí, extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Bailarías con tu mejor amigo?-le pregunte

-¿Que tal con mi _**novio**__?_-dijo tomando mi mano; yo solo sonreí, _novio_, eso se escuchaba grandioso, algo que había anhelado desde que la conocí, hoy por fin se cumplía. La guié hasta la pista y bailamos abrazados. Ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo recargaba mi mentón en su cabeza, oliendo su shampoo.

-¿Todavía no quieres ir a la fiesta?-le pregunte aun bailando.

-Olvida la fiesta…prefiero quedarme aquí contigo-me dijo aferrandose mas a mi.

-También yo-dije con una sonrisa. Bailábamos y cantábamos las canciones, y casi cuando terminábamos una canción, sellamos nuestros labios en otro beso.

Y así nos quedamos bailando y cantando, una noche que jamás olvidare y que espero que ella tampoco lo haga. Por fin estoy con Hikari, y espero estar con ella _por siempre._

_

* * *

  
_

----------------------------Años más tarde------------------------------------

Han pasado 8 años desde que Hikari y yo estamos juntos, yo he estado estudiando periodismo, mientras que Hikari estudio fotografía. Hace unos días que me había graduado por fin de la universidad. Pero yo ya tenia un trabajo, le ayudaba a mi mama con sus reportajes, pero yo esperaba obviamente un trabajo serio.

-Oye Hikari ¿Has visto mis zapatos?-le pregunte pues ella y yo ahora compartíamos el departamento. Yo ya había terminado de darme una ducha rápida, mientras que ella tomaba un baño de burbujas y leía una revista.

-No lo se Takeru-dijo rodando sus ojos, yo siempre perdía algo en las mañanas, yo estaba apurado abrochando mi camisa y al mismo tiempo buscaba mis zapatos. Hoy tenia una entrevista de trabajo y tenia que ir bien vestido.

-¡Ya se me hizo tarde!-dije buscando por todo el apartamento, estaba muy nervioso, pero no precisamente por la entrevista de trabajo. Me agache para buscar debajo de la cama y ahí estaban-¡Al fin!

-¿Los encontraste?-dijo Hikari saliendo del baño en bata.

-Si, gracias a Dios-dije poniéndome el saco y fajando mi camisa y Hikari solo se acercaba a mí.

-Tranquilízate quieres, todo saldrá bien-dijo ella acomodando mi corbata-es muy obvio que lo obtendrás, eres un excelente periodista-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-además, tu mama es amiga del jefe, así que no te preocupes.

-Si, lo se-dije tomando mi maletín y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-oye, beso-dijo parada en la puerta, yo regrese y le di un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, ¡adiós!-le dije yéndome.

-También yo, ¡suerte!-dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Salí hacia la entrevista, llegue al edificio, y espere mi turno pacientemente.

* * *

-Felicidades Sr. Takaishi-dijo ahora mi _nuevo_ jefe-tiene el empleo.

-Muchas gracias señor-dije dándole la mano

-Lo espero aquí el lunes a primera hora, no llegue tarde-dijo entregándome mis papeles. Y salí del edificio.

-¡Si lo logre!-dije dando gritos de felicidad. Hoy será un día estupendo. Cuando salí del edificio de mi _nuevo_ empleo, me subí al auto y fui a una joyería- buenos días-dije entrando.

-¡Oh! Señor Takaishi buenos días-dijo un señor saliendo del mostrador.

-buenos días, ¿ya tiene mi encargo?-le pregunte viendo varias joyas. Hoy era el día de nuestro octavo aniversario y tenia una sorpresa para Hikari.

-Oh por supuesto-dijo buscando entre algunas joyas-aquí esta-dijo mostrando una hermosa joya. Yo la vi, y si, era exactamente lo que buscaba. Le pague (nada barato debo decir) y salí de la joyería.

Tome mi celular y marque a Hikari.

-_¿hola?_

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo va la sesión de fotos?-le pregunte mientras caminaba al auto.

-_Algo estresante, pero bien. ¿Cómo estas?_-dijo ella sin sospechar nada.

-Genial ¿adivina que?, ¡conseguí el puesto!-

-_¡¿en serio?! ¡Muchas felicidades amor!, te lo mereces-_dijo ella con gran emoción en su voz.

-si gracias, oye, ¿lista para esta noche?-le dije pues ella ya sabia que iríamos a cenar para nuestro aniversario.

-_si por supuesto, pero, temo que tardare algo en salir, llegare al departamento lo mas rápido que pueda.-_dijo ella en un tono un poco triste

¿Departamento?, no ella no podía llegar al departamento, ella descubriría la sorpresa.

-Pero ¿no dijiste que te cambiarias en tu trabajo?-pregunte algo alarmado.

-_Si, pero se me hizo tarde en la mañana, y no tuve tiempo de traerme el vestido-_dijo ella

-Ah-dijo yo en un tono decepcionado.

_-Pero no te preocupes, no tardare mucho, solo será una media hora de retraso ¿esta bien?_-

Si, claro-

-_Bueno tengo que colgar, nos vemos Te amo-_

-También yo, adiós-dije mientras colgaba el celular- ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-dije recargando mi cabeza en el volante.-ella no puede llegar al apartamento y ver todo vacío-dije, pero en eso se me ocurrió una idea-¡Mimi, ella sabrá que hacer!

Encendí el auto y me dirigí a la casa de Mimi, me refiero a la nueva casa de Mimi, ella se caso con Izzy, y ahora vivían en una enorme casa. Salí del auto y corrí a la puerta tocando el timbre desesperadamente.

-¡YA VOY!-grito una voz desde adentro y abriendo la puerta dejando ver a Mimi con un bebe en brazos.

-Takeru-dijo ella desconcertada al verme.

-¡Mimi tienes que ayudarme!-le dije todo angustiado-¡Hikari no puede llegar al apartamento sin estar lista o la sorpresa se arruinara!

-Espera, ¿Qué?-dijo no entendiendo a que me refería. Ella me dejo entrar, y ahí le conté todo lo que planeaba.

-Ahh pobre Takeru, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare-dijo sacando el celular y marcándole a Hikari-Hola ¿Hikari?, si soy yo Mimi, ¿Cómo estas?... ¿ocupada?...si yo también lo he estado…oye me entere que hoy es tu aniversario con Takeru… ¿Qué como lo se?, querida yo soy Mimi lo se todo…en fin ¿que piensas usar?...un vestido ¿y como es?...

Mimi seguía hablando con Hikari, yo no sabia ni que planeaba

¿¡Como que es usado!?... ¿Qué que tiene de malo?, ¡querida es tu aniversario!, debes lucir perfecta, pero no con algo que Takeru ya te ha visto…yo se que estas ocupada, pero no, no podemos seguir con esta conversación luego…si, entiendo que no tengas tiempo para comprarte otro…pero no te preocupes yo te conseguiré algo precioso…te parece si te lo llevo mas tarde… ¡nada de peros!...te llevare uno con el que mataras a Takeru con una mirada-dijo Mimi guiñándome el ojo. Yo solo suspire-si entonces nos vemos, ¡adiós!-dijo Mimi colgando el celular.

-¿y?-le dije.

-Todo listo-dijo Mimi cargando a su bebe y llevándolo al cuarto.

-¿y que hay con el vestido?-le pregunte.

-Tu y yo iremos a comprarlo-dijo agarrandome del brazo y llevándome al auto. Después de ir a docenas de tiendas, Mimi por fin escogió el vestido. Lo pague y salimos de la tienda-espera ¿a donde crees que vas?, todavía faltan los zapatos-dijo ella jalándome a una zapatería. Estuvimos horas buscando un bendito par de zapatos-¡Oh esos son hermosos!-dijo viendo un par.

-Bien los comprare-

-¡no para Hikari, para mí!-dijo Mimi.

-¡Oh ya no tengo tiempo, se me hará tarde!-

-cálmate-dijo, después de un rato, escogió por fin un par y la lleve a su casa.-entonces yo le llevare el vestido a Hikari y tu iras a recogerla mas tarde.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo Mimi-

-No hay problema-dijo tomando el vestido y los zapatos-no temas, todo saldrá bien, ella nunca te lo negaría-dijo entrando a su casa-_Buena Suerte_.

Suerte, eso es lo que necesitaba, este es un gran paso el que pienso dar, estoy tan nervioso que las manos me tiemblan. Espero que todo salga bien; Me subí al carro y empecé a conducir, hasta llegar a mi destino, entre y empecé a preparar todo.

Tenia que acomodar ciertas cosas, porque esta sorpresa era la mas grande que he planeado, llevo años preparándola, (es en serio), hace unos días tuve que contratar una mudanza porque obviamente yo no puedo hacerlo todo. Claro que faltan algunas cosas, pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer solo, Hikari tendrá que encargarse de lo demás, claro si es que esta de acuerdo.

Tengo mucho miedo de lo que diga, y espero que todo esto funcione. Me tomo un rato, pero luego de terminar me fui a arreglar, y me puse un traje.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, lo que hice fue muy precipitado, pero no tenía opción, y es que lo que había hecho es algo que Hikari nunca imaginaria, aunque no era lo que había hecho lo que me ponía tan nervioso, era lo que iba a hacer. Por supuesto _comprar una casa_, es una cosa, _pero pedirle_ _matrimonio_ a Hikari, eso si que me tenia muerto de nervios. Estuve estos años trabajando tan duro para comprar, aunque eso no garantiza que ella aceptara.

Y no es que temiera su respuesta, porque de alguna manera se que me ama tanto como yo la amo. Pero es un paso tan importante, y nada fácil, lose porque vi a Matt, a Izzy, a Joe, a Ken, y tantas personas hacerlo. Recuerdo que todos estaban nerviosos, pero después volvían tan felices e ilusionados.

Recuerdo muy bien que Matt, sudaba a mares, y Sora lo veía tan preocupado, que creía que estaba enfermo. Izzy tuvo que intentarlo 3 veces en la misma semana, porque las palabras no le salían. Joe ni si quiera podía articular palabras. Y Ken, se trababa tanto que tuvo que repetirle 3 veces la misma pregunta.

Eso me hace pensar que podría arruinar las cosas, que tal si hago algunas de esas cosas, o peor, que tal si hago todas esas cosas. Aleje esos pensamientos, eso no ayudaba en nada. Me quede viendo la casa, que tenia ya algunos muebles, no quise comprarlo todos, porque quiero que Hikari (si acepta) los elija, yo no se nada sobre decoración.

Camine hacia donde se supone seria la cocina, solo estaba la barra, cerré mis ojos y me imagine aquí con Hikari desayunando y hablando de cualquier cosa. Si, era la casa perfecta. La recorrí viendo la sala, el baño, subí al segundo piso y había 3 recamaras, de las cuales solo una estaba completa. Bueno las demás eran por si los hijos. Por eso están vacíos, pero me llena de ilusión el formar una familia con Hikari.

Me ponía tan feliz en imaginar el futuro, pensar que en unos años tal vez esta casa estará llena de niños, no se cuantos, pero los que sea que vengan los amare igual. Si Hikari se casa conmigo formare una familia, y hare todo lo posible porque no se derrumbe, como el matrimonio de mis padres.

De niño soñé siempre con que mi familia se reuniera otra vez, pero eso nunca sucedió, por primera vez en mi vida yo había tenido una falsa esperanza, y cuando termino mi infancia me di cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría. Por eso me prometí que cuando formara una familia, la cuidaría y no permitiría jamás se separara. Y yo cumplo mis promesas, prometo que cuidare mi familia y la protegeré, pero sobre todo la amare y no dejare que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

Me asome por la ventana y me di cuenta que el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, probablemente llovería, pero espero que no sea pronto. Dio la hora, y me dirigí a recoger a Hikari. Llegue y me estacione, espere por unos minutos, pero ella no salía, así que me baje para buscarla, pero entonces la vi salir del edificio.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado o por lo menos mi respiración si, Hikari estaba hermosa, su cabello se movía con el viento, sus ojos se realzaban con el vestido que llevaba que era rojo, escotado y perfectamente ajustado a su medida. Para mi todo pasaba en cámara lenta, ella caminaba lentamente saliendo del edificio, hasta que conecto su mirada con la mía, perdiéndome profundamente en ella.

Ella me sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta, me acerque a ella con un ramo de rosas hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Me parece que usted espera por alguien-le pregunte en un tono juguetón.

-Si, así es caballero, espero por mi príncipe azul-me respondió siguiéndome el juego.

-¿Un príncipe?, me parece entonces que no soy digno de acompañarla…yo esperaba por mi princesa…pero…creo que se retraso-le dije viendo el reloj.

-Entonces creo que ambos fuimos plantados-me respondió sin saber cuando el juego terminaría-a menos, que usted sea el príncipe a quien espero.

-¿Y como tendría que ser ese príncipe para acompañarla?

-Pues tendría que ser alto, rubio, con ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el océano, encantador, dulce, todo un caballero-respondió ella ya sin saber hasta donde llegar.

-Que gran coincidencia-dije viéndome a mi mismo-yo soy exactamente igual.

-Pero entonces dígame ¿Quién es su princesa?-dijo

-Mi princesa…no terminaría de contarle si se lo dijera…es hermosa, tanto que no necesita la luz del sol para brillar de noche o de día…tiene su propia luz, una luz que no me canso de contemplar-le dije, aunque yo ya me había perdido del juego, porque esas palabras ya no eran un juego-tiene unos ojos hermosos como 2 Rubíes, que tienen un brillo que me cautivaron desde el primero momento en que la vi…su piel y su cabello tienen un aroma que me derrite de solo sentirla cerca-le dije entregándole el ramo de rosas-es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo…-le dije poniendo mi mano en su rostro-y la estoy viendo en este momento-le dije acercándome a ella y quedándome a unos centímetros de ella-Feliz aniversario mi princesa-le dije suavemente, ella acorto esa distancia y nos unimos en un beso.

-Feliz aniversario-dijo separándose un poco de mí, viento se empezaba a ser más fuerte. Empezamos a caminar rápidamente al carro y nos subimos. Yo empecé a conducir mientras hablábamos. Estuve conduciendo por unos vecindarios hasta que pare en una casa de 2 pisos, no muy grande, no muy chica.

Hikari se veía muy desconcertada, justo como esperaba que estuviera.

-Takeru ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-me pregunto sin sospechar nada.

-Pronto lo sabrás-le dije bajándome del carro y abriéndole la puerta. Ella salio y me tomo del brazo. Yo la guié hasta la casa abriendo la puerta y encendiendo las luces, dejando ver una casa normal, con sus muebles (incompletos, pero que nadie notaria)-Dime ¿que opinas de esta casa?-le pregunte, ella solo la veía por todas partes.

-Es muy hermosa, pero sigo sin entender nada-

-Ya lo entenderás -le dije tomándole la mano y llevándola al segundo piso. Ella solo me seguía sin entender, pero luego su cara de confusión se cambio totalmente a una de sorpresa al ver lo que había en el segundo piso.

Al subir las escaleras se veía una estancia donde se supone debería haber muebles, pero no había…en lugar de ellos estaba una mesa con un mantel y la cena servida, había velas por todos lados. La mesa estaba en frente a una puerta que daba a una terraza, que estaba cerrada por la lluvia que ya empezaba a aparecer.

-Increíble-dijo casi inaudible. La guié a la mesa y nos sentamos, servimos vino y empezamos nuestra velada. Empezamos a comer y hablar sobre el día que habíamos tenido-te digo, aprender a fotografiar no es tan difícil, pero soportar modelos, ni yo tengo tanta paciencia-dijo ella contándome su día tan estresante.

Seguimos conversando y note que Hikari veía la casa con mucha atención.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunte.

-Nada, solo…me preguntaba porque escogiste una casa para pasar nuestro aniversario-dijo ella aun viendo para todos lados.

-Bueno eso…-dije mientras me ponía mas nervioso-¿r-recuerdas hace u-unos años cuando Mimi e Izzy buscaban una c-casa para comprar?

-si, nos invitaron a ver las casas con ellos-dijo ella sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno esta fue una de las casas que vimos-le dije tomando su mano-fue una de las que mas te gusto. De hecho dijiste que era la casa de tus sueños-le dije a lo que ella se sorprendió.

-Eso explica porque se me gusta tanto-dijo volteando a ver a todos lados-pero… ¿Por qué tu…?

-Bueno, es nuestro aniversario, y quería que visualizaras el futuro-dije así sin más.

-¿el futuro?-pregunto sin entender. Ahí fue cuando mis nervios aumentaban y empezaba a tartamudear. Al parecer ella lo noto pues me veía de manera extraña

-B-bueno n-nosotros-dije trabándome.

-Takeru ¿estas bien?-dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en mi mano.

-Si, solo estoy…u-un poco nervioso, p-por lo que te voy a decir-le dije tomando un respiro y recordando todo lo que había pensado sobre la casa y la familia me tranquilice, dejando atrás el miedo y el nerviosismo por la emoción y la ansiedad-bueno…hace exactamente 8 años en un día como este…confesamos nuestros sentimientos…nos dijimos que nos amábamos empapados bajo la lluvia. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida, y he sido tan feliz desde entonces…y se que también han sido los tuyos-en ese momento me pare de mi asiento y tome a Hikari de la mano, ella se paro quedando a frente mío algo desconcertada-y quiero seguir a tu lado…quiero hacerte feliz, quiero vivir una vida contigo-dije apretando el objeto en mi bolsillo, Hikari solo me veía sin comprender aun-Quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre…es tiempo de cumplir mi _promesa_-dije sacando el objeto de mi bolsillo sin mostrárselo-prometí que estaríamos juntos por siempre-dije tomando una cajita negra y abriéndola, dejando ver un hermoso anillo, ella se sorprendió-eso hora de empezar a cumplir-dije arrodillándome a lo que ella se sorprendió aun mas-por eso Hikari ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa ahora…y siempre?, ¿Te quedarías conmigo una eternidad?-dije con mi corazón latiendo a mil, temiendo por su respuesta. Ella me veía con lágrimas en sus ojos y poco a poco una sonrisa en sus labios apareció.

-¡si Takeru claro que si!-dijo arrojándose a mis brazos, yo me pare y la alce levantándola del suelo, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que yo también lloraba, demostrando toda la felicidad que tenia por dentro.

-Gracias mi ángel, gracias-dije mientras la abrazaba. Nos separamos secándonos las lagrimas, tome su mano y le puse el anillo. Ella me volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

-Es el mejor regalo que me has dado, nunca lo hubiese imaginado…-dijo separándose de mi-Te amo-dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas.

-También yo-dije poniendo mi mano en las suyas-este será nuestro hogar o mejor dicho ya es nuestro hogar.

-¿ya es?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, ya es nuestra, desde que la vimos he estado trabajando duro, y ahora por fin es nuestra-

-¡es nuestra!-dijo arrojándose a mis brazos nuevamente-¡Takeru eres el mejor!, ¡TE AMOOOO!- me dijo dándome besos por toda la cara, yo sonreía a mas no poder, ella se separo un poco y después me miro un poco confundida-¡¿Pero como la pagaste?!

-3 años arduos de trabajo-conteste simplemente.

-Eres increíble-dijo viéndome. Nos quedamos viéndonos en los ojos del otro, como si estuviéramos en un trance. Y de repente la luz se fue debido a la tormenta. Pero nosotros ni nos inmutamos, solo seguimos viéndonos. Porque aunque no hubiera electricidad, la luz de la velas nos iluminaban. La iluminaban a ella, que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya estaba. Una ironía, una luz iluminaba otra _luz_.

-¿_Te quedarías conmigo_?-le susurre, a lo que ella solo sonrío.

-"_Por siempre Takeru, por siempre_"-dijo poniendo una en mi mejilla-_Yo estaré contigo… siempre-_nos aproximamos y unimos nuestros labios en un beso, un dulce y lento beso.

-No te dejare ir nunca-le dije entre besos, nos besábamos mientras seguíamos el rastro de rosas…

-Nunca lo hagas, quédate conmigo siempre-dijo aun entre besos, pero esta vez no nos detuvimos, esos besos se convirtieron en caricias…caricias llenas de pasión…una pasión que desbordaba todo el amor que sentíamos…Un amor que no podíamos mantener por dentro...un amor que entrega el cuerpo, pero sobre todo el alma…

_-_Estaremos juntos…_por siempre…"es una promesa"_

_EL FIN_

_

* * *

  
_

Me puse sentimental con esa parte ToT. Creo que voy a llorar, al fin termine el fic que vengo escribiendo desde semana santa. Mi primer fic de Digimon al fin terminado, estoy triste ToT.


End file.
